


Unexpected Second Meetings

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dental Dams, Fluff, Hide Bottoms, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kaneki Bottoms, M/M, Meeting the Family, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Plot, Vacations, alcohol use, ch2, no drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not for the life of him wipe his smug smile off his face. Eyes wide, he tried the best he could, but the quirk of his lips wouldn’t go away. </p><p>Yep. </p><p>That dangerous ghoul his group was so nervous about meeting was totally the guy Hide had sex with the previous night. </p><p>...</p><p>In which Hide is the one in his group of friends who doesn't drink and makes sure everyone gets a safe ride home, and Kaneki hates drinking, but hangs out in dingy bars to get information. At the end of the night, they decided to go home together and have a little fun themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banana

**Author's Note:**

> I was seriously tempted to title this: Banana.

“Mon dieu. I thought I would find you here.”

Kaneki was sitting alone in a booth in the corner of a bar, nursing a glass of water. The ice had melted long ago, and the lukewarm liquid tasted like it was tainted by the smell of liquor and sweaty bodies in the air. He sipped it, tapping the red straw with his index finger.

“Tsukiyama.” Kaneki sighed. “What are you doing here?” Regardless of what he said, Kaneki gestured for Tsukiyama to sit across from him.

“Banjoi and the little lady were worried.” Tsukiyama tapped his fingers against the worn table. “And you always come here when you’re frustrated. You know it doesn’t help.”

It was painfully true. Never had he gotten any reliable information while ruminating in a bar. It was futile. The _only_ bar he could get information at was Helter Skelter and he really did not want Itori in his business that night.

“We haven’t gotten any new information in a long time. What if there is another uprising? Someone needs to keep the ghouls in check.” Kaneki scowled.

“You know that responsibility does not entirely lie with you. Anything you do not catch, I’m sure ‘V’ will. We’ve been hidden for centuries, Kaneki. And that is mostly because of them.”

Kaneki grumbled to himself incoherently and Tsukiyama smiled.

“Besides. We’re meeting with those humans tomorrow.” Tsukiyama murmured.

Kaneki glared down at the table. “Humans rarely have any good information.”

“They are from one of our best human intel sources.”

“And still not very good.”

“Merde, Kaneki. At least hear them out before you judge.” Tsukiyama shook his head. “The bartender is glaring at us. I’ll go order something before she kicks us out…” He muttered about how they were lucky the bar was run by a ghoul who served blood wine.

Kaneki groaned, almost laying his head down on the table, but decided it wouldn’t be wise considering the number of sticky spots. He hung his head instead, trying to roll the tension out of his shoulders. When he saw someone sit opposite to him once more, he assumed it was Tsukiyama.

Except it was not.

“Got ditched by your friends, huh?”

Kaneki startled from the unfamiliar voice and glanced up in surprise. “Uh.”

“It’s okay! It’s okay! Happens all the time.” The strange man held up his hands, grinning. “I mean, check out the lot I’m with.” He gestured to a group of three sitting at the bar with their backs facing them.

Kaneki couldn’t tell much, but it seemed they were doing shots and the blonde woman was far out-drinking the two men on either side of her.

“Impressive.” Kaneki remarked.

“Yeah. Sure.” The man laughed. “Except I’m going to be the only one _without_ a hangover during our super-duper important meeting tomorrow.”

“So they’re more coworkers than friends then.”

“Eeeeh.” He made a noncommittedly wiggly hand gesture. “Kind of have to be both in my line of work.”

Kaneki nodded, deciding not to ask. If he did, then questions would come about Kaneki’s line of work and he did not want to risk getting caught in a lie on that.

“So, anyway!” The man clapped his hands. “Since you’re here all alone, I’ve decided to become your friend.”

“My friend?” Kaneki’s lips quirked in amusement despite himself. “I don’t even know your name. Besides, I’m not here alone.” Speaking of that, where the hell was Tsukiyama?

“My name is Nagachika Hideyoshi! But you can call me Hide!”

“Hide.” Kaneki nodded. “In that case, you can call me Ken.” Good, he did not have to give his family name. He scanned the crowd for Tsukiyama, wondering where he wandered off to. Hopefully, he was not in any trouble.

“Ken?” Hide’s eyes practically sparkled. “Wow. Guys don’t usually let me call them by their given name on the first date.”

“Date?” How awfully optimistic.

“Well…” Hide had a habit of dragging his words out for dramatic effect it seemed. “Since all my friends are drunk and I’ve already called a taxi. And you –“ Hide jabbed a hand towards Kaneki’s chest. “Are obviously having no fun here by yourself, I figured we could try to make the most of the night.”

Kaneki shook his head in disbelief, and in that instant, he caught sight of Tsukiyama’s blue hair in the crowd of people. “I told you, I’m not here alone.”

Hide looked in the direction Kaneki was, only to catch the delicate wave of a hand with perfectly manicured fingers, complemented by a buzz in Kaneki’s pocket that had him scrambling for his phone.

 _Tsukiyama: ‘Try to have fun for once,_ Ken _.’_

Kaneki groaned, eying Hide’s smug smirk. “Okay. So maybe I just got ditched.”

“So then, will you give me the honour of taking you on a date?” Hide dramatically held out his hand for Kaneki to take.

Kaneki pursed his lips, considering. “Fine.” He cautiously placed his hand on Hide’s, whose palm was pleasantly warm against his cool fingers.

“Do you want to get out of this bar? I know a nice café that’s open late. They make okay tea. Really good coffee though.” Hide looked skeptically at Kaneki’s water. “And you’re not much of a drinker either, are you?”  Hide adjusted his palm, making their hands fit more comfortably together.

“Not at all.” Kaneki mumbled. “I’ll take you up on your offer then…”

In that instant, Hide jumped up. “ _Great!_ ” He gave Kaneki’s hand a squeeze. “I’m just going to see my friends to their taxi and I’ll be _right_ back!”

Hide bounced away and Kaneki watched him as he threw the largest man’s arm over his shoulder, attempting to help him stand. Kaneki wondered if he should go over to help, but after a minor stumble, Hide seemed to right himself.

Hide was strange, Kaneki had to admit. But Tsukiyama was painfully right. Aside from Kaneki’s little group of friends (who were more like family), he never really talked to anybody. His life consisted of training, going of missions, and more training. If he did anything, it was helping Hinami read. In fact, there he was, sitting in a bar, frustrated _because_ he could not do anything. There was no mission to go on, and Tsukiyama and Banjou (in rare agreeance) refused to train with him every single day of the week. Perhaps Kaneki should spend more personal time with them… rather than just the odd movie.

Kaneki frowned and ran his fingers along the lip of his glass, his thoughts making his chest tighten. What did everyone think of him? What if they thought he did not care for him? _He did._ He did so much and he did not want to think about what could happen to them if the humans found out there were ghouls in the world. He did everything to protect, to protect, but what if he was also hurting them in the process? _He cared for them so_ much _and he did not want to hurt them at all._

“Hey, man. You doing okay?” Hide was at his shoulder, rubbing a soothing circle on the clothed skin. “You look a little troubled.”

“I’m fine.” Kaneki grimaced when his voice came out raspy, and he hastily cleared it. “I’m fine.”

Hide frowned, but did not push it. “You still up for that date? Or – uh. It doesn’t have to be that if you don’t want. We could just talk.” Hide nodded to himself. “If you would like that?”

Kaneki blinked up at him, closing his eyes when he met Hide’s grin with a smile of his own. “I would like a date.”

Hide’s responding grin was blinding. “So that means I can tell you how adorable you are, right?”

Kaneki was just a tad surprised (horrified?) to find his face turning red. He slapped his hands over his cheeks and heard Hide burst out laughing.

“See? Adorable.” Hide held out his hand again. Without hesitation, Kaneki took it.

Kaneki grabbed his jacket from the booth seat and let Hide drag him out of the stuffy bar and into the cool night air. Hide did not let go of his hand along the way, swinging it lightly as they walked. Kaneki stared down at the ground as Hide hummed some happy tune Kaneki thought he faintly recognized.

“Are you always this quiet? Or I do I just have such a magnificent presence you’re stunned into silence?”

Kaneki glanced up to find Hide examining his face, his eyes filled with mirth.

“Uh – “ Kaneki glanced back down at the ground, feeling embarrassed. “Yes?” _Shit_ , it was a _date_. He should have talked more.

“Oooooh. Yes to both then?” Hide chuckled, bumping his shoulder against Kaneki’s. “I feel so special.”

The unamused stare Kaneki gave Hide only made him grin more.

“Ah! Here we are!” Hide said.

Thankfully, the café was rather close and they only had to walk a few blocks. Kaneki recognized the interior, making him wonder if he was ever there before. It was warm and bright. No wonder Hide liked it so much, with his mismatched bright cloths and sunny grin. They were seated quickly and their order was taken shortly after.

Hide looked impressively pleased since they entered the café and he _finally_ let go of Kaneki’s hand when they sat. The warmth of Hide’s palm was replaced by the warmth of the cup in Kaneki’s hands and he wrapped them around it, trying to chase away some of the chill. Hide sat across from him, elbows on the table.

Hide tapped his fingers on the table and Kaneki wondered what song might be playing in his head. As Hide examined his surroundings, Kaneki examined his face. Hide had soft cheeks and a wide chocolate coloured eyes. They were warm and kind, Kaneki noted. Hide’s blond hair reminded Kaneki of a delinquent’s, but judging from Hide’s outfit, he may have just bleached it because he loved bright colours.

Kaneki leaned his head into his hand. When he looked closer, he could see gold flecks in Hide’s eyes that matched his bright hair, and some freckles that dusted across his nose and cheeks. Kaneki wondered if Hide got more of them during the summer, enough that they spread to his forehead. His chin. Hide’s lips looked soft, though chapped in places, and also a raw spot which suggested Hide bit his lips. Hide’s lips, which Kaneki realized were turned up into a smug smile.

Hide definitely caught Kaneki staring, and it took Kaneki a few seconds to look up and meet his eyes. The way Hide kept embarrassing Kaneki (the way Kaneki kept embarrassing himself?) was beginning to irk him. He wanted to level out the playing field. Well… that and see how pretty Hide would look with pink cheeks.

“Sorry, you’re so beautiful I couldn’t help but admire you.” Kaneki said, trying his best to keep his eyes locked with Hide’s.

Kaneki’s logic was: that way, he could see the way Hide’s widened in surprise. Or, as Kaneki found out, the way they twinkled with delight. Never the less, Hide’s cheeks were tinted with the faintest pink, which was a small victory. Unfortunately, Kaneki’s cheeks were twice as bright.

“So,” Kaneki murmured, desperately trying to think or something else to say. “You said your coworkers were your friends. Tell me a little more about them?”

Hide hummed, relaxing back in his seat and cradling his cup of coffee close to his chest. “Well,” Hide started dramatically. “At the youthful age of twenty-one, I am the youngest of the bunch.”

Twenty-one. The same age as Kaneki.

“Now, there is Akira, Amon and Seidou.” Hide held up three fingers. “Akira’s really grumpy and the biggest perfectionist I’ve ever met, but she’s actually really nice once you get to know her. She always means best and we _have_ gotten her to loosen up a fair bit.” Hide folded one of his fingers down. “Next there’s Amon. He’s the oldest. Don’t let his kindness fool you because he’s actually almost as grumpy as Akira, he just hides his well.” Hide held his last finger up. “Seidou is the most fun of all. He’s always up to talk about anything. Unfortunately, he’s always up to complain about something too.” Hide shook his head, a fond smiling playing on his lips. “I really like all of them. They’re all really brave and tenacious.”

Kaneki nodded. Akira must have been the woman out-drinking the men on either side of her.

“And? How about your friends?” Hide asked.

“Uh…” Kaneki thought of who he could talk about. After some deliberation, he decided to not be as free with their names as Hide was with his friends. After all, everyone he could talk about were ghouls. “There is my best friend. He’s the one I came to the club with. He’s… odd, I suppose. He’s generally well put together and confident. However, he’s usually oblivious to the atmosphere of conversations and the emotions of others.” Kaneki shook his head, smiling. “He’s a fool, but he’s grown a lot as a person over the past few years and I really appreciate the type of person he’s become.”

Hide waited patiently for Kaneki to continue. Meanwhile, Kaneki fidgeted with his cup of coffee. He decided to switch from talking about Tsukiyama to Banjou.

“My other good friend is really, really kind. He looks really intimidating, but he’s really soft. The only person he really gets into arguments with is my best friend. One of the few things they have in common is that they can’t handle scary movies at all. It’s kind of funny actually.” Yeah, Kaneki definitely needed to join them for more movies, more interaction.

“They both sound nice,” Hide said.

Kaneki nodded in agreement. “They are.” To be honest, he did not know what he would do without them. There was also Hinami, who just started going to school a little while ago. But she was a little sister to Kaneki, rather than a friend.

Kaneki took a quick swig of his coffee, signifying he was finished talking. He frowned when he drained the rest of it, not realized he drank the whole thing. Hide flagged the waitress over to refill his cup and Kaneki smiled thankfully.

“Dude, how do you manage to take yours black?” Hide cringed as Kaneki happily sipped the dark liquid.

Kaneki looked up, buzzled. “How do you take yours with all that cream and sugar? You’re ruining perfectly good coffee.” The coffee from the shop was _good_ too. It was sweet enough without anything added (not like Kaneki would be able to anyway). Their coffee rivaled what Yoshimura and Touka made at Anteiku.

“You can it ruining. I call it enhancing.”

Kaneki rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever you say.”

Hide laughed and Kaneki could not help but chuckle as well. Hide’s laugher was contagious in the best way. It made him feel light. It was a relief since he always felt so weighed down by all his responsibilities and the everyday threats that came with his life as a ghoul. It was nice to let go and just laugh. To just enjoy himself and the pleasures some people got to experience every day.

Hide stood partially and raised an eyebrow. “May I?”

Curious, and not quite knowing what to expect, Kaneki nodded, a foolish smile still plastered on his face. Then, Hide shot up and moved Kaneki’s side of the booth, knocking Kaneki with his hip as he slid in beside him. Kaneki huffed and tried to not let his coffee spill as he nearly bumped against the wall. He also nearly jumped as he felt Hide’s arm wrap around his waist, but then leaned against him, enjoying the warmth of the contact. Kaneki felt Hide’s eye on him and he ducked his head.

“You really are too cute.” Hide murmured.

Kaneki whipped his head around to glare at Hide. He reached up and pinched the dimple on Hide’s left cheek gently. “Am I now?”

“Yeah” Hide mumbled, his smile still remaining. “Absolutely adorable.”

“Unbelievable.” Kaneki muttered, releasing Hide’s cheek in favour of wrapping both hands around his coffee, hiding his smile behind the cup.

Hide hummed and Kaneki felt his fingers tap against his side. “So, tell me more about yourself cutie.”

Kaneki groaned as Hide ruffled his hair. “What do you want to know?”

“Usual date stuff. Hobbies. Interests.” Hide shifted a little away from Kaneki (which he noted sadly), but his arm was still wrapped reassuringly around his waist.

Kaneki bit his lip. “I… really like reading. All kinds of books. But mostly horror. Martial arts ones too.”

“Oh, wow. I _never_ would have taken you for a bookworm.” Kaneki could hear the sarcasm in Hide’s voice.

“Don’t be rude.” Kaneki nudged Hide with his elbow.

“Sorry, sorry.” Hide held his side as he laughed. “Please go on. Why do you like reading?”

“It’s quiet. Relaxing.” Kaneki shifted closer to Hide again, noticing the small widening of Hide’s smile in response. “I like to experience different worlds. It’s a nice escape from this one.”

Hide went surprisingly quiet and frowned, and Kaneki cleared his throat hurriedly.

“So. Uh – what are some of your interests?” Kaneki nearly winced, knowing that with as close as Hide was, he could definitely feel his discomfort from the tension throughout his body.

“My interests?” Hide’s grin was right back as if nothing happened. “I love music. Stuff from all over the place. It’s really nice to hear different languages.” He tapped the orange headphones around his neck. “I’m almost always listening to something.”

“Maybe you can give me some recommendations some time.” Kaneki liked music, but Hinami loved it, and he would probably pass Hide’s recommendations onto her.

Hide laughed. “I wish I could ask you for some too, but I can hardly ever manage to read anything other than magazines.”

Kaneki felt Hide’s body shake against his, and his fingers flutter at Kaneki waist. Making a decision, he finished the rest of his coffee – the caffeine running through his veins and making him feel alert and aware. He set the mug down definitely, then pivoted so he was facing more towards Hide, their knees brushing together.

Kaneki cupped the cheek he pinched earlier, and Hide’s eyes widened a fraction. “What if I said I was having a lot of fun right now, that I was really enjoying this date?”

“Uh.” Hide licked his lips. “I would probably high-five myself if I could.”

Kaneki huffed, then tried to make his point as obvious as he possibly could. “What if I said I wanted you to kiss me? Then what would you do?”

 _“Oh_.” Hide’s eye brightened. “Then I probably would.”

“Would you?” Kaneki murmured, leaning closer.

“Mhm.” Hide’s hand tightened around Kaneki’s waist as he pulled him towards him. “Certainly.”

Kaneki stopped when his lips brushed against Hide’s. Hide’s eyes were half open, his cheeks were flushed. “Then you probably should.”

With a groan so quiet it was almost a sigh, Hide pushed forward, connecting their lips. Hide’s were just the way Kaneki imagined them, soft and gentle, but also with a firm edge that sent Kaneki’s mind reeling and heat down to his stomach. The hand Kaneki had on Hide’s cheek slid back to his hair and he tangled his fingers it, pulling Hide so that their chests met and they were nearly flush together. Hide’s other arms slid around his waist as well, both of them meeting at the small of Kaneki’s back. Shuddering, Kaneki clutched at Hide’s shoulder as well.

“Fuck.” Hide breathed, breaking away for a gasp of air, but he was right back the next second, his tongue tracing along Kaneki’s bottom lip temptingly. Kaneki opened his mouth with a gasp and then Hide’s tongue pressed against his and it was absolutely _heavenly._ Kaneki could not get close enough, and as he tried, he more felt rather than heard Hide laugh. He did not pay the noise any mind though, humming as he nipped at Hide’s lip.

Kaneki heart fluttered rapidly, and it seemed like he could not get enough air, but neither could he get enough of Hide. Trembling, Kaneki carefully pushed himself back, going a little further than he intended, and Hide nearly fell into his lap. Chest heaving, Kaneki quickly ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as he realized he just made out with Hide in the middle of the café and damn near climbed into his lap as well.

“You okay?” Hide’s fingers brushed against his forearm, his eyes wide and concerned, and his pupils still dilated as well.

Kaneki nodded hastily. “I – yeah. Just… give me a few minutes. Excuse me.” Kaneki nudged Hide so he could get out of the booth, then hurried off to the bathroom. The waitress was nowhere in sight, so hopefully she had not seen him and Hide kissing.

The bathroom was empty as well, and Kaneki stood in front of the sink, taking more deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He ran the tap until it was cold, then slashed his face with the water, helping him cool his head and question if what he was doing was something he really wanted to do.

And he really thought it was.

It felt good to be with Hide, to kiss him. And even if he could have only one night with him, Kaneki would take it. He just had to gather up his nerve and work past the butterflies in his stomach.

Kaneki turned off the tap and dried his face with the bottom of his shirt.

When he returned, he saw Hide was stretched out, gazing at his empty coffee cup sadly. However, when he saw Kaneki, he perked up.

“Dude,” Hide was grinning again. “I almost thought you were gonna bail.”

Kaneki rolled his eyes. “Without my jacket? Please.” He picked up said jacket and threw it over his shoulder. He was still feeling too heated to wear it. Besides, he liked the way Hide’s eyes skimmed over his muscular arms and torso.

“Oh quit sassing me.” Hide hopped up as well. “The bill’s all paid for. I was guessing you were done. The café’s closing pretty soon anyway.”

Kaneki did not know how to ask, so instead, he let his actions speak for him.

Hide’s breath hitched when Kaneki reached up to trace the outline of his collarbone through his shirt, his fingers sliding to the crook of Hide’s neck as he stepped forward, tilting his head slightly. He was expecting a slight pause, a point in which he would stop and inch away from Hide’s lips and wait for him to kiss him. Instead, Hide immediately surged forward and crashed their lips together. In response, Kaneki pressed forward just as intensely, jerking back when he realized he pushed Hide up against the nearby wall.

“Shit. Sorry,” Kaneki voice sounded a little strangled. “Are you okay?”

“Trust me, I’m much better than okay.” Hide leaned forward, brushing his lips against Kaneki’s. The kiss was achingly soft, unlike the other ones. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“If they’re closing I can’t imagine they’d let us stay.”

“Didn’t I ask you to quit sassing me?” Hide gave Kaneki a quick peck on the cheek. “You know what I mean. Do you want to come to my place? If you don’t I’ll make sure you get home safely.” It was funny, hearing a human say that to a ghoul, but Kaneki was touched none the less.

…

Hide’s apartment was certainly cleaner than Kaneki anticipated. Kaneki thought Hide would be the type of person to not be bothered with cleaning all that much, but Kaneki was pleasantly surprised. There were even some candles on the table that smelt like fresh linen and made the whole apartment smell clean.

“You can throw your coat on the back of the sofa.” Hide said, throwing his own coat down. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“I’m good, thanks.” After placing his coat down, Kaneki glanced around a little. Much of the furniture was dark, but there were bright accents that perfectly fit Hide’s wardrobe and personality. Kaneki felt a little awkward standing in the centre of Hide’s living room. It was not like he was a normal guest.

The awkwardness did not last long though. After a few moments of silence in which Kaneki thought he saw Hide twiddling his fingers, Hide was pulling Kaneki close again, his fingers hooked in his belt loops.

“Can I kiss you again?” Hide breathed. When Kaneki nodded, Hide smiled softly. Hide tasted sweet and Kaneki hesitantly delved his tongue into his mouth. Hide opened welcomingly, one hand rising and pulling on Kaneki’s hair, and the other dropping and running over Kaneki’s abs. Hide made a surprised noise, then he began tracing the lines of Kaneki’s muscles, his fingernails scratching lightly in such a way that made them tremble. Kaneki felt like he was not doing enough with his hands, so he simply put them on Hide’s chest, his fingers splayed. By then, both of Hide’s hands were on Kaneki’s stomach with fascination. “Dude. Your shirt should come off. Right now.”

“Okay. You too.” They separated briefly, and Kaneki nearly got an arm stuck with how quick he was trying to get his off, but as soon as he tossed it to the side, Hide’s hands were on him again.

“You’re so ripped. It’s unbelievable.” Hide’s fingers ran up his sides, almost ticklish. “Just. Your abs. Holy shit. And your everything else too.” Hide scrapped his fingernails down Kaneki’s back. Hide continued the path down Kaneki’s back until he reached the waistband of his pants. Hide’s eyes locked with Kaneki’s as his hands slid down further, over the back of Kaneki’s pants. His hands paused there and Kaneki swallowed thickly. He steadied himself with his hands once again on Hide’s shoulders, his thumbs tracing his clavicles.

Kaneki’s eyes shut as Hide squeezed his ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. Kaneki groaned and threw his head back when Hide’s lips moved to the crook of his neck, sucking and biting hard enough that it would have left a mark if he was a human. He could feel himself hardening, an unrelenting heat working its way down past his stomach and pooling, making his legs shake and his pants feel far too confining.

“ _Hide_.”

Kaneki wanted more, he wanted Hide to touch him in other places too. Kaneki could feel Hide’s erection pushed up against his thigh, and if Kaneki twisted his hips just right –

“ _Mmm._ ” Hide groaned, grinding back against Kaneki. Kaneki lifted his head to suck at the lobe of Hide’s ear, moaning the whole while, unable to keep himself quiet with the unrelenting feeling of Hide pulling them firmly together, in a motion that felt so good, yet was so incredibly frustrating and unsatisfying.

Kaneki’s hands trailed down to the button on Hide’s pants. He wanted them out of the way, he wanted to be as close to Hide as he could and feel him as much as he could as well. However, Hide’s hands stopped him.

“If you take these off, I’m totally going to forget they’re around my ankles later and fall on my ass.”

Kaneki snorted. “That sounds like an oddly specific experience.” He was surprisingly out of breath for how little they had done. “Has that happened to you before?”

“Yes, though probably not in the context you’re thinking of.” Hide guided Kaneki to his bedroom.

Kaneki shook his head with a smile as Hide closed the bedroom door behind them. The room was just as clean as the rest of the house, though the blankets were tangled and half-thrown on the floor. Hide walked forward and quickly tidied it up, then patted the edge of the bed.

Kaneki sat beside him, taking a deep breath. He was in Hide’s bedroom, on his _bed_ , getting ready to have _sex_ with him. The thought made Kaneki shiver, both from nerves and eager anticipation.

“Here, let’s scoot up all the way to the pillows.” Kaneki did as Hide requested, smiling as he noticed Hide fluff a pillow for Kaneki to lay his head on. As Kaneki relaxed, Hide settled over him, straddling his hips. Kaneki resisted the urge to buck his hips up against Hide’s, and instead waited as Hide dropped a hand to his chest and slowly dragged his fingertips down, leaving a trail of fire. As Hide undid his pants, Kaneki threw his head back, breathing heavily. His face felt hot and was most likely red. Kaneki lifted his hips to assist the path of his pants. His socks came off inside the legs, and all he was left with were his underwear. “You still doing good?” Hide asked, sounding rather flustered. Kaneki tilted his head so he could look at him. His eyes were glazed, almost fevered in appearance, his pupils large and dilated.

“Y-yeah.” Kaneki’s voice was quiet as he watched Hide closely, eyeing his every movement. Hide’s hand slid just a bit lower and Kaneki gasped at the light touch against his erection. Then, Hide pressed his hand down, palming Kaneki’s cock. Kaneki’s hands flew up, wrapping around Hide’s waist, his fingers digging into Hide’s back. He could feel more pressure as Hide rolled his hips against his own hand. Hide’s groan felt like it went straight to Kaneki’s cock and his toes curled as Hide held his hips down and continued to pleasure him. Kaneki could not hold back his own moan, feeling both overwhelmed with the sensations he was feeling, and wanting more at the same time.

“What do you want me to do next?” Hide continued his ministrations and it was a struggle for Kaneki to make out any words.

Kaneki shuddered. “More.”

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific.” Hide laughed, his thumb tracing circles against the dip of Kaneki’s hip. “Do you want me to suck you off? Do you want to fuck me? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Hide’s hand stopped its movements, and though Kaneki missed the feeling, it allowed him to speak properly. “ _Fuck me._ ”

“Is that an answer or an expletive?” Hide huffed.

Maybe Kaneki would have mirrored Hide’s words earlier and told him not to sass if him, if only he was not feeling as desperate as he was. “I want you to fuck me.” The words were quiet, and Kaneki barely managed to force them out, but judging by Hide’s grin, he heard.

“How do you feel about getting naked?” Hide waggled his eyebrows.

Kaneki did not know how to respond, so instead, he answered by scrambling for the band of his underwear. He hesitated when his fingers brushed them, but Hide graciously got off him and turned away, so Kaneki took that time to finish undressing, sit up and bring up his knees to cover himself.

As he did, Kaneki admired Hide’s rear as he sauntered across his bedroom to a dresser, mumbling to himself as he opened a drawer. “Are you allergic to latex or anything?”

“Nothing.” Kaneki stuttered. Though with Hide not right on top of him, his voice was much clearer.

“Awesome.” Hide shifted through the drawer and picked out a few items: two foil wrapped packages and a bottle of what Kaneki assumed was lube. He tossed Kaneki one of the package and Kaneki raised his eyebrows are he examined it.

“Banana?” Kaneki asked, slightly amused.

Hide winked. “It’s my favourite flavour.” He deposited his condom and the lube nearby on the bed, turning back to grin at Kaneki. 

Despite the situation, Kaneki found that Hide’s lighthearted attitude helped him relax and loosen up.

“You doing okay?” Hide murmured, eyes soft.

“Yeah.” Hide started climbing back onto the bed, but Kaneki held out his palm and looked pointedly at Hide’s pants, which still remained on.

Hide followed his gaze, then laughed. “All right. I’m already only half-dressed, so forgive me if this strip tease is a little short.”

Hide dragged his fingers sinfully down his chest, playing with the button on his pants. Hide looked a little awkward as he pushed the fabric over his hips, freeing the obvious bulge in his pants. On his bright underwear, Kaneki could see a damp spot of pre-cum. Kaneki nibbled at his lip, enjoying the way Hide made his lean muscles strain. It was really great, and fairly arousing. That is until Hide’s leg got caught as he tried to kick his pants off and he fell over. The bed bounced as Hide fell on it and Kaneki laughed.

“I meant to do that.” Hide huffed, finishing kicking off his pants with frustration.

Kaneki just laughed again and Hide pouted. Kaneki rolled his eyes and held out his hands, and when Hide took them, Kaneki pulled him closer. Hide sat in front of Kaneki, and let go of Kaneki’s hands in favour of putting them on his knees. Hide massaged them, then slowly spread his fingers, firmly running his hands down the outside of Kaneki’s thighs, then back up again. After a few strokes, Hide gently pushed his hands between Kaneki’s knees, his fingers teasing the soft skin as he slowly parted Kaneki’s legs.

“Hide…” Kaneki shuddered as Hide’s fingers traced further up, but did not touch him anywhere that gave him relief.

Hide hummed and Kaneki heard the crinkling of a wrapper. Then Hide put the condom on Kaneki and wrapped his lips around him all in the same instant, and the only thing keeping Kaneki from thrusting up into the warmth of Hide’s mouth was Hide’s hands firmly holding down his hips.

“ _Fuck._ Hide – I. _Fuck._ ” Kaneki buried his hands in Hide’s hair, moaning. He tried to keep quiet, worried about what Hide’s neighbors might think, but Hide did not seem to mind any of the noises he made. If anything, he was encouraging Kaneki to be louder.

Hide was sucking at Kaneki’s head, his grip firm as he stroked up and down Kaneki’s shaft. _The things Hide could do with his tongue –_

Hide took Kaneki’s cock deeper into his mouth. As he bobbed up and down, his hands left Kaneki. Though the blood was roaring loud in Kaneki’s ears and he did not hear Hide pop the cap off the lube, it did not come as a surprise when Hide’s slippery fingers traced along the seam of his ass. As Hide pulled off his cock, he smiled at Kaneki, even as he had drool running down his chin.

“I’m gonna make you feel good.” Hide said, using his forearm to wipe his face.

Kaneki shuddered at the promise. “You already are.”

A finger slowly pushed into Kaneki. Hide watched his expression the whole time, gauging his reaction. Hide’s dry hand moved to massage Kaneki’s abdominals. Kaneki’s hand folded over his as he relaxed against Hide’s touch.

The sensation was strange, yet so incredibly erotic and arousing. Hide was so gently rubbing his insides, carefully stretching him. Hide continued stroking his stomach as he pushed his finger in and out, offering words of encouragement.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Hide groaned, momentarily pausing his actions so he could shift forward and kiss Kaneki, a messy mixture of tongue and teeth. “It’s going to feel so nice to be inside you.”

Kaneki bit his lip. “Fuck. Then get on with it.” Kaneki pushed back against Hide’s hand for emphasis.

“So impatient,” Hide laughed. “Alright, I’ll stop teasing.”

Kaneki moaned as Hide thrust two fingers into him. Kaneki gasped and shuddered as Hide hit his prostate. He distantly heard Hide murmur something about being lucky, but he was too busy gasping and shuddering as he twitched around Hide’s fingers. Hide was scissoring them, moving away from Kaneki’s prostate just long enough to frustrate him, but not long enough to bring him down from his high. He was shaking, and Hide was adding another finger and everything felt _so hot_ and he did not know how much more he could _take._

Kaneki was almost ashamed of the whine that slipped out of his mouth when Hide pulled his fingers out of him with a wet noise. _He was so close._

There was the sound of a foil wrapper, then Hide’s hands were on him again. “Are you ready?”

“ _Yes._ ” Kaneki back arched as he felt Hide rub his cock against his sensitive opening. “Hide. Hide – ahhh – _yes_.”

Hide pushed in frustratingly slow and Kaneki scrambled to grab onto something, onto _anything_. Then Hide’s hands found his and gave them a tight squeeze. He continued to push in, kissing wet lines up and down Kaneki’s ridges of muscles, watching them with fascination as they twitched.

Everything felt tight and hot. Chest heaving, Kaneki squeezed Hide’s hands back, feeling every inch as Hide’s cock pushed into him. He felt so full, yet he wanted more, and moaned enthusiastically when Hide gave that to him. When Hide bottomed out, Kaneki gasped, the feeling of Hide’s hips pressed flush against his ass making him shudder.

“Don’t stop.” Kaneki breathed, and Hide groaned, starting a slow, shallow rhythm. Kaneki guided Hide’s hands to his hips. Hide sucked in a breath, then his fingers dug into Kaneki’s hips hard enough it would have bruised him if he was human. Hide picked up the pace, but it still was not quick enough, and he was just missing that spot inside Kaneki that made him feel so good.

“Ken.” Hide was shaking, his thrusting becoming erratic as his eyes started to glaze with pleasure.

“Let me ride you?” Kaneki asked.

Hide nodded his head quickly. “Yeah. Fuck yeah.”

Kaneki flipped them over and Hide’s hands immediately shot to his chest, feeling the muscles and playing with his nipples as the muscles in Kaneki’s legs bulged. He drove them into the mattress, grinding down against Hide’s hips.

A jolt seemed to go through his whole body as Hide’s cock brushed just the right spot. He pushed down again, seeking out the same spot.

“I’m close.” Hide gasped. He quickly wrapped a fist around Kaneki’s cock, pumping it in time with his movements. “Come on, Ken. Cum with me.”

Kaneki only had to move up and down a few more times. He cried out quietly, his eyes automatically closing as he rode out his orgasm, continuing to grind against Hide and drive his cock as deep as he could inside him. Distantly, he heard Hide gasp as well.

Trembling, Kaneki’s legs felt weak, and Hide’s hands rose to his waist to help him lay down. He flopped down limply, feeling empty as Hide slipped out of him. Hide idly traced his fingers along Kaneki’s back. Though he was tired, Kaneki felt hyperaware of the touch, the faintest brush of Hide’s skin against his being incredibly sensitive.

“How you doing?”

Kaneki hummed and snuggled closer to Hide, nudging his shoulder with his cheek. “Tired.”

Hide laughed and lingered for a few minutes, giving Kaneki soft touches and kisses that had him melting further into his arms. Hide ran his fingers through Kaneki’s hair once more before he stood. Kaneki curled up further in the blankets, feeling chilly without Hide beside him. The longer he laid in Hide’s bed, the more he realized it was rather comfortable and his eyes suddenly felt heavy.

What seemed like seconds later, Hide was poking his nose insistently. “Come on buddy. I know you’re tired, but you’ll feel much better after we get cleaned up. Besides, I want to change my sheets.”

After a few more seconds, Kaneki relented. He let Hide guide him into the bathroom, which smelled fruity and sweet. The air was humid and hot, even though the fan was running.

Kaneki sighed as he relaxed into the water and Hide slid in front of him. “There we go. You want me to do your hair for you?”

“Sure,” Kaneki sighed. He liked the feeling of Hide’s hands in his hair and the way he rubbed his scalp. “I can do you after.”

“Thanks, but I’m already rather worn out.” Kaneki could hear the smirk in Hide’s voice. “Don’t think I could go another round.”

“Oh shush.” Kaneki mumbled. “You know what I mean.”

After about half an hour, they finally made it back to bed, falling asleep while tangled in each other’s naked limbs.

…

When Hide woke up, he was alone in his bed. The pillow beside him still held an imprint of a head, but where Ken had been laying had gone long cold. He must have left a few hours earlier, and Hide did not even wake up.

He was feeling disappointed. As he got to know Ken, he really hoped it would not turn out to be just a one night thing. He guessed Ken felt differently.

Sighing, Hide sat up and stretched, feeling numerous muscles ache. He had severe bedhead from sleeping with his hair wet and he could feel large portions of it sticking up from his scalp. He ran his fingers through it, then felt it spring back into place. It would probably take some water to help brush the mess out.

Hide stumbled out of bed, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up. He still felt utterly exhausted from the night and thinking about it only weighed him down with a faint sadness.

Ugh.

Hide made his way to the kitchen to make himself some instant coffee in the hopes it would help wake him up at least a little. But, to his surprise, there was a note left on the kitchen table. It read:

_Hide,_

_Thank you for last night. I’m sorry I left while you were still asleep, but I didn’t want to wake you so early. I would be happy if you decided to call or text me sometime._

Then below, was his number.

Hide felt a grin split across his face. Oh yes, he would definitely be calling. As a matter of fact, Hide wanted to call right away, but if Ken left so early, then he was probably busy. Besides, Hide had to get ready for his super important meeting as well.

His super important meeting.

 _Shit_.

Hide glanced at the clock and shouted a curse. The meeting started in five minutes and there was _no way_ he was going to make it on time. Hide ran for his jacket, picking through his pockets for his phone. Just as he picked it up, he could feel it vibrate in his hand. The caller name read: _Mado Akira_.

Hide picked up. _“Fuck. Fuck._ I slept in.”

“ _I’ve been calling you for hours._ ” Akira hissed. She was pissed, and rightfully so. “ _Didn’t I tell you how_ important _this meeting is? How punctual the ghouls we’re meeting with are and how much they hate when people are_ late?”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Hide murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What do you want me to do now?”

Akira sighed, and though clearly not placated, she talked in a calmer tone. “ _Get your ass down here_ right now _. You’re the best of us at gathering information and they’re definitely going to want to meet you. I’ll cover for you until then_.”

Hide was about to thank her, but she already hung up.

…

By the time he reached the meeting place, he was gasping for air. The bus only took him so close, and since they were meeting in a nearly abandoned area, he had to run quite far. He was definitely at least half an hour late and damn it, the meeting was probably almost over. If it had not finished already.

It had not apparently, and when Hide spotted Akira, and Akira spotted him, he was sent a glare that would make anyone tremble. They were sitting around in chairs that had some wear and tear. It was not like the ghouls owned the place, they probably had hardly any connection to it at all. Ghouls hardly took any risks, especially when they were meeting humans who already knew what they were.

On top of that, the ones they were meeting were wearing masks, obscuring their facial features. It always chilled Hide when he saw some of the masks, but he understood the necessity for them.

Hide tried to join in as quietly as he could. He probably still looked like a mess, though he tried to clean himself up in the mere ten minutes he had before the bus arrived. His hair was probably still a wreck, especially with all the running he was doing. Well, at least he was dressed well. There was always that.

As he sat beside Akira, he ignored the kick to the shin Seidou gave him, and the way Amon seemed to be ignoring him. Instead, he took note of the ghouls they were talking with.

There were a few hanging around the area, all wearing similar gas masks and dark attire. They seemed to just be listening, and not conversing like the other two were. There was man sitting in front of Hide and Akira. He had light blue hair and a strange moon-shaped mask. He was staring at Hide, and under the shade of his mask, Hide could see a red eye examining him. The man’s expression was indecipherable.

The man who Hide knew to be their leader sat to his right, directly in front of Amon. The first thing Hide noticed was his unusually black fingernails. And the next was his hair.

Rather familiar white hair.

His mask was creepy as hell. All black leather and an eyepatch and a _fucking_ grinning mouth on it, a zipper running between the two sets of teeth.

Then, the ghoul’s eye met Hide’s and he knew for sure.

And he could not for the life of him wipe his smug smile off his face. Eyes wide, he tried the best he could, but the quirk of his lips wouldn’t go away.

Yep.

That dangerous ghoul his group was so nervous about meeting was totally the guy Hide had sex with the previous night. It was so ridiculous and unbelievable Hide wanted to laugh. Slap his knee and ask the world what kind of joke it was pulling on him.

Ken obviously recognized Hide was well. His eyes shot from Hide to his three partners. Hide watched the realization slowly dawn on Ken’s face.

Akira noticed Ken’s lapse in speaking, and spoke herself. “My apologies for this one.” She looked like she was going to say more, but Ken waved her off.

“It’s fine.” He said. “We’re finished anyway. We have all we need, and as long as the information proves to be true, we’ll send you the payment we discussed.”

“I assure you the information is accurate.” Hide winced as Akira slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Even though his punctuality is lacking, Hideyoshi’s the best we’ve had.”

Hide waggled his eyebrows and Kaneki’s eyes swept over him again. “If you say so.”

Ken stood and the others followed suit. Hide scrambled up as well.

“Thank you for your time,” Amon bowed respectfully.

When they left the building, Seidou groaned. “I have the worst headache of my life.”

“I do as well,” Akira said. “But it’s not because of the alcohol we consumed last night.” She glared at Hide again and he held out his hands. “What were _you_ up to that made you so late?” Her fingers snagged the neck of his shirt and pulled it away to show a half-hidden hickey.

Seidou whistled and Amon just shook his head.

“So…?” Seidou pressed. “Were they cute?”

Hide flushed and sputtered. If only Seidou _knew_. But no, he would not do that to Ken. Instead, he took out his phone, and the piece of paper Ken wrote and Hide stuck in the pocket of his pants. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a call to make.”

Akira groaned. “Fine, go.”

“Thank you.” Hide would get her something nice later in apology.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hide punched Ken’s numbers into his phone. He didn’t even press the talk button when there was a gentle touch on his elbow and Hide spun around in surprise.

“Sorry,” Ken murmured. He let go of Hide, then crossed his arms, looking nervous and defensive.

Hide smiled gently. “You know, if I actually remembered to set my alarm last night, I was planning to get up early and make us breakfast… Well, I guess at least you didn’t have to eat my awful cooking.”

“Not like I would have been able to tell anyway.” Ken shook his head, though his eye was squinted just a bit, like he had a small smile under that mask.

However, the tension still remained in his shoulders. Hesitantly, Hide closed the space between them, placing a hand on Ken’s cheek. Ken’s one visible eye widened considerably. “So, are you going to let me take you out on another date?”

It took Ken a few seconds to answer. He seemed shocked. “Yeah,” Ken’s voice was thick. “I’d like that.”

Hide let out the breath he did not know he was holding, then slid his other hand up to the zipper on Ken’s mask. He drew it open slowly and Ken’s breath hitched. Then Ken pressed their lips together and Hide lost himself in the kiss.


	2. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently people want more, so? Here it is?
> 
> I'm lazy at titling chapters. Can you tell?

Ken held Hide’s hand as they walked the rest of the way back to the apartment. They were an odd couple, both dressed in suits, though Hide had to admit Ken’s was much more fashionable and expensive than his. And, despite how good Ken looked in it, Hide really knew Ken looked much better out of it.

Ken’s mask was tucked securely away in his messenger bag, something Hide thought suited the adorable bookworm. He was smiling sweetly, occasionally glancing down at their joined hands. Hide squeezed Ken’s hand when he did so, earning a light squeeze back every time.

Hide unlocked and opened his front door with one hand, kicking it shut behind them. He then pulled Ken into a kiss as he leaned back against the door for support, sighing happily when their lips met. Ken placed his hands on either side of Hide’s waist, taking another step forward so their chests were pressed together.

But they kept the kiss innocent, not heated like so many were last night. Not after long, Ken pulled back, looking so content Hide could not help but gently scatter kisses all over his face. Ken’s smile widened as he squirmed slightly and Hide grinned in response.

_Fuck._ He fell so hard and so fast.

“Do you want to watch a movie with me?” Hide asked, brushing his forehead against Ken’s. It was adorable how the lightest touches would make Ken so flustered. It was like he did not expect the gentleness, the tenderness of the action, which only made more sense since Hide now knew who Ken was. And it only made Hide want to pamper him more, to give him those soft touches and watch his face light up red.

Ken nodded slowly. “What kind of movie?”

“The really crappy kind.” Hide grinned, then leaned forward to quickly kiss the tip of Ken’s nose. “The really, really crappy kind.”

“Are you even going to be watching it?” Ken teased, shaking his head.

“Probably not.” Hide pushed away from the door and went to the living room, pulling Ken after him. “I need to enjoy all those cuddles I was denied this morning.”

Ken rolled his eyes and flopped down on Hide’s couch. “Well, put the movie in and hurry over then.”

Hide winked and hurried about, turning everything on and putting the disk in, only to run to the kitchen for a bottle of soda for himself and a glass of water for Ken. Ken watched him the whole time, something like fondness in his expression. It made Hide feel all warm and giddy.

Ken murmured his thanks when Hide handed him the glass of water, taking a few gulps of it before setting down on Hide’s table. He then patted his stomach, an invitation for Hide to lay down. And damn, was that a tempting offer, but…

Hide laid down, squeezing himself between Ken and the back of the couch. He waggled his eyebrows. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to be on the bottom this time.”

“ _Oh my god_.” Ken’s face went bright red, and when he rolled over Hide, he promptly hid his face against his shoulder. “You’re embarrassing.”

Hide wrapped his arms around Ken, shimmying down a little so their heads were level. “Can I kiss you again?”

Ken hummed, tilting his head up. “Yeah.”

Hide kissed Ken gently like he did before, feeling Ken relax on top of him. Hide tangled his fingers in Ken’s hair, hearing him sigh as Hide lightly scratched his fingers against his scalp. Ken cupped Hide’s cheeks, cradling his face as he pressed more firmly against him. When Hide ran out of breath, Ken gave Hide little kisses along his jaw.

“Can I see them?” Hide brushed his thumb under one of Ken’s eyes. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Ken froze. “…Why?” His voice was quiet, vulnerable.

Hide ran his fingers up and down Ken’s spine, hoping it was comforting. “I want to see you. All of you.”

Ken cleared his throat, glancing away before meeting Hide’s eyes again. “I – I guess I could? You… You know already, so…”

Hide waited patiently, continuing to massage Ken’s back as he considered. Then, he watched the black slowly bleed into Ken’s left eye. Only the left. Hide was confused for a moment, but decided not to comment on it, knowing Ken was already nervous – and a little scared too it seemed.

Hide brushed his lips against Ken’s eyelid, making Ken flutter his eyes shut. Then Hide kissed his human eye as well, just as gently. “They’re beautiful. Thank you, Ken.”

Ken’s cheeks were flushed and he inhaled shakily. “U-um.” Hide watched as tears slowly started to gather in his eyes. Ken covered his mouth with one hand, leaning back slightly.

“It’s okay.” Hide assured, carefully wiping tears from Ken’s eyes. He tentatively guided Ken back down, guiding him to rest his head against his shoulder once again. “It’s okay.”

Ken made an affirmative noise, muffled by Hide’s shirt as he continued to cry on it. Hide held him until the tears stopped and so did Ken’s shaking. When Ken lifted his head again, his eyes dry, but red. Hide smiled and kissed Ken’s forehead lightly.

“Now, how about that crappy movie?”

Ken laughed. “Okay.”

Hide wiggled. “Except I’m gonna have to actually move to get the remote.”

Ken eyed the remote at the end of the table for a few moments before he settled back down on top of Hide, sighing. “It’s so far.”

Hide groaned. “How are you so buff but so lazy?”

“I’m not lazy.” Ken huffed. “I just like cuddles.”

“My cuddles?” Hide grinned and Ken rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Ken muttered, but practically melted when Hide began to massage his scalp.

It was a nice moment. It really was.

The moment was shattered as Hide’s front door burst open suddenly, causing both him and Ken to shoot up. Ken and Hide only had enough time to glance at each other before Mado Akira came barreling into the room, looking rather pissed. She never was in a good mood with a hangover. Hide swallowed thickly and it seemed like Ken was trying to hide behind him.

“So, ‘I have a call to make’ rather quickly became ‘I’m going to send a text and disappear’, huh? Hideyoshi?” She hissed, placing a hand on her forehead. “I _swear_. First this morning and _now._ ” She suddenly cocked her head, seeming to notice Ken for the first time. “Who’s that?”

“U-um.” Hide choked and sputtered, trying to lie but coming up blank.

“Oh. The guy from last night.” Dear god did Akira even have a filter?

Hide squirmed a little under her gaze and as she took a closer look at Ken, Hide saw her eyes widen.

“Hide, I need to speak with you outside. Right now.” Akira spun on her heel before Hide could even respond. Hide heard the clicking of her shoes on the floor until the front door slammed shut.

Hide groaned, ruffling his hair. “Shit.”

Ken sighed, sliding his hands over Hide’s back and shoulders. “Do you think she knows?”

“Probably. Akira’s really observant.” Hide leaned back against Ken hands, letting him massage the tension out of his shoulders (or at least try). “She also doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Hide stood, picking at his shirt. “What do I even say?”

“Whatever you feel is best.” Ken murmured.

Hide nodded slowly. “Whatever I feel is best… okay.”

Hide followed Akira out into the hallway, chewing on his lip and wondering what kind of lecture he was in for. She had her arms crossed, her foot tapping impatiently against the ground.

“Nagachika Hideyoshi. You better have a good explanation for this.” Akira glared at him.

“Ah, well.” Hide scratched the back of his head. “Right.” He cleared his throat. “We met at the bar last night – but I guess you already know that – uh…” Shit, he could feel his face going red.

“You like him, don’t you?” Though Akira’s voice still had an edge, it was softer.

“Look, I know he seemed really intimidating at the meeting today, but he’s nice. And yeah, I think I do.” Hide smiled a little.

“Fine,” Akira relented. “Just be careful, okay? I know you know that, but…”

“You’ll be worried anyway,” Hide finished. “Thank you, Akira.”

“Don’t thank me.” Akira shook her head. “You still owe me, you know. Twice now.”

Hide grinned. “Geez, give me a break.”

Akira reached out and patted shoulder. “Not a chance.”

Hide slid back into his apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him that time. When he returned to the living room, Ken was cracking his fingers, his brows pinched together. However, when he looked up and saw Hide, his expression smoothed out.

“How did it go?” Ken’s voice sounded a little strained.

“Good?” Hide smiled, hoping it would help set Ken at ease. “I think so.”

Hide sat beside him, catching his hand as he went to crack another knuckle. Ken blinked slowly at him as he kissed his fingers. Hide threaded their fingers together, feeling Ken’s twitch before he held onto Hide’s hand tightly.

“If you want to laze around all day with me, you could borrow something more comfortable to wear.” Hide ran his thumb over the back of Ken’s hand. “I don’t know about you, but I hate suits.”

Ken glanced down at his with a frown. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Five minutes later they were back on the couch, Ken in a pair of borrowed sweatpants and sweater, and Hide in a pair of shorts and t-shirt. Ken looked really cute with the hood of the sweater pulled up and the sleeves pulled down to his fingers. The movie was starting and Ken was curled up on Hide’s chest, shooting him a weird look as he intently munched on popcorn. The movie truly was horrible, but after Hide finished absolutely all the popcorn in the first ten minutes, he mostly paid attention to Ken instead. He used his palms to map the expanse of Ken’s back, tracing all the muscles and bones. He wondered where Ken’s kagune came out, if it was on his shoulders, his upper back, the small of his back or his lower back. He made sure to be extra gentle with those areas, paying close attention in case Ken stiffened or became uncomfortable. But Ken only relaxed more, so Hide began to massage the knotted muscles under his skin. He would trace all the way up Ken’s neck and back down to his lower back – but never lower.

When the movie ended, Ken was asleep, much to Hide surprise. Though he guessed he should not have been given how dark the circles under his eyes were. Hide draped his arms around Ken’s waist, making him shift a little and sigh. When he did, he turned his head, giving Hide a view of his face.

He was so beautiful. He looked so peaceful and Hide wished he could look so content every second he was awake. Hide slipped one of his arms off Ken’s back and reached out, lightly brushing the back of his hand against Ken’s cheek for a brief second, pulling back when Ken’s face suddenly twisted.

“Ken?” Hide murmured cautiously, seeing he was still asleep. Ken grimaced again, his teeth clenching. “Ken?” Hide shook his shoulder lightly. “Wake up.” Was he having a nightmare?

It did not take much for Ken’s eyes to snap open and for all his breath to whoosh out of him. His eyes darted to Hide’s face, his pupils blown, his body tense, but slowly, he started to relax again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Hide whispered. “It’s fine. You can go back to sleep. I’ll wake you if you have a bad dream.”

Ken slowly shook his head. “I don’t want to go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” That was worrisome. How bad were the nightmares Ken had? He never thought about it before, but he supposed it made sense. The horrors Ken dealt with in his life were probably things Hide could not even imagine, and that was saying something. Hide only got a glimpse of the ghoul world in his investigations, while Ken was surely completely immersed in it.

Ken sighed heavily. “Sorry, I need to get up and move a bit.”

“Alright.” Hide disentangled their arms and legs, sitting up when Ken stood and stretched. “Do you need anything?”

“Ah…” Ken bit his lip. “Coffee would be good.”

Hide followed Ken to the kitchen and showed him where the coffee was. “I only have pre-grinded stuff. Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” Ken looked through Hide minimal supply of coffee before he picked a brand. Ken briefly inspected Hide’s coffee maker before he started brewing it. As the pot filled and the scent of coffee filled the room, Ken seemed to calm down considerably, his muscles loosening as he leaned back against the counter.

Hide took two mugs out of the cabinet, taking a few seconds to choose. As he handed Ken a bright yellow one covered in flowers, Ken smiled.

“This is almost painful to look at. Why is it so colourful?” He touched one of flowers that had a smiley face on it.

“Hey, that’s my favourite cup. Don’t dis my style,” Hide declared dramatically.

Ken laughed, a little red coming back to his cheeks. “Okay,” Ken acceded. “Your style is very cute.”

“And?” Hide perked up a little.

Ken rolled his eyes. “And you are as well.”

Hide grinned as Ken blushed, thinking that Ken was certainly much cuter. Hide settled against the counter beside Ken, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I think your coffee is done.”

“Oh.” Ken scrambled to pour himself his coffee, nearly spilling some on his hand in the process. Hide decided to pour his own, pretending to not notice the way Ken stuck his tongue out when he added his usual amount of cream and sugar.

Hide raised his eyebrows as he drank his delicious mixture, watching at Ken downed his cupful in almost one go, not even flinching even though Hide was sure he scalded his mouth. Ken immediately poured himself another cup.

Hide frowned and brushed his fingers against Ken’s cheek. “Be gentle with yourself, okay?”

Ken froze with the cup halfway to his lips, his eyes wide. Slowly, he put the cup down, reaching out to curl an arm around Hide’s waist. “Why?” He murmured.

Even though it was only one word, it was a complicated question. Surely, Ken went through a lot of pain from his fights to eliminate other ghouls. A little burn to his mouth would be nothing, especially if he healed quickly like ghouls did. Still, if the pain could be avoided... “You deserve to be treated nicely, to be cared for.”

Ken sighed and rested his head against Hide’s shoulder. “Do I?”

“Yes,” Hide stated.

Ken raised his head and pressed their lips together softly. It was different than their earlier kisses, it felt much more intimate. Ken placed his cup on the counter and Hide followed suit. Hide pressed closer to Ken, wrapping his arms around him now that they were free. Ken only pulled Hide closer, tracing Hide’s bottom lip with his tongue. Hide groaned as he opened his mouth, shuddering at the feeling of Ken’s tongue brushing against his. Not to be outdone, Hide slowly trailed his hands down Ken’s back, pausing at his hips.

Ken insistently nipped Hide’s lip, arching his back. “You can keep going.”

Hide squeezed Ken’s ass, humming. “God, you look good in my clothes.”

“That. Line. Is so. Overdone.” Ken gasped, shuddering as Hide pushed their hips together, grinding. “You’re such a loser.”

Ken attempted to kiss him again, but Hide’s laughter made it too difficult and the way Ken was looking at him only made him laugh harder. Ken huffed, pouting, and Hide could not help but stifle his laughter and kiss it away. Yet, he still could not help himself. “I wonder what you could do with muscles like yours.”

“Oh, really?” Hide yelped as Ken suddenly lifted him with one arm, leaving Hide to hastily part his legs around Ken’s hips and hold on tight so he would not fall.

“Well, I suppose that is one thing…” Hide shook as Ken sucked on the hickeys from the previous night, occasionally moving to an unmarked area to redden as well.

“You know…” Ken’s voice vibrated against Hide’s throat as he adjusted his hold. “You’ve been grabbing my ass a lot and I think I want a turn.”

“You just have to reach behind you. It’s right there.” Hide grinned. “I grab mine all the time. It’s pretty nice if I do say so myself.”

Ken groaned. “Hide. I swear.”

“Okay, okay.” Hide bit his lip. “You can grab my butt. It’s very soft. Plush.”

“ _Hide._ ” Ken exasperated. “ _Please_.”

“I could make a joke about begging but I think I want to be hearing more of it tonight.” Hide pressed his face against Ken’s shoulder, shaking. “Sorry, sorry. Last one, I swear. Well, for maybe a few minutes.”

Ken shook his head. “Well, maybe I’ll be the one making you beg. After all, didn’t you say earlier that you wanted to be on the bottom this time?”

Ken’s breath was hot on his ear and Hide could not help but shudder a little. “I’m up for that if that’s what you want to do. I like both. Though I think I could still make you beg either way.”

“We’ll see about that.” Finally, Ken dropped his hands to Hide’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

“Well the lube is in there. And the condoms.” Hide constricted his legs around Ken’s hips, making them both gasp in pleasure at the friction.

Ken carried Hide easily to the bedroom, setting Hide down on the edge of the bed before he stopped by the dresser. “Top drawer, right?”

“Yeah,” Hide confirmed, moving to lay on his back, curious what Ken would choose. He wasn’t expecting Ken to come back with two bright yellow condoms.

“I don’t know why you having so many bright colours of condoms surprises me, but it does.” And yet Ken was the one who chose _that_ colour.

Hide shrugged his shoulders and held his hand. “Yellow is a nice colour.”

Ken placed the lube and the condoms beside them on the bed, then reached for Hide’s hand. Ken reached for the other one as well and Hide twined their fingers together. However, his arms were immediately lifted up over his head and pinned down in one of Ken’s. “Is this okay?”

_Holy fuck_. “Yes.” Hide squirmed a little, finding Ken’s hold to be very firm.

Ken smiled. “Let me know when you’re ready to start begging.”

Hide swallowed thickly. “Wait. Hang on.” Hide nodded his head. “Could you take my sweater off? I wanna see your sexy body.”

Ken flushed and muttered something to himself before releasing Hide’s wrists and pulling it off, his hair standing up from the static. “Better?”

“Much.” Hide waggled his eyebrows and held out his wrists expectantly to Ken, who pinned them once again above Hide’s head. “All right. Back to you being all naughty.”

Ken huffed a laugh and his face flushed more. His fingers flexed around Hide’s wrists momentarily then relaxed. Very slowly, he slid his other hand to Hide’s stomach, rubbing the skin under his shirt. Finger’s splayed, touch light, Ken made it clear he was in no hurry.

Well then, Hide would most certainly take the time to admire Ken’s chest. It was a very nice chest. However, Hide could not help but feel skinny next to him, a little self-conscious about his lack of muscle. But with the way Ken was looking at him…

“You’re beautiful,” Ken murmured, and Hide wondered if he knew exactly was he was thinking. “So beautiful.” Ken’s hand started to work under Hide’s shirt and he could not help the way his breath hitched. Ken’s fingers trailed over his stomach, his thumb occasionally sneaking just below the waistband of Hide’s shorts. Hide’s shirt was gradually raising as Ken’s hand did. He started tracing the lines of Hide’s ribs, his thumb pressing against his bellybutton as he moved to explore the dip of his waist. Hide could feel his breathing accelerate as Ken’s hand still moved further up his chest, until he reached one of Hide’s already hardening nipples.

“Fuck.” Hide hissed as Ken rolled Hide’s left between his thumb and index finger. Even at the lightest touch, his back was already arching with pleasure and a want for more stimulation.

Ken hummed, rubbing his thumb over the area. “You’re rather sensitive here, aren’t you?”

Hide bit his lip, shuddering. “Yes.”

“In that case.” Ken continued to play with his nipple, but dropped his head to Hide’s chest as well, sucking on various areas, darkening Hide’s chest with red. And finally, after was seemed like forever, Ken finally moved his mouth to the nipple he was playing with, flicking his tongue out against the bud. Hide flexed against the hold Ken had on him and felt Ken’s lips twist into a smirk in response. He sucked lightly, then stronger, making jolts of pleasure shoot all the way down Hide’s spine. When he took Hide’s nipple between his teeth carefully, Hide moaned.

“You’re such a tease.”

“I said I would make you beg tonight, didn’t I?” Ken raised his head, smiling so gently and sweetly Hide almost had to beg for a kiss right there. Though thankfully, Ken seemed to understand, momentarily pausing his actions so he could meet Hide’s lips with his own. It was soft and slow, but with enough teeth and tongue to send even more blood racing south, making Hide’s growing erection strain against the fabric of his shorts. Leaving Hide gasping for breath, Ken switched to holding Hide down with his other hand, then went to give Hide’s right nipple the same treatment as the left.

“Somehow…” Hide gasped as Ken gave a particularly hard suck. “I think you might be a little more impatient than me.” Hide used his chin to gesture to Ken’s erection straining against his sweatpants.

“Perhaps.” Ken murmured. “You _do_ look so good like this.” Ken released Hide’s hands in favour of tangling both in his hair. Ken affectionately kissed the tip of Hide’s nose, smiling. “Can I take your pants off?”

“Yeah.” Hide wiggled his hips for emphasis, still leaving his hands above his head.

Ken slowly guided Hide’s pants over his hips, urging him to raise them to help. Ken tossed Hide’s shorts and underwear to the side, leaving his own sweats on. Hide was about to complain, but Ken already started talking.

“How do you want to do this?” He traced light circles over the dips of Hide’s hips.

Hide licked his lips, his back arching at the lightest touch from Ken. “Well, first of all, your pants should come off.”

Hide saw Ken’s mouth twitch into a small smile.

“Actually.” Hide held up a finger. “Hang on. Let me take them off for you.”

“If you insist.” Ken trailed light bites along Hide’s jaw, making him groan and tilt his neck to give him more room. He was sure his neck looked absolutely horrid, but he did not really care when having Ken’s mouth on him felt so good. Hide slid his hands down Ken’s well-muscled back, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of his sweats as his hands traveled further. When he reached the bottom of Ken’s ass, he cupped the cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze.

Hide saw Ken roll his eyes. “You have a nice butt, okay? A very fine booty.” Hide grinned cheekily as Ken scoffed and turned red. Hide tried to push Ken’s pants down further, but his arms were much too short to reach past Ken’s ass.

“Sometimes I think you don’t think things through.” Ken huffed, shimmying the sweatpants down to his ankles and then gracelessly kicking them off.

“Well, with an ass as great as yours, how could I think _straight_?”

Ken just shook his head and sighed. But Hide saw the little smile that flashed across his face; there was no way he was able to miss it.

“So now that we’re both naked… what do you want me to do _now_?” Ken asked sweetly, his fingers fluttering against Hide’s waist.

Hide swallowed thickly, thinking hard. “Um…” He could feel his face turning red. And there was something he kind of – _really_ – wanted to do, and he really hoped Ken would enjoy it as much as Hide did himself. “How about you… watch me. Prepare myself.” It feel like an embarrassing thing to ask, and an even more embarrassing thing to _do_ , but even at the thought Hide felt his cock twitch with interest.

Ken looked equally embarrassed, but he nodded quickly, climbing off Hide so he could get into which ever position he chose. After a few seconds, Hide decided to get on his knees, thinking it would be easier and also give Ken a better view.

“Could you hand me the lube?” Hide managed to ask, holding his hand out.

Ken reached across the bed and retrieved it, placing it in Hide’s hand. Taking a deep breath to help calm himself, Hide squeezed a good amount in his hand and spread it over his fingers. He placed the lube beside him in case he needed more and then reached behind him. He did not hear a noise behind him, not even breathing, as he traced the seam of his ass with his index finger. Slowly, he circled his finger around his hole, feeling the bed shift as Ken leaned closer. Ken made a strangled noise as Hide smoothly slipped the finger inside, aided by the lubricant. It burned a little, but Hide enjoyed the feeling somewhat.

“May I?” Hide glanced back to see Ken with his hands hovering over him, his expression questioning.

Hide nodded slowly, watching as Ken palmed his ass cheeks, spreading them and squeezing them gently. “Fuck.” Hide shuddered and dropped his head back down, resting it against his forearm. He began to push his finger in and out, gradually stretching himself open. He could feel Ken’s eyes on him, the knowledge that he was watching him making him feel all the more sensitive and exposed. Hide groaned as he slipped his second finger inside, hardly noticing Ken had moved until he felt hot breath along his spine and Ken’s lips pressed down.

Ken kissed his back, his voice low. “You look so good like this, Hide.” His teeth lightly traced his skin and Hide’s eyelids fluttered. “ _So good_.”

Hide shuddered. Ken’s right hand moved and Hide felt him gently trace where Hide was driving his fingers into himself. Ken pressed against the puckered muscle, stretching it more and eliciting a moan from Hide. He ground his head against his forearm, his breathing laboured. He did not know how much longer he could spend preparing himself. He wanted Ken inside, he wanted to feel Ken’s hands on his hips and have him pound into him until it was the only thing he could think about. Shuddering, Hide slipped in his third finger and imagined it was Ken’s cock pushing into him. He involuntarily clenched around his fingers and internally cursed. Shit, if he wanted to make this last, he had better calm himself down a least a little. But it was so hard with Ken watching his every move so intensely and with his hands still firmly on Hide’s ass as he waited for his next move.

“Give – Give me a moment.” Hide choked out, removing his fingers.

Ken made a concerned noise. “Are you okay? You didn’t go too fast did you?”

“No. I’m – just.”  Hide sighed as Ken gently prodded him to roll on his back, his eyebrows pinched together with worry. “I’m just – getting a little too into it.”

“Oh.” Ken’s expression softened and he leaned down to kiss Hide’s forehead. “Let me know when you’re ready. No rush.”

Hide nodded slowly, relieved. He slowly let himself calm down as Ken laid his head on his chest and played with the fingers of his clean hand. He felt Ken trace the lines of his palm and prod the pads of his fingertips. After a minute or so, Hide finally felt fine to continue. He sat up and when Ken glanced over to him, Hide nodded.

Ken hummed. “Do you mind if I take over?”

“Yeah,” Hide cleared his throat. “Okay.” He still felt sensitive, but he thought he could make it long enough to show Ken a good time.

Ken prompted Hide to spread his legs and bend his knees, allowing him to wedge himself between them. Hide saw Ken grab the lube and one of the condoms. He handed the condom to Hide as he focused on spreading lube over his fingers. Hide opened the condom after giving it a once over, then rolled it over his cock. He could not help but snicker a little at the colour. However, that laughter was gone when Ken simultaneously wrapped his lips around Hide’s cock and thrust two fingers into him.

Hide threw back his head and whined. “Fuck, Ken.”

He heard a hum in response, but that was all he got before Ken took in more of his cock and started to scissor his fingers. Already being stretched, it was not long before Ken had three fingers inside him, carefully rubbing his fingers against Hide’s soft inner walls, searching for his prostate. Everything felt _too_ good. Hide did not even know how Ken was managing to take him so far into his mouth, his nose almost brushing against Hide’s stomach, and his fingers were prodding Hide in all the right places. After Ken found his prostate, he never missed hitting it, his movements a little less gentle than before. If this went on for too much longer Hide would either need to take another break or he would just cum any second.

“ _Please_ , Ken.” Hide groaned. “Fuck me, just fuck me.”

If Hide expected Ken to do anything, it certainly was not laugh. “And here I thought it would take more for you beg.”

Hide felt the urge to bury his face in the nearby pillow. Instead, he sat up the best he could, wrapping his arms firmly around Ken’s shoulders so he could drag him forward into a heated kiss. Ken made a strange noise and awkwardly tried to wipe away the saliva that was still on his chin from sucking Hide off. But Hide beat him to it, gently cupping Ken’s face as he did so.

Ken pulled away, panting, and Hide leaned back to watch him. Ken unwrapped his own condom and put it on. He looked up at Hide, his pupils dilated and his eyes wide. Ken bit his lip, then suddenly adverted his eyes. 

Hide reached for him again, his hand massaging the junction of Ken’s neck and shoulder. “We can stop anytime if you want to, Ken. If you want to stop now, that’s fine. And if you want to stop later, that’s okay too.”

Ken met Hide’s eyes again. Ken’s were vulnerable, and Hide wanted to do nothing more than gather him up in his arms, but he kept his distance, not knowing what made Ken suddenly draw back. But, Ken opened up his arm and Hide went into them.

“Thank you, Hide.” Ken pressed his face against Hide’s shoulder and inhaled deeply, then drew back. With a smile, Ken shifted to sit almost beside Hide and eased back against the headboard. Wordlessly, he patted his lap.

Hide clambered up, placing his knees on with side of Ken’s hips. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Ken pressed his forehead against Hide’s. “Absolutely. Are you?”

Hide grinned. “Yeah.” Hide pressed their lips together once, a second time. “Hey, Ken?”

Ken hummed. “Yeah?”

“We’re matching.” Ken followed Hide’s gaze down and promptly snorted.

“Hide, I _swear_.” Then they both dissolved into laughter, shaking against each other. “You’re absolutely unbelievable.”

Still giggling, Hide pressed his lips against Ken’s. As the laughter faded, Hide kissed Ken with more purpose, prodding Ken’s mouth open with his tongue to deepen it. Ken moaned, pulling Hide closer to him, causing Hide to make a strangled noise as their cocks rubbed together. Hide came up on his knees, shuffling a little closer, and one of Ken’s hands dropped to hip, steadying him. There was the snap of the lube cap and a few seconds of silence.

“You ready?” Hide murmured, hovering just above Ken’s cock.

Ken made an affirmative noise. “Yea – _ahhh_.” Hide started to lower himself down, feeling the head of Ken’s cock easily slide inside. Ken’s fingers tightened on Hide’s hips and his other hand pressed lightly on the small of Hide’s back.

“ _Fuck_.” Hide could feel Ken twitching inside of him, his width stretching Hide nicely. Hide tangled his fingers in Ken’s hair, groaning as he sunk a couple more inches. Ken started tracing Hide’s spine softly, scattering kisses across Hide’s chest and pausing to suck on Hide’s already red and sensitive nipples. Hide squeezed his eyes closed, somehow trying to both focus on the incredibly pleasurable combination of sensations and focus on taking in more of Ken’s cock. It felt like all his muscles were taut and he was ready to break – but Ken massaged his muscles, coaxing him to gradually relax.

“You doing good?” Ken asked breathily, nuzzling against Hide’s chest. He stared up at Hide through his long eyelashes, smiling softly.

Hide groaned and lowered his hips further. He only had about an inch left until he would be fully seated in Ken’s lap. “I’m good. More than good.” When he finally settled all the way down, he inhaled deeply, feeling Ken do the same. Then, he gave a playful little twist with his hips, relishing the way such a tiny movement made Ken react so strongly. Ken dropped his head to Hide’s shoulder, biting it gently and then soothing the area with his tongue.

Ken experimentally shifted his hips and it was Hide’s turn to grab onto him, shuddering. “ _Ahhh.”_

Feeling a little more used to Ken’s size, Hide lifted his hips a little and then dropped them down, moaning. Tensing his thighs, Hide started a steady pace, placing his hands on Ken’s shoulders to balance himself. Hide could feel that Ken was struggling to keep his hips still and let Hide control the pace, but Hide wanted nothing more than Ken to take over and fuck him senseless.

“Ken… Ken, please.” Hide gasped. “Faster.”

Ken groaned lowly in his throat, his hands firm on Hide’s hips. “Okay.”

Ken’s hips met Hide’s every time, bouncing him up slightly. Hide let himself relax, or at least tried, as Ken supported his weight, effortlessly lifting him up and down, his cock reaching deep inside him with every thrust. Hide jerked as Ken found his prostate again, falling forward so he was flush against Ken’s chest. It felt so good and everything was so overwhelming that Hide felt all he could do was hold on. He was so _close_ and with the way Ken sounded, he was too. Hide’s leg was starting to cramp, but he could hardly care as his orgasm swept him away and he tightened around Ken’s cock.

_“Hide._ ” Ken thrust up one more time, removing his hands from Hide’s hips in favour of wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Slowly, they came down from the high together, and Ken eased onto his back, pulling Hide onto his chest and sliding his cock out of him. Hide relaxed, feeling spent and absolutely blissed out. That is, until a twinge went up his leg and he winced.

Unfortunately, Ken picked up on that right away. “Hide? Are you okay? I’m sorry! Did I hurt you anywhere? I should ha –“

“No! I’m good!” Hide quickly assured. “Just – ah. ouch – a cramp. Ow ow ow.” Hide awkwardly rolled off Ken, gingerly poking his right thigh and trying to stretch out his leg.

Ken laughed quietly, sounding relieved. “You should have said something, we could have switched positions or something.”

“Didn’t want to,” Hide muttered stubbornly, releasing his leg when Ken gently took over, gently stretching and massaging it.

Ken laughed again, kissing Hide’s thigh. “How does a bath sound? It might help you loosen up.”

“That sounds nice,” Hide hummed, wrapping his arms around Ken’s neck when he was picked up.

…

When Hide woke up, the sun was setting, casting various warm oranges across his room. Hide blinked his eyes slowly open, realizing he felt a little warmer than usual, and turned sleepily to look behind himself.

It was nice to wake up beside Ken. His white hair was ruffled and still slightly damp from when they bathed, and with the sunlight on it, it almost seemed to shine. His face was relaxed and peaceful, half-buried into Hide’s shoulder. Hide smiled, attempting to turn without waking Ken, but the second Hide shifted, the arm around his waist tightened and Ken grumbled.

Hide chuckled noiselessly and placed his arm over Ken’s, lifting his arm slightly so he could turn. As he did, Ken’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled lazily.

“Good morning,” Hide murmured, brushing their lips together.

Ken squinted at him. “It’s the afternoon.”

Hide snorted and snuggled closer. “So? We just woke up.”

Ken shook his head, grunting as he pushed himself up on his elbow. “The sun is setting.”

“What a perfect time to go out and get a morning coffee.” Hide offered, sitting up as well.

Ken chewed his lip thoughtfully before nodding. “If you’re feeling up to it.”

“Course.” Hide rolled out of bed, feeling a little sore, but nothing too bad. He stretched, feeling a few bones pop. “Let’s just get some clothes on.” Neither of them bothered to throw anything on before they collapsed into bed earlier, exhausted.

Feeling Ken’s eyes on him, he could not help but swing his hips a little. He did not even hear Ken come up behind him, as quiet as he was. He only realized when he went to open one of the dresser drawers and a hand caught his. An arm wrapped around his waist and Hide’s breath hitched.

“May I?” Ken asked, his palm tracing circles on Hide’s stomach.

Curious, Hide nodded. He watched as Ken reached for the top drawer and pulled out a single condom. An orange one that time, Hide noted. Ken handed it to him.

“Hang onto this for a little, would you?”

Ken backed Hide up against the wall, lips meeting as they pressed together. Ken’s fingers traced along Hide’s neck, touching tender spots and reminding him of the way Ken kissed him so desperately before, sucking and marking his neck. Ken left Hide’s lips and trailed down his jaw to his neck, and Hide was expecting more sucking and biting. However, Ken was extremely gentle, brushing his lips against the various marks and occasionally flicking his tongue out against one. The whole while, Ken continued to tenderly touch his stomach and chest.

Hide could feel himself slowly growing hard with Ken’s soft ministrations. It was not the same desperate heat as before, but something different and much more relaxed. Casual.

Ken’s hands traveled lower and traced Hide’s hipbone, pressing his thumb into the divots. Ken continued to kiss Hide’s neck, his one hand searching for Hide’s hand with the condom in it. Hide handed it over to him, feeling Ken’s lips curl into a smile on his neck.

Ken pulled back and met Hide’s eyes, then winked as he sunk to his knees.

“Oh.” Hide’s hands immediately dropped to Ken’s hair. His cheeks started to flush and the longer that they stared at each other, the more colour that flooded Ken’s cheeks as well.

Ken cleared his throat, then rolled the condom over Hide’s erect cock, finally breaking eye contact with Hide. Ken’s hands fluttered over him, barely touching, and Hide’s breathing hitched. As Ken pressed a light kiss to the underside of Hide’s cock, his legs started to tremble. Taking notice, Ken took a hold of his thighs, steadying him and helping him stay standing. Then, Ken’s warm mouth engulfed his length.

Hide let out a breathy moan, tugging on Ken’s hair as he tensed. Ken bobbed up and down on his cock, pulling back only to take Hide back in almost to the base. Hide was at a loss of words, only managing to make nonsensical noises as Ken sucked him off. Hide focused on releasing his tight hold on Ken’s hair and switched to gently running his fingers through it instead.

Finally, he managed to find his voice. “Ken.” His eyes flashed back up to meet Hide’s, slightly glassy from taking Hide so deep into his mouth. “You’re so beautiful. That feels so good.”

Ken’s mouth may have not been able to smile, but his eyes did, and Hide smiled right back.

The moment ended as soon as Ken pulled back and focused on the tip of Hide’s cock, sucking roughly and swirling his tongue around the head, his hand working on the rest of Hide’s length in a quick, firm movement that had Hide coming in seconds.

“ _Fuck_.” Hide shuddered as Ken kept his mouth on him until he was completely spent and his cock started to soften.

Ken raised his head and rested his cheek against Hide’s thigh. “ _Now_ , we can go get coffee.”

Hide huffed a laugh and slumped against the wall, letting Ken support him when he stood. “Are you sure? Shouldn’t I return the favour?”

“We’ll save that for next time.” Ken pecked him on the cheek and Hide felt his heart skip a beat at the promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> I may add to this whenever I get the urge.


	3. Peach

Hide’s body _ached._ He had bruises all over his body and it hurt to just walk. Making his way up to his apartment, Hide was comforted by the idea of Ken waiting for him to get back, probably lounging on Hide’s couch in a soft sweater.

Smiling to himself, Hide stumbled into the apartment, one hand on his back as it ached. Hide saw Ken’s head perk up over the back of the couch and Hide gave a weak wave. In an instant, Ken was there, hesitantly holding his arms out for a hug.

“How’d it go?” Ken asked, gently curling his arms around Hide.

Hide groaned and flopped against Ken’s chest. “Okay. The mission was successful, but I was kind of thrown around a bit.”

Ken hummed. “What happened?”

“Ah, well.” Hide rubbed the back of his neck. “We went searching for that child ghoul that was causing trouble in the second ward. We got a good lead today and took it. The problem was, the kid was uh… cautious.”

“And by cautious you mean they fought.” Ken was looking Hide over, making sure he was not injured too badly anywhere.

Hide nodded. “Well, they couldn’t use their kagune that well and I managed to talk them down.” After being thrown to the ground a couple times, the kid decided to give Hide a break and hear him out. Lucky for him. He did not want to have to use force, nor did he want to die. But after some talking, the kid calmed down and agreed to meet a ghoul from the Anteiku Organisation, a group of ghouls that looked out for their own and often took in orphaned ghouls. Hide and his group worked with them occasionally, though they generally focused on supplying information to take down the more dangerous ghouls that were threatening society. However, if they came across any younger ghouls who were in need of help, they sent them Anteiku’s way.

Hide was starting to suspect Ken had a large presence in the ghoul world, though he did not talk about that part of his life all that much with Hide.

Not that Hide did not understand why that was. Ken was a ghoul and Hide was a human. Their relationship came with whole new struggles than regular ones. Ken was risking not only his feelings, but his whole entire way of life. If he was not ready to include Hide entirely in his life, include him in the lives of the people Ken loved. It was dangerous for him, and Hide knew that. However… Hide would never do anything to hurt Ken… and Hide really wanted to gain Ken’s trust enough for him to share the rest of his life with Hide.

Yet, they were only two weeks into their relationship (officially, that is) and Hide knew it was too soon to be expecting such things from someone who had as much at stake as Ken did.

Hide sighed and dropped his head to Ken’s shoulder. “I think they should be okay. They’re with the right people now.”

Ken nodded. “Anteiku is full of good people. They took me in when I…” Ken smiled to himself and shook his head. “I’ll tell you later. I want to make sure you’re doing okay right now.”

Hide could not help but feel happy about the ‘ _later_ ’ as he snuggled against Ken. “I’m doing _okay_. I wouldn’t mind a nice bath though. Some kisses, cuddles and some other stuff.”

“Other _stuff,_ huh?” Ken’s hands trailed down Hide’s back. “What kind of _stuff_.”

Hide squirmed as Ken nosed at his neck. “Not _that_ kind of stuff.” Hide laughed as Ken’s breath tickled him. “I’m too sore and just want to relax.”

“That does sound nice.” Ken kissed the top of Hide’s head. “Do you want me to run the bath?”

“That sounds incredible.” Hide sighed. “Carry me.”

Ken groaned, but Hide cheered as he was picked up. He carried Hide to the bathroom and set him on the edge of the bathtub, leaning past him to start the water running. Hide stretched his legs idly, running his hands up and down his sore muscles, smiling as he saw Ken pour some fruity bubble bath into the water. It was something Ken bought for Hide a couple days ago, mumbling (rather cutely, Hide might add) how he thought Hide would like the scent.

Hide started undressing when Ken did, his muscles protesting, though he was sure he would feel a hell of a lot better when he actually got in the bath. When he finally finished undressing and he stood, Ken was holding out his hand towards him.

“You’re so sweet.” Hide grinned as Ken helped him into the water. Hide maneuvered himself so he was sitting with his back flush against Ken’s chest, his head leaned back against Ken’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to wash your hair? There’s so much dirt in it that it’s starting to look grey.” Hide’s nose wrinkled at the imagery and Ken pinched it gently. “Yeah, and you kind of stink like mud too.”

“Oh, cut it out.” Hide voice sounded nasally and he could not help but giggle a little. “Now where are my cuddles and other stuff?”

“Geez, close your eyes and let me wash your hair.” Ken released Hide’s nose and pushed Hide’s hair back, the dirt and sweat making it stick up.

“Ugh.” Ken was right. His hair was absolutely disgusting.

Hide closed his eyes as Ken wet his hair. He picked up Hide’s shampoo and started working it through the mess. Hide closed his eyes and just enjoyed being pampered, and Ken was _really_ good at it too. Hide sighed and closed his eyes, letting all his muscles relax after such a long day.

…

When Hide awoke, it must have been past midnight. Trying to remember exactly how he ended up in his bed, he distantly remembered Ken carrying him out of the bath and nudging him until he woke up enough to dry off and put a bathrobe on.

Blinking his eyes open and rubbing the sleep out of them, he finally woke up enough to realize what woke him in the first place. Beside him, Ken was tossing and turned, murmuring under his breath and making quiet, distressed noises.

Hide rolled over, seeing Ken’s eyes were still closed and that his forehead was wrinkled with stress. Hide reached out to gently shake his shoulder. When he did not awake, Hide pushed up on his elbow and gave him a stronger shake.

“Ken? Hey – it’s okay. Wake up. Come on Ken.” In his time spent with Ken, he learned he had nightmares almost every night. Hide did not know – he trusted Ken would tell him when (if) he wanted to. But all Hide wanted to do was wake Ken up and make him feel better.

Finally, with Hide’s words and actions, Ken eyes fluttered open and he inhaled sharply. Cautiously, Hide reached out and gently touched Ken’s cheek with his fingers.

“I’m right here,” Hide whispered. “You’re okay.”

“You’re okay.” Ken repeated back to him, his eyes wide. “ _You’re_ okay.”

Hide did not have the time to digest Ken’s words before he threw himself into Hide’s arms, pressing his face against his chest. Hide reached down and brushed his fingers through Ken’s hair, feeling the way Ken’s chest heaved against his, knowing Ken was trying to stay silent even as tears streamed down his face.

“Don’t worry about me,” Ken gasped. “I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.”

“Not while you’re like this.” Hide kissed the top of Ken’s head. “I’m here for you, okay?”

Ken’s breathing shuddered, but he nodded, his arms wrapping around Hide to hold him tighter. “Thank you. Thank you.”

Hide hummed and continued running his fingers through Ken’s hair, speaking lowly. “What do you want me to do?”

Ken’s fingers flexed around the fabric of Hide’s bathrobe before he relaxed. “Coffee,” was the only thing he said.

“On it. Do you want to stay here or come to the kitchen with me?” Hide stayed close to Ken, waiting for his answer.

“Stay here.” Ken pulled Hide close one more time before releasing him. Once Hide stood, he curled up in the blankets.

“I’ll be back soon then.” Before leaving the room, Hide pulled up another blanket from the base of the bed and added it to Ken’s pile.

Hide did not turn any of the lights on except for the one in the kitchen, worried it would disturb Ken. It was a stressful few minutes waiting for the coffee to finish, and once it was done, Hide was in such a rush to see how Ken was doing that he almost poured some on his own hand. He poured two cups. One of them was not for himself. Actually, both were for Ken. Hide knew from experience Ken would down the first cup in less than a minute and take his next slower.

When Hide re-entered the room, Ken was just how Hide left him. When he heard Hide enter the room, his head popped out of the covers, his eyes shooting to the coffee soon after he looked at Hide. Hide put one of the cups on the bedside table and placed the other one in Ken’s waiting hands.

As Ken drank, Hide brushed Ken’s bangs out of his face, pushing them back tenderly. Ken leaned into his hand, sighing.

“I really am sorry about this…” Ken said, his voice sounding firmer, stronger.

Hide sighed, his thumb massaging Ken’s temple. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

Ken nodded in acknowledgement, quickly catching Hide’s hand. He brushed a kiss along Hide’s knuckles, then held Hide’s hand in one of his. Ken looked like he was about to say something, but stopped, simply smiling.

“Are you tired? Should we go back to bed?” Ken asked earnestly, and while Hide knew if he went back to bed, Ken would try as well. However, he also knew Ken would not be able to, and simply sneak off to the kitchen when he thought Hide was asleep.

“How about we continue that book I was reading to you?” They started the book when they started dating. Hide initially did it after Ken awoke from one of his nightmare, much like he did this night. Hide discovered he actually liked reading aloud and animating the voice. It was fun and it always made Ken smile, so…

Hide and Ken made their way to the couch, Ken carrying their blankets while Hide went and got them more coffee.

…

Meeting the family was always a nerve wracking part of a relationship. Especially when every single one of them were powerful ghouls. While it was certainly intimidating, Hide did not particularly mind that part. He really just wanted them to like him.

Ken held Hide’s hand as he led him to his home. It was the first time Hide was there, and he had to admit it was really nice. And it only looked nicer on the inside, like a designer had done the whole place. There was no one there at the moment, just Hide and Ken.

“They’ll be here in about an hour.” Ken turned to give him a reassuring smile. “I figured it be nice to look around a bit and make yourself comfortable… um…”

“Thank you.” Hide leaned over and kissed Ken on the cheek. “Where should we go first?”

“Kitchen?” Ken asked hesitantly.

Hide figured Ken wanted to make them some coffee, but he was shocked when Ken went to the fridge instead.

“I hope this is okay.” The fridge was filled with different types of juice and pop drinks. “You’ve been having me over so much… and I was hoping you would also… want to come here.”

Ken was blushing and Hide felt so _happy_ , he just had to express himself.

The next thing he knew he and Ken were on the ground. Now, Hide had not exactly planned on tackling Ken like that, but it just kind of happened in his exuberance. Ken did not mind at all, grabbing fistfuls of Hide’s sweater and pulling him closer as their mouths met. Ken shuddered as Hide’s hands ran down his sides, hands coming back up to raise Ken’s shirt up. Hide massaged the dip in Ken’s waist and nipped Ken’s bottom lip lightly.

The next thing Hide knew was that he was in the air and being carried. He did not pay too much attention as to what was going on around him, but in the next couple of seconds, he found his back pressed up against something soft as Ken was crawling over him.

And holy _shit_ , Ken’s bed was comfy, and really _big_ too. Hide ran his hands over the mattress and the soft sheets covering it.

Ken pulled back and Hide looked up to see him with an exaggerated pout. “You seem to be more interested in feeling up my bed than me, huh?”

“It’s a nice bed, like _oh my god_.” Hide turned on his stomach and plopped his face down into the pillows, using his arms to gather countless others from on the bed. “I don’t know if I ever want to get up.”

Ken laughed quietly, running his hands over Hide’s clothed back. “Am I going to have to coax you, then?”

“Maybe.” Hide grinned and relaxed as Ken’s hands continued to run over him. He wriggled slightly, urging Ken’s hands to go lower and lower until –

Ken pinched Hide’s butt lightly and he yelped, causing Ken to burst out into laughter and collapse into the pillows beside Hide, shaking the bed. Hide turned his head just far enough to stick his tongue out at Ken.

“What was that, huh?” Hide inched towards Ken, reaching out with both hands. “Huh?” Ken attempted to squirm away as Hide went in for his revenge, tickling and poking.

Hide rolled on top of Ken, his tickling turning into squeezes and his poking turning into gentle prods. Ken’s laughter died down a little, though one did occasionally slip through between their kisses. Hide loved the sound, even though the laughter was replaced with moans when Hide started grinding against Ken. Ken’s hands dropped to Hide’s hips, adding force behind his movements. Ken continued the movement as Hide struggled to get both of their shirts off.

Once _that_ was done – a horribly difficult task, really – Hide got down to the _fun stuff_. Namely, winking at Ken and slowly working his hand into his pants. Hide got Ken’s pants down to his knees, and considering what Hide was planning to do, he really did not need them to be any lower.

“Hey buddy. You got condoms, right?” Hide probably should have thought of that earlier, but sadly, he was kind of lost in the heated moment and most definitely did not.

Ken nodded. “Course. Hang on –“ Ken reached into the bedside drawer and pulled one out, pausing as he held it in his hands. Ken flipped it over a couple times, doing just the usual, checking the date, checking to make sure the wrapping was not broken, and all that stuff. Except… Ken kept turning it over in his hands, his expression contemplative.

Hide waited patiently, his hand resting on Ken’s hip. He saw Ken’s chest rise, then fall, his eyes falling shut as well.

“Sorry.” Ken’s voice came out sounding pained.

Hide hummed and let his hand fall off Ken’s hip. Gingerly, Hide rolled off Ken, but still kept close to his side. “It’s okay.”

Ken sighed, his eyes squeezing shut. He grimaced and lifted a hand to his forehead, wiping some sweat off it. “I’m worried someone’s going to come in early and well…”

Hide nodded. “Yeah, I guess seeing my naked ass wouldn’t leave the best first impression.” He joked, pecking the tip of Ken’s nose.

Ken hummed, his expression still apologetic. “Really, I –“

“Ken. I’m happy you told me. Seriously.” Hide attempted – and failed – to fix the mess Ken’s hair had mysterious become in such a short amount of time. “I don’t want to have sex with you if you don’t want to. Honestly, I love sex. I love sex _with you_ , but that’s not the most important thing here.”

Ken dropped his head to Hide’s shoulder, cuddling closer as Hide’s arms encircled him. Ken murmured something, too low for Hide to know what he was saying immediately. Then he realized. It was just Hide’s name, soft and full of adoration.

Half an hour later, there was the sound of the front door opening. Hide and Ken fixed themselves up long ago, and were then sitting back in the living room with coffee cups in their hands like nothing ever happened.

“Bonjour!” A man with soft blue hair walked in. Hide recognized him immediately. He knew from Ken’s descriptions that it was Tsukiyama, Ken’s best friend. Hide also recognized him as the ghoul with the moon-shaped mask.

“Hello.” Hide nodded in greeting. “I suppose we’ve already met, but I’d like to introduce myself again.” Hide smiled. “My name’s Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide.”

“Tsukiyama Shuu. It’s a pleasure.” Tsukiyama placed a hand on his chest and smiled, making Hide feel a little more at ease.

Though he was the same person, Tsukiyama seemed a little different without his mask on – a little less intimidating. In his casual clothes, he looked a lot more delicate, his fine facial features no longer hidden from his mask.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Tsukiyama continued, and Hide saw Ken’s face flush.

Ken cleared his throat. “I – uh – what do you have in the bag?” Ken gestured to the white bag that Hide had not even noticed in Tsukiyama’s hand.

“Ah.” Tsukiyama retrieved the purchase. “Some nice coffee for the occasion. Shall I make a fresh pot?”

“Sure, do you want help?” Ken asked.

“Non.” Tsukiyama waved him off. “Relax.”

The word carried a little more weight than expected, and when Hide saw Ken’s shoulders momentarily tense – he realized. Ken was just as nervous as Hide was, worried Hide and his friends (his family) would not get along.

Hide leaned against Ken and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “He’s nice.”

“Yeah.” Ken relaxed, leaning over to grab Hide’s other hand, giving it a squeeze. “He is.”

Minutes later, Tsukiyama came back with the coffees, carrying a tray with three cups and sugar and cream for Hide to put in his. Hide murmured his thanks and made his how he liked, thankful for the thoughtfulness.

“So Hide, tell me about yourself.” Tsukiyama rested his hands in his lap, his coffee held carefully.

Hide rubbed the back of his head and smiled. “Well –“ Shit. What the hell was he supposed to say about himself? “ –I’m sure you already know what I do for a living. I like detective work and helping people, so it’s a perfect fit for me. Though of course I could have gotten a job in law enforcement… but I know things about this world that a lot of people don’t, and I feel I have to put that to use somehow – to help people others can’t.” Hide liked helping people. When he was younger he always loved stories about heroes, always wished he could be one. When he first started working with Amon and Akira, he was naïve, not expecting how horrible the world was, and that he himself could possibly face death. However, it did not take him long to realize the dangers he and his team faced. The scar on his shoulder a harsh reminder.

“When did you start with that kind of work?” Tsukiyama asked, seeming genuinely interested.

“Ah, depends on what you would consider starting. I started – if you could even call it that – while I was still in high school.” Hide was not exactly the most useful, and did not particularly accomplish anything, but he felt better at least trying to do _something_. Even if it just was investigating people he suspected to be ghouls or trying to solve a case the police could not. Although, all that time did help him build his skill set. “Akira and Amon picked me up shortly after that.”

“I see.” Tsukiyama nodded

“What about you? Why are you doing this rather than living a quiet life?” Hide wanted to know a little more about Tsukiyama. From what Ken told him, Hide gathered that Tsukiyama was rather wealthy, most of his riches coming from his family’s various businesses and stocks.

“Well, my father has long been helping wayward ghouls, giving them a place to stay and food to eat and such. He had hopes for me following in his footsteps, but… ah – I was rather… difficult in my teenage years. A while after I met Kaneki, I hoped to help him in what he was trying to accomplish, and make my Papa proud.”

Hide knew a little about how Tsukiyama used to be. Ken mentioned that there had been some problems between them, but did not go into it any farther than that.

Hide saw Ken shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye, probably feeling a little anxious with the turn the conversation took. If anything, Hide wanted to focus on the good, and come to know the person Tsukiyama was now, rather than who he used to be. He could come to learn that later.

“What are some of your interests?” Hide asked, reaching for Ken’s hand and giving it a small squeeze.

Tsukiyama smiled delicately. “I love fashion - everything from clothing to makeup.”

“Oh?” Hide leaned forward a little. “I’ve always been a little curious, though I’ve immensely messed it up every time I’ve tried.”

“Wait here.” Tsukiyama rose, placing his coffee on the table.

Hide sent Ken a confused look, only to feel his body shake with Ken’s laughter.

Tsukiyama came back with various items and a set of elaborate brushes with pretty handles. He set them all on the table, his coffee long forgotten.

“May I do your makeup for you?” Tsukiyama was already holding up different concealers to Hide’s face, trying to match the colour.

“S-sure?” Hide tried to keep still as Tsukiyama reached for one of his brushes.

“You have smooth skin so you shouldn’t need too much.” Tsukiyama brought the brush to his face.

“Thanks?” Hide closed his eyes as Tsukiyama dusted the brush over his face, applying whatever he put on it. It smelt kind of funny and Hide had to resist the urge to sneeze, because blowing snot all over his boyfriend’s best friend was definitely not something he wanted to do.

Tsukiyama hummed. “You have a warm skin tone so I think something peachy would look nice.”

“You’re the expert.” Hide laughed and let Tsukiyama continue to work on his face.

Hide heard the front door open again and Hide cracked an eye open, seeing a teenage girl in a sundress walk in with a mountain of a man beside her. Her eyes fell on Hide immediately, and her expression brightened.

“How did your trip go?” Tsukiyama questioned, extremely focused on dusting something over Hide’s cheeks.

“Well! Big Sister took me out for bowling! Oh! And Big Brother, these are for you.” Hinami handed Ken a bag and gave him a stern look. “Though she wants you to come and get them yourself next time.”

“Ah, right.” Ken smiled and rubbed his forehead. “It has been a while.”

Hinami nodded, turned back to Hide, sounding a little more hesitant. “You’re Big Brother’s boyfriend?”

“I am.” Hide grinned, waving in her direction. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Hinami came over, sitting down on the other side of Ken. “Flower Man’s doing your makeup?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of curious how it looks.” Tsukiyama was working on his eyes, putting on what Hide guessed were shadow and liner.

Hinami smiled. “It looks good!”

“Does it? He’s not trying to make me look like a clown, is he?”

“Of course I’m not.” Tsukiyama huffed, his face scrunching up a little.

Ken laughed, leaning over to kiss Hide’s cheek. “You don’t have to. He already is one.”

“Don’t do that, you’ll smudge it all.” Tsukiyama sighed, shaking his head. “At least wait until I’m done.”

“Fine,” Ken pouted and Hide saw Tsukiyama’s lips twitch up into a smile. From across the room, Hide could also hear the sound of deep laughter.

The mountain of a man had his hand over his face. He was standing quietly by the door previously, resembling a bodyguard.

“Hello,” Hide greeted.

The man – who Hide assumed was Banjou – nodded in greeting. He looked a little lost, hovering around, but eventually came to sit on the opposite couch, seeing as the other one was full. He did not say much, and admittedly, he was kind of intimidating, but Hide remembered what Ken said about him, so he could not find himself to be too worried. Banjou was kind, and Hide hoped he would warm up to him a bit later.

“I’m almost done.” Tsukiyama said. “I just need to do your lips.”

Hide stayed silent as Tsukiyama used a brush to spread the smooth substance over his lips. As Tsukiyama pulled back, Ken leaned closer to see the finished product. He smiled, reached forward to brush his fingers against Hide’s cheek, his eyes soft.

“So, am I pretty?” Hide blurted, his voice sounding a little strangled. He heard Tsukiyama snort and felt himself blush under all the makeup.

Kaneki laughed. “Always.” He leaned forward to kiss Hide.

“Ah –“ Tsukiyama quickly got in between them. “Merde. At least let him look in a mirror before you smudge his lipstick, Kaneki.” Tsukiyama ushered Hide away, leaving Kaneki to rush to catch up.

Tsukiyama set Hide in front of the large bathroom mirror. Something told Hide that Tsukiyama used it more than anyone else.

“Ohhh! I look good!” Hide turned his face, grinning. Tsukiyama was right, the peach looked _good_ on him.

“So.” Ken came up behind Hide, wrapping his arms around his waist. He glanced in Tsukiyama’s direction and cocked an eyebrow. “Do I have permission to kiss my boyfriend now?”

“Fine,” Tsukiyama relented, shaking his head as he left the room.

Ken hummed, sliding his hands down to Hide’s hips. “You look very pretty. May I kiss you?”

“Of course.” Hide reached for Ken, trailing his fingers along Ken’s jaw them moving his hands back to thread them through his hair. “You can give me surprise kisses sometimes. I think I would like that.”

“Yeah?” Ken inched closer, their chest almost touching. “I’ll be sure to pleasantly surprise you.”

“Awesome.” Hide laughed, gently brushing their lips together. He hummed. “Hang on.” Hide pressed his lips all over Ken’s face, kissing him on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, and just about everywhere he could. “There we go.”

“What was all that for?” Ken asked, his eyes wide.

Hide just chuckled. “You’ll see in a second.”

Ken huffed, then leaned forward to kiss Hide, gently joining their lips. Hide shifted closer, pressing their bodies flush together and Ken tightened his arms around Hide. Hide hummed and continued to run his fingers through Ken’s hair, gently massaging his scalp.

When they pulled back, Ken hair was adorably messy, his cheeks red and decorated with peach coloured lip prints. “There we go. Perfect.”

Ken smiled, touching his cheek, and immediately pulling his hand back when he felt something sticky on it. His eyebrows furrowed as he spun to face the mirror. Hide was already searching for a washcloth, surprised to find some black ones in the second drawer he opened. He rested against the counter beside and Ken and held it up with a grin.

“Here.” Hide wet the washcloth and put some soap on it.

Ken shook his head, but waited patiently as Hide put his fingers under Ken’s chin to tilt it. Hide ran the washcloth over Ken’s face, scrubbing the kiss marks away.

“There. That’s better.” Hide turned to the mirror and carefully wiped away the remaining lipstick from his lips, trying to leave the surrounding makeup alone. “And that’s better too.” Hide grinned and kissed Ken’s cheek again quickly. “Should we head back out?”

“Yeah.” Ken fixed his hair. “You okay with scary movies? Hinami likes them.”

“I like them.” Hide offered Ken his hand.

At the mention of a horror movie, everyone settled down on the couches, Tsukiyama and Banjou as far apart as they could possibly be. Ken was in the centre, Hinami on one side and Hide on the other. Hinami was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, her eyes glued to the television the whole time. Hide on the other hand, was leaning against Ken, not particularly watching. Ken did not seem to be really watching as well. For half the movie, Banjou had his eyes closed and Tsukiyama would occasionally put a hand on his chest, especially if there was a jump-scare.

Overall, Hide thought it was a good day. Tsukiyama did his make-up, and though he did not talk to Hinami or Banjou too much, he hoped they liked him enough to talk to him in the future. He wanted to have good relations with Ken’s family. He wanted to be more involved in Ken’s life.

When the movie was over, and it was getting late, everyone headed off to go to bed.

“Do you want to stay here for the night?” Ken asked when they were left alone in the living room. “Unless you have something to do in the morning?”

“Nah, not until the afternoon.” Hide fell forward into Ken’s lap, wrapping his arms around him. “Does that mean I get lots of cuddles tonight?”

“Mmhmm. Lots.” Ken murmured. “So many cuddles.”

“Oooh. I like so many cuddles.” Hide snuggled against Ken, wrapping his arms around Ken’s bicep.

Ken kissed the top of Hide’s head. “Off we go them.” Ken stood, lifting Hide with no difficulty and carrying him to his bedroom.

“How many times are you going to carry me around?” Hide released Ken’s arm in favour of draping his arms over Ken’s shoulders.

Ken laughed. “Until you get tired of me doing it, I guess.”

…

Hide woke up in the morning to the sound of his phone buzzing. He laid still for a few moments before tender hands ran through his hair and a warm body cuddled up to him.

“You should probably check that.” Ken nuzzled the back of Hide’s neck, yawning.

Hide sighed. “Probably.” What he really wanted to do however…

Hide promptly rolled over on top of Ken and rested his head against his chest. He felt Ken sigh, then powerful legs wrapped around his thighs and ticklish fingers found his sides. Hide practically squealed as Ken kept him from escaping, laughing the whole time.

“You should. Really.” Ken huffed, trying to keep Hide still and control his wriggling.

Hide finally caught Ken’s evasive hands and held them down at his side. “I should really what?”

Ken flushed, then carefully pushed Hide off him and rested back into the pillows. “Answer your phone.”

Hide snorted, shaking his head, but leaned over to grab it anyway, seeing Akira left him a message. He quickly retrieved the voicemail, relieved that she was not yelling about something. Ken sat up beside him and was _very_ distracting while he waited for Hide to finish, kissing the back of his neck and running his fingers along Hide’s shoulder blades.

“So?” He asked when Hide put his phone down.

“Ah, it’s nothing urgent.” Hide stretched, groaning. “Akira’s suggesting we take a vacation. Apparently Amon looks like he hasn’t slept in a week, and Akira swore she saw white in Seidou’s hair yesterday.”

“It’s probably a good idea.” Ken murmured. “You don’t sleep enough either.”

Hide frowned. Out of either of them, Ken slept the least. If anyone needed a vacation, it was him. Ken _really_ needed a break. “You sure? I wouldn’t mind spending time here. With you. Alone.”

Ken smiled sweetly. “While I appreciate it.” He kissed Hide’s cheek. “Spend time with your friends. I think they miss seeing you outside of work.” His lips trailed down to Hide’s neck. “Relax. Then… I’m sure when you come back… we’ll both be a little restless in a different way.”

“It’s hard to argue when you put it like that.” Hide murmured, pouting.

“Then don’t. Go and enjoy yourself. You don’t have to feel guilty about that.”

Hide turned, his eyebrows furrowing. “I do enjoy myself with you.”

Ken groaned. “It’s different.” He shook his head. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Fine.” Hide kissed his forehead. “I’m still gonna call you at night. I have a feeling I’ll be missing your voice.”

Ken pulled him back into bed, tangling their legs together. “Okay.”

…

After some thought, Kaneki decided to pay Anteiku a visit. It had been months since he was there, and he would be lying if he said he was not putting the visit off until later. He _did_ want to go, yet the thought churned his stomach at the same time.

The bell rang as he entered the shop. It was nearly empty, only filed with a couple people who were probably ghouls. Kaneki picked the time at purpose, still remembering the busy hours from the few months he worked there. Touka would be even more upset with him if he bothered her while there was a rush.

Anteiku was just how he remembered. Warm, cozy, and smelling of freshly ground coffee beans. It was nice and nostalgic. It made him want to make coffee.

“Oi, it’s been a while since I’ve seen that face.” A tall figure seemingly appeared out of the corner of Kaneki’s eye.

Kaneki turned with a smile. “Nishio, how are you?”

Nishio scoffed. “Fine, as always. You here for Touka?”

“Yes, and no. Hinami convinced me to pay a visit. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you as well. How’s Kimi?” Kaneki settled in a nearby booth.

Nishio did not sit, but instead rested his forearms against the table. Kaneki could see his eyes soften a tad. Not a lot, but enough for someone who knew him to tell. “She’s doing well.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Nishio stood. “Anyway, do you want something to drink? Don’t expect it to be on the house, because I’m not paying for you.”

“Sure.” Kaneki smiled. “That would be great.”

“I’ll send Touka out. She’s been trying her hand a pastries.” Nishio nodded to Kaneki, then headed off.

Kaneki sighed and slumped a little in his seat. Touka had grown a lot over the years, but she could still be really scary. Though she was still terrifying, she became more responsible and less reckless with her actions. So much so that she acted as manager when Yoshimura was away from the shop.

“Kaneki.” Touka appeared much more calm than she used to be, having a more sincere and relaxed expression than the guarded and distant one she used to have in her earlier teens. She had a much softer appearance, though Kaneki could still tell there was fire burning in her eyes. Though more restrained, she was the same person she used to be.

“Touka.” Kaneki greeted. “It’s been a while.”

“You think?” Touka sat opposite to Kaneki, sighing. “Here I wasn’t expecting you for another couple of months. I haven’t seen you at all… for what? Three?”

“Something like that.” Kaneki smiled. “How have your courses been going?” Touka was enrolled in Kami University, taking a number of biology courses. She was specifically interested in anatomy and evolution. Kaneki wondered where she would end up working after she finished her studies.

“I’ve been doing well on my exams. Nishio helped me learn how to manage all the courses. It took some getting used to.”

There was a scoff. “Like I hadn’t had enough work to begin with.” Nishio placed Kaneki’s order on the table, as well as a cup of coffee for Touka.”

“Thank you,” Kaneki murmured as Nishio retreated.

“And what about you?” Touka laid her hands flat on the table. “Hinami was telling me you found someone?”

Kaneki nodded hesitantly. “Yeah, Hide. He’s – uh – he’s really nice.”

“Really?” Touka’s eyebrows raised. “Tell me about him.”

Kaneki could feel his face heating. “He’s… really sweet and optimistic. He’s always able to make me feel better if I’m in a bad mood. He’s a really good listener, and he always tries his best.”

“Good. You need more optimism in your life.” Touka murmured. “What else?”

“Yeah…” Kaneki ran his fingers through his hair. “He really likes music. All types of it. He gets me to listen sometimes, but I usually don’t understand what the singers are saying. It sounds nice though.”

“Do you have a picture of him?” Touka asked.

Kaneki jolted. “A picture? Why?”

“I want to see who you fell for. The curiosity is killing me.” Touka held out her hand. “Come on, give me your phone.”

Kaneki sighed, scrolling through his photos, his cheeks heating up. He picked one Hide took. Hide was squishing their cheeks together, grinning goofily.

“Hurry up, it’s not like I’m going to scroll through your ‘sexy’ photos, you know. I don’t want to see that shit.” Touka made grabby motions with her hand until Kaneki handed his phone over. “Oh, he’s good looking.”

“Yeah,” Kaneki mumbled, feeling embarrassed as he took his phone back.

“He looks kind of familiar though.” Touka squinted her eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure I’ve seen him somewhere before.”

_Shit._ That was right, Hide probably met with the people of Anteiku before as well. Why did Kaneki not think of that before? “Maybe he’s come in for coffee before?” Kaneki said weakly, rubbing his chin.

Touka’s critical eyes turned to him, then widened. “Oh, oh no. You know what, this is just like you. He’s human, isn’t he?”

“Um… yeah,” Kaneki admitted.

Touka put her head in her hands. “Damn it, Kaneki! That’s dangerous! What if he finds out what you are?”

“He knows what I am.” It would only be a matter of time before she found out anyway. Before Hide met with her and she realized who he was. It was better Kaneki was there to see her reaction instead of Hide.

“That’s worse!” Touka hissed. “How could you let that happen?”

“Look, that doesn’t matter. He knows what I am, and he accepts me, okay? _He accepts me, Touka_.” Kaneki wanted her to accept that. He wanted her to accept Hide for who he was.

Touka groaned. “Whatever, what I say isn’t going to change your mind, is it?”

“No,” Kaneki said stubbornly. “I like him, I _really_ like him.”

“Do you love him?” Touka questioned, her eyes softening.

“I don’t know.” Kaneki said. “Maybe. I think so.”

Touka groaned again. “Okay. Just be careful, alright. Hinami would be devastated if something happened to you.” She frowned.

“Thank you, Touka.” Kaneki smiled, sipping his coffee.

“Yeah, yeah.” Touka waved her hand. “Now that’s over with, tell me how you’ve _been._ ”

Kaneki sighed. Touka was one of the few people who had something of an idea of what happened to him. She also knew how much it affected Kaneki, and how it kept him up at night.

“I’ve been… I can’t really say better. It has been in some ways, it’s gotten worse in others.” Kaneki did not want to go into too much detail. He never did.

Touka did not push. She never did. “Are you sleeping a bit better?”

“Yeah.” Kaneki mumbled. “It helps… to have someone there.”

Touka hummed. “Your eyes do look a little better.” She reached over to touch the dark circle still prominent there. “I’m glad.”

Kaneki nodded. “I should probably get going soon.”

“Geez, so soon.” Touka smiled fondly. “Your coffee’s on me this time. Make sure you come back soon, okay?”

Kaneki stood and Touka follow suit, taking the step closer to pull Kaneki into a hug. “Make sure you take care too.”

“You as well.” Kaneki patted her back. “Do well in your classes.”

“Thanks.” They parted, Touka scrunching her nose up a little. “Don’t forget to bring your boyfriend next time. I need to approve him for you myself.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kaneki laughed as Touka shoved him playfully. “You’ll like him, I’m sure. It’s hard not to.”

…

Hide started coming over more often. It was something Kaneki was happy to see. Hide came over, ate junk food (or some real food if Kaneki or Tsukiyama made it for him). He watched scary movies with them, and started showing Hinami different artists she might like.

He also stayed the nights.

It was rare that they were the only ones there, so they never really did _that_ kind of stuff. But that did not matter. It was nice to just have quiet moments to themselves, relaxed in each other’s embrace. It was nice to just talk, to get to know each other a little bit better, to become a little bit closer than they were before.

What Kaneki said to Touka – about loving Hide – was all true. Except he knew for sure that he did. He loved Hide so much, and he was so scared to admit it. He was afraid that if he said it too soon, that Hide would get uncomfortable. He loved Hide, and he really did not want to lose him. The very thought of it terrified him.

He wanted to say it all the time, the words on the tip of his tongue, but he could never open his mouth and admit it.

He was in love with Nagachika Hideyoshi.


	4. Date

Kaneki was supposed to be spending the night at Hide’s. He just finished a mission, and he was a walking mess, covered in blood and who knows what. He wore all black clothing a large sweater to hide the most of it, making him look presentable to anyone who did not look too close. Hide wanted him to come right after he was done, promising he would have clothes for Kaneki to change into. Hide always seemed to take everything in stride. The first time he saw Kaneki after a battle, he hardly batted an eye, checked him over for injuries and asked if he was okay. Kaneki knew Hide did not care if he came back covered in blood, as long as he came back _intact_ , often scolding Kaneki for getting himself hurt.

Nevertheless, Kaneki felt guilty, slipping in the apartment door and trying to avoid getting blood smudged on anything. He made a beeline for the bathroom, only catching a glimpse of Hide on the couch as he passed by. Hide turned, but did not say anything as Kaneki passed. Kaneki saw the concern in his eyes, in his posture, but he closed the door behind him, leaving it unlocked. He started the shower, not even stripping down before he got in. It was only as the hot water cascaded over him that he began to peel off his suit, dropping it onto the shower floor with a soft plop. The water continued to run red down the drain. There was even more as he mechanically scrubbed his skin and hair. He only stopped scrubbing when the water ran clear. Even then, he stayed under the hot water, letting it wash over him.

He did not like what he did. How could anyone? He hunted down ghouls who risked exposing their existence and killed them. Sure, the ghouls may have been murders. They may have committed many crimes. They were not _at all_ good people.

But what did that make Kaneki?

He squeezed his eyes shut, his fists clenched as he leaned his forearms against the wall.

He was a murderer as well. Those ghouls might have had families, people who cared for them. Yet he still acted without mercy. He had to, to protect the ones he loved, to make sure Hinami could go to a normal school and have a normal life, to make sure Touka could follow her dreams into Biological Science, to make sure Banjou and his gang had a place to belong, and to make sure Tsukiyama’s family could continue housing ghouls who were in need. If they were exposed, if people found out what they were, what ghouls did, all their dreams would be crushed. They would live a life on the run, constantly avoiding those who wanted to kill them simply for being what they were.

Kaneki did not hear the bathroom door open, only the sound of fabric falling to the floor. Then the shower curtain slid open, closing again as Hide stepped in behind him. He did not reopen his eyes, he just turned and pressed his face against Hide’s chest, shuddering. He felt Hide wince as he stepped under the spray of the water, and he reached past Kaneki to adjust the temperature. His fingers traced lightly up and down Kaneki’s spine, the slight pressure comforting. Kaneki’s arms wrapped around Hide’s waist and he sighed, nuzzling his face against Hide’s chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hide murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Kaneki’s head. Despite spending so much time washing his hair, he wondered if it was still stained with blood.

Kaneki shook his head. “No.”

“Okay.” Hide continued to rub Kaneki’s back, his other hand resting on the small of his back. It was sore from using his kagune for so long. He arched into Hide’s hand, pressing up against him, trying to get as much contact as he could. And Hide gave it to him, curling around him and holding him tight.

After a couple minutes, Kaneki pulled back. “I think I’m ready to get out now.”

Hide nodded, taking Kaneki’s hand as he shut the water off. Kaneki shivered as they stepped out into the cold air, but Hide quickly wrapped him in a big towel, giving him a peck on his cheek. “Give me a second. I’ve got something for you.”

Kaneki’s eyebrows rose as Hide stood. “A present?”

“Yep.” Hide grinned and ruffled Kaneki’s damp hair. “Be right back.”

Hide was only gone for a few seconds, then back and dressed in a pair of boxers, carrying something big, white and fluffy. Hide held it out to Kaneki, who inspected it. It was an incredibly plush bathrobe and felt really warm, like it had just come out of the dryer. With a smile, Kaneki slipped out of his towel and into the bathrobe, wrapping it around himself, letting the plushness envelope him.

“I thought you’d like that.” Hide took the towel from him and used it dry his hair for him, making it stick up in all kinds of places. “Perfect.”

Hide pulled Kaneki back into his room, leaving Kaneki’s sopping bodysuit in the shower to clean up later. Hide reached for the remote and turned on the television opposite to his bed. Hide had a television in nearly every room of his house, but Kaneki knew it was not for entertainment purposes. They were always switched on to news channels, so Hide could listen for any suspicious killings when he went about his daily life. Still, Hide had a dvd player under the one in his room, as well as a few movies. He put in a drama, one of Kaneki’s favourites. The credits started to roll.

“Give me another second. I just need one more thing.” He came back with two mugs filled with coffee, handing Kaneki one of them. “Now we’re all set.”

“Thank you.” They climbed into bed together and Kaneki snuggled against Hide, sighing. “How was your day?”

“Fairly quiet.” Hide said. “Tsukiyama dropped by briefly to give me some high end coffee. Do you think it’s good?”

“It is.” Kaneki took another sip of it, savouring the taste. Hide did not make as good coffee as Kaneki or Touka, but it was still really good. And Hide made it _for him_ , which made it even better.

Hide met Kaneki’s friends about two weeks earlier. Some of them, anyway. He met Tsukiyama first, who took to him rather quickly, saying he heard good things about him from Kaneki. Banjou was a little wary, and looked rather intimidating, but like Kaneki told Hide, he was really gentle and kind. Hinami was really happy to meet him. The next time he saw her, Hide gave her some of his comic books.

Kaneki was glad Hide liked them as much as they liked him.

However, Kaneki had not met Hide’s friends. Well, not without his mask, that is. He knew Hide did not want to push him, especially given who he was, _what he was_. But, Kaneki felt guilty. He wanted to be as much of a part of Hide’s life as Hide was of his.

He felt ready. As ready as he could be, that is. “I want to meet your friends.”

He felt Hide freeze at the sudden declaration, then warm fingers cupped Kaneki’s cheek. “You do?”

Kaneki nodded, rolling over to rest his head on Hide’s shoulder. “I do. I want to meet them.”

“Okay.” Hide grinned to himself, his eyes crinkling. “I’ll set something up. Maybe we can do something a couple days after our vacation. It should be nice.”

Hide was leaving for his vacation with everyone else in the morning, Kaneki staying the night with him so they could have some time together before Hide was gone for a few days. Hide said he would call Kaneki at night, but he would still miss him horribly.

“Hide?” Kaneki snuggled closer to Hide, his voice sweet and low.

Hide laughed, recognizing the tone. “You want to have sex, don’t you?”

“Only if you want to.” Kaneki replied, feeling his heart race as Hide rolled on top of him.

Hide slid over him and wagged his eyebrows. “You could say I’m ‘in the mood’.” Hide’s fingers made quick work of the knot on the front of Kaneki’s bathrobe, spreading it open.

…

Hide was just about to go to sleep when his phone suddenly rang, leaving Ken groaning in complaint as Hide moved away from their warm embrace to answer it.

“Hello?” Hide kept his voice low, careful to not disturb their post-sex cuddles too much.

“ _Hide.”_ It was Akira’s voice.

“What’s up?” Hide yawned. “Why are you calling me so late?”

_“Seidou has food poisoning. He’s not able to join us on vacation._ ” Akira answered, her voice sounding a little tense.

Hide hummed. “Did he eat Suzuya’s cooking again?”

At the mention of Suzuya, Ken’s eye cracked open. He had to meet some of Hide’s other colleges in case something happened during their vacation. Ken liked Suzuya. Hide had to admit, Suzuya had a wild personality that could be hard to get used to, but Ken took it all in stride. Hide had no worries, but his colleges certainly did. Suzuya was sincere about many things, and that could often be good, or bad.

_“Probably,_ ” Akira admitted. _“But don’t worry, he’ll be okay. Shinohara will be looking after him_.”

“That’s good.” Hide breathed a sigh of relief.

_“I called because we have a spot open for our vacation and everyone else is too busy to fill it._ ” Akira continued. _“If you wanted, you could invite Ken._ ”

Hide grinned, feeling his heart soar at the idea. “Thanks Akira, I’ll ask him. I’ll text you in a bit, okay?”

“ _Alright_.” There was a click as Akira hung up.

Ken’s head popped up curiously and Hide smiled as he moved back towards him, embracing him again. “So?”

“Do you want to come on vacation with me?” Hide asked. “I know it’s short notice, but are you able to take the days off?”

“I… I really shouldn’t.” Ken muttered helplessly. “What if something goes wrong and I’m not there and –“

“Nothing will go wrong, Ken.” Hide rubbed a hand up and down his back comfortingly. “I promise. You need to take a break too, you know. It’s not healthy… and _also_ , it’s not that far from Tokyo, you can always come back if you desperately need to. So can me and my team if something goes wrong.”

“I’ll… have to call Tsukiyama… I have to pack…” Ken mumbled to himself. “…I need clothes for five days.” Ken stood, looking like he was in a daze.

“I can help.” Hide retrieved Ken’s fluffy bathrobe and wrapped it around him. “Let’s get a little coffee in us, then prepare, okay?”

“Yeah.” Ken nodded in agreeance, then waited as Hide slid some pajama pants on.

They were up late, Ken trying to figure out what to pack. In a panic, he called Tsukiyama, who thankfully not only promised to look after things while Ken was away, but also packed his luggage for him. They spent the rest of the night at Ken’s, Hide bringing his luggage with him so they could set right out in the morning.

When Hide was on the edge of sleep when he felt Ken stealthily slid out of bed. Hide kept still, his eyes just barely cracked open when he heard voices outside. He could not hear exactly what was said, but he could catch the gist of it.

Food.

Hide could hear the anxiety in Ken’s voice as he spoke, but none the less, Hide heard plates come out, then be put away minutes later. Ken slid back into the room as silently as he left, heading off to his bathroom immediately. Hide heard the sound of Ken brushing his teeth, the light in the bathroom dark.

When Ken came back to bed, Ken hovered for a few moments, like he was actually considering not getting back into it. At that point, Hide rolled over and stared up at him. Ken sucked in a shocked breath, and in the dark, Hide could just make out the way Ken’s expression crumbled.

“Come here.” Hide held out his arms, reaching for Ken and drawing him back into his arms.

“Hide.” He felt Ken’s tears wet his shoulder as he mumbled his name. “You should sleep.”

“’You should sleep’, he says.” Hide whispered. “As if.”

Hide tucked the blankets around Ken, fluffing the pillow under his head and making sure he was comfortable. Ken curled in on himself, looking like he wanted to sink into the bed and never return. Hide dusted kisses over his face, pausing over his lips.

Ken jerked back, his hand flying over his mouth. “Don’t.” His voice was muffled as he spoke. “How can you…”

“Kiss my boyfriend?” Hide covered Ken’s hand with his own, gently guiding it away from his mouth.

Ken shook his head. “You know that’s not all there is to it.”

“Maybe not.” Hide admitted. “Can you talk about it?”

Ken reached out, resting his palms against Hide’s chest. “I just ate human meat, Hide. What I need to survive is only attainable from another’s death.” Ken spoke quickly. “W-what I eat – it comes from Anteiku…”

Hide knew very well how Anteiku acquired their meat through their ‘guilt free’ ways. Hide never would have thought Ken would kill humans to eat, yet it was relieving to hear none the less.

“But that still doesn’t change _what_ I eat, and I can’t just came back here, and lay down beside you like – like –“

“Hey.” Hide cupped Ken’s cheeks. “It’s okay. Breathe.”

Ken followed Hide’s instructions, taking a couple of deep breaths. “Hide, I just ate _human_ meat. How can I kiss you after I’ve done that?”

“Ken,” Hide rubbed his thumbs on Ken’s cheekbones. “It’s something you have to eat to survive. You don’t have a choice. Besides, as long as you brush your teeth, I’m fine.”

“It’s not just that.” Ken’s hand dropped to his stomach. “I can feel it sitting in my stomach, and it feels _good_ to have eaten. I just…” Ken sighed and nestled against Hide’s chest.

“Okay…” Hide murmured. “If you don’t feel comfortable with kissing me, that’s fine. Just know I don’t have a problem with you just because you just ate, okay?”

Ken nodded. “Yeah. Let’s just… go to bed and have a good day tomorrow.”

Hide kissed Ken’s forehead again, then allowed his eyes to slid shut.

…

Ken’s fingers were trembling. Hide squeezed his hand, hoping to help ground him, and Ken squeezed back.

Hide got little sleep, and suspected Ken got none at all. His eyes were dark, and he was shaky from both nervousness and drinking too much coffee in the morning. They were minutes away from meeting Amon and Akira.

“They’ll like you.” Hide assured. “Just be yourself.”

Ken exhaled shakily. “T-they’re okay with this? With us?”

“Of course. They want to meet _you,_ Ken. The real one, the one I blabber to them about.” Hide grinned, massaging the back of Ken’s hand with his thumb.

“Right.” Ken cleared his throat. “The real me.”

“You’ll do fine.” Hide said confidently. “Don’t forget I’ll be right here beside you the whole time.”

“Okay.” Ken took a deep breath, resting one hand on his chest as he did so. “I think I’m as ready as possible. Let’s go.”

They were meeting at Akira’s house. Tsukiyama thankfully got them a ride there, so Ken and Hide did not have to spend time on the subway or walking with their heavy luggage. Even after the short walk, Hide’s bag felt considerably heavier, and he smiled gratefully when Ken took it from him and carried it with ease.

Hide led the way, keeping his shoulders relaxed. If he acted nervous, it would only make Ken more worried about meeting his friends like this. As they stopped at the door, Hide turned back to grin encouragingly at Ken, then knocked.

“Come in.” A voice called from somewhere in the house and Hide pushed his way in.

“Let’s drop the luggage here.” Akira’s and Amon’s were already sitting by the door.

Ken sighed and quickly ran his hands through his hair. “I look okay, right?”

“Perfect, as always.” Hide offered him his hand again.

They walked into the kitchen, Ken seeming to have steeled his nerves enough to stand right beside Hide and not behind him. Akira was standing with her back to them, pouring coffee in a mug. There were a three sandwiches wrapped up on the counter and a cooler sitting beside them.

Akira turned, her eyes meeting Hide’s briefly before she turned to Ken. “Hello,” she said, giving a nod of her head.

“Hello.” Ken bowed slightly. “My name is Kaneki Ken. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Akira smiled. “Amon will be here in a moment. He went out to get some doughnuts.”

“Geez,” Hide muttered. “They’ll all be gone before he even gets here.”

“Probably,” Akira agreed. “But I did tell him to save you one with jelly.”

“Thank you!” Hide grinned and leaned against Ken, whispering low enough that only he would be able to hear. “I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t get any sugar in the morning.” Hide winked.

“Stop harassing Kaneki and get your ass over here, Hide.” Akira finished filling the cooler and shoved it into Hide’s arms. “I still need to finish up cleaning here. You two fill up the car.”

“Okay, okay.” Hide shook his head with a smile as he and Ken headed back to the front of the house. “I think she likes you.”

“Does she?” Ken picked up a number of bags, plucking another from Hide’s arms as they took the first load out.

“Yep!” Hide trotted ahead a little and spun around so Ken could see his face. “She’s already ordering you around, so that’s a good sign.”

Ken huffed a laugh. “I like her. She’s nice.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Akira had some rough edges to her, and sometimes seemed a little cold, but Hide knew she cared for people intensely. She was very guarded, but Hide supposed that helped keep her safe from heartache. She was something of an older sister to Hide (though he purposely called her ‘mother’ to be annoying sometimes).

Once they finished loading the car, they headed back inside, seeing Amon had arrived with a half-eaten box of doughnuts. Hide rushed forward and snagged one before they were all gone, practically inhaling his in one bite. Ken no longer gave him strange looks. It seemed he was getting used to Hide’s ridiculous antics. All he did was smiled softly and brush away some of the sugar powder from Hide’s cheek.

“Ah, Kaneki.” Akira reached behind her and presented a thermos. It was cute, with little cartoon cats drawn on it. “For on the road.”

“Thank you.” Ken accepted it with wide eyes, then examined the different cats. Hide especially liked the one playing with yarn. The thermos was definitely Akira’s choice, considering her love for cats.

“Where’s Maris Stella?” Hide glanced around, not seeing a sign of the cat.

Akira shook her head. “She’d be lonely if she was here by herself, so Suzuya is taking care of her for the week. I gave him everything he needed, so it should all be okay. Though he did feel the need to taste one of her treats and was very disappointed.”

“Figures.” Suzuya would try just about anything. Hide shook his head. “Should we get going?”

“I suppose.” Akira grabbed her purse and Amon carried the box of doughnuts, presumably saving the last two for later. “It’s better to be early anyway. Then we can get settled in.”

“Have we decided what we’re doing first?” Hide threw his hands behind his head as they walked out the front door. “Are we taking hiking trails or driving out to the beach, or…?”

“Hiking.” Akira said. “It’s supposed to be a really nice day, and we could also relax in the onsen at our inn once we get back.”

Amon nodded. “We’ve picked one of the more difficult trails, so it shouldn’t get boring.”

Akira slid in the car and Amon took the passenger side seat, so Ken and Hide were left to pile in the back.

Ken slid in on the right side and instead of Hide taking the left side, he plopped himself down right in the centre, grinning. Ken snorted and put his coffee in the cup holder in the side of the door.

“You’re a handful,” he muttered, resting his head against Hide’s shoulder.

Hide kissed the top of his head. “Yes, I am.”

Ken sighed and Hide saw his eyes flutter closed. He shifted, getting more comfortable, then was out like a light before they even drove off.

…

Kaneki awoke a little while later, feeling confused. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and where he was going. Hide was still seated next to him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and his head resting on top of Kaneki’s. When Kaneki shifted, Hide looked down at him, smiling when he eyes opened.

“You can nap for twenty more minutes. We’re not there yet.” Hide murmured lowly, his breath rustling the hair on the crown of Kaneki’s head.

Kaneki shook his head and sat up, stretching. “I want to be awake for when we get there.” He looked out the window and the forestry zooming by. Kaneki had only been out of the city a few times, so he was excited to spend almost a week outside of it.

“Pretty, right?” Hide asked, still snuggled close to Kaneki.

“Yeah.” Now that he was more awake and aware of his surroundings, Kaneki could also hear snoring from the front of the car, where Amon had his face mushed against the window and was sound asleep. Akira still sat calmly, turning to a different radio station when a song she did not like came on. It was kept on low volume, just barely audible.

When they reached their destination, Hide was the first to jump out of the car, his joints popping as he stretched. Kaneki laughed as Hide groaned.

“Have you ever sat for that long in your life?” Kaneki questioned, finding Hide’s expression amusing.

“University. Night course. More like my own personal hell.” Hide offered Kaneki his hand as he climbed out of the same side Hide did. Hide quickly gave him a kiss on the lips before he pulled back again. “So, what do you think of the place?”

“I like it.” Everything was very green and there were a few colourful flowers out front. The inn looked a little small, but that was part of its charm. It was quiet and remote, exactly the kind of place Kaneki could wind down. “Thank you, for bringing me with you.”

“Let’s put our things in our rooms.” Hide paused. “Speaking of… hmm I was originally supposed to room with Akira.”

Akira got out of the car. “Are you ditching me, Hide?”

“Maybe.” Hide drew out the word with a grin. “Is that a problem?”

“I wonder…” Akira tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Kaneki felt his chest seize a little. He did not want to share a room with anyone other than Hide. Hide was okay with his nightmares, and he knew what to do if Kaneki had them (and what not to do). More importantly, he felt incredibly vulnerable after them, and he did not want someone he did not know to see him like that.

Akira glanced in Kaneki’s direction and her eyes widened slightly with confusion before Kaneki could smooth his face back over. “I’m just teasing. Of course you can room together” She pointed a finger at Hide. “But I expect you to behave.”

“Can’t make any promises.” Hide winked and Akira rolled her eyes.

Amon carried the majority of his and Akira’s bags in while Kaneki took most of his and Hide’s. Akira got their room keys and handed Hide one of them. Hide’s face lit up and Kaneki smiled, almost having to run to keep up with him.

Once in their room, Hide jumped and immediately rolled around on one of the beds, messing up the blankets. “I already feel more relaxed!”

“That’s your bed.” Kaneki remarked, putting down his luggage on his own.

“Yep!” Hide waggled his eyebrows at him. “Will you be joining me in it tonight?”

“Possibly.” Kaneki abandoned his luggage and sat on Hide’s bed, leaning over him. Hide sat up, pressing their lips together softly. Hide carded his fingers through Kaneki’s hair, humming. Kaneki’s arm curled around Hide’s waist, pressing their chest closer together.

“Probably?” Hide asked hopefully after they parted.

Kaneki smiled, giving Hide another quick peck. “Probably.”

Hide was smiley and just generally giddy during their hike. It was something Kaneki found incredibly endearing. Hide was holding Kaneki’s hand and swinging their arms lightly. They were quite a few feet behind Akira and Amon, who were walking side by side.

“Hey, Ken.” Hide nudged him. “Is it just me, or is this the perfect opportunity to sneak off into the woods and make out?” And before Kaneki knew it, Hide was pulling him off the path and backing him up against a tree once they were almost out of eyeshot of the trail. “Definitely a perfect opportunity to make out.”

Kaneki said nothing, deciding to use his mouth on Hide’s neck instead. Hide moaned and tilted his head, giving Kaneki more access. Kaneki licked and sucked at Hide’s pulse, his hands sliding under Hide’s shirt and joining at the small of his back.

“This was a _great_ idea.” Hide shuddered as Kaneki moved up and nibbled his earlobe. “Such a great idea.”

Hide touched Kaneki’s cheek, guiding Kaneki to look in his eyes. Hide’s expression was unexpectedly tender, his eyes soft. Then he kissed Kaneki like he wanted no space between their bodies. Kaneki relaxed back against the tree, feeling Hide rest his palms on his hips and squeeze.

When Hide pulled back, Kaneki was gasping, his heart racing. Hide continued to plant gentle kisses all over Kaneki’s face. Kaneki closed his eyes, and when Hide was finally done, he rested his head against Hide’s shoulder.

“Ken?” Hide murmured, Kaneki feeling the vibration in Hide’s throat as he spoke.

Kaneki hummed in question, his fingers tracing patterns on Hide’s bare back.

“I like being with you.” Hide whispered softly. “It’s really nice. You’re really nice.”

Kaneki smiled, turning his face so he could press his lips against the skin of Hide’s neck. “I like being with you too. It makes me feel… like maybe I have a chance at happiness.” Kaneki did not usually speak so freely about his negative emotions around Hide – usually the only exception being after a nightmare. “I’m really happy when I’m with you.”

Hide placed a hand on Kaneki’s head, gently running his fingers through Kaneki’s hair. “I want to make you happy. I like seeing your smile.” Hide kissed the top of Kaneki’s head. “I like the way your eyes light up when you’re excited about something, and I like how content you look when you curl up with a book beside me.”

Kaneki could feel his cheeks redden and his eyes water a little. “You’re so sappy.” He pressed his face against Hide’s shoulder harder so he could not see his expression.

“Yep.” Hide cheered, swaying back and forth in a soothing motion. “Very sappy. You really bring that side of me out.”

“I like that side of you.” Kaneki mumbled. Kaneki wondered if he should confess, if he should tell Hide how much he loved him. But as quickly as the thought entered Kaneki’s mind, fear chased it back out.

Hide continued to hold Kaneki, his voice soft. “I can be kind of romantic too… If you’re up to it, I’d like to do something a little more special tonight.”

“Now I’m curious.” Kaneki cleared his throat, raising a hand to wipe his eyes. “What do you have planned?”

“It’s a secret for now.” Hide pulled back so he could look Kaneki in the face. Hide winked. “I’ll show you later.”

Kaneki shook his head, laughing quietly. “Fine. Woo me all you want tonight.”

Hide was suddenly in Kaneki’s face, rubbing their noses together in a ridiculously vigorous motion. It turned Kaneki’s quiet laughter to full-fledged giggles as he attempted to squirm away. “Why not begin it now?”

“You call this wooing?” Kaneki covered Hide’s face with his palm and kept him a foot away, which worked great. That is until Hide decided to make out with Kaneki’s hand.

“Oh Kaneki, that feels so _good_.” Hide proceeded to make loud, wet noises. “Give me _more._ ”

“Cut that out!” Kaneki’s stomach was starting to ache from laughing. “You’re slobbering all over me!”

“You taste so sweet.” Hide moaned against his hand obnoxiously.

Kaneki sighed. “I guess I have no choice.”

Hide shrieked as Kaneki picked him up, promptly throwing him over his shoulder. “That’s it. I’m telling Akira how misbehaved you’ve been.”

“Nooo.” Hide flailed, kicking his legs aimlessly. However, with Kaneki’s strength, it was no difficulty to carry him.

By the time they were back on the trail, Kaneki set Hide back down, who was still grinning. Hide said nothing as they walked, simply wrapping an arm around Kaneki’s waist and leaning against him. They did not catch up to Amon and Akira until they were almost at the end of the trail. When they got close, Akira turned briefly, her lips quirking into a smirk before she turned back around.

…

Hide was only a little sweaty from the hike. It was clear even though it was one of the more difficult trails, it was not at all hard for people who were as physically fit as they all were. Most of Hide’s sweat came from messing around with Ken and teasing him.

However, he still really looked forward to the onsen. A nice, warm, _relaxing_ bath with Ken was a perfect way to start off the evening Hide planned with Ken. But there was one factor Hide did not take in account. Namely, a very large, very awkward man. Amon.

Akira was in the ladies’ bath, probably enjoying being alone for a while. The men, on the other hand, were all stuck together. Hide and Ken went in first, Amon saying he would join them a little later after he grabbed a snack (Hide swore that man ate every two hours).

Ken and Hide showered up together. Ken flicking Hide with water when he offered to wash his back for him. Hide had only been to an onsen once in his life before, and to tell the truth, he was rather excited to get in another.

Hide was not disappointed. The onsen was small, but suited the inn perfectly. It was surrounded by pretty rocks and did not look _too_ perfect. Almost like it had appeared in nature just like that. Hide tested the water with his toes, then slid the towel off his hips and stepped in. He folded his towel and put it on the side, then offered his hand to Ken.

Ken smiled, folding his towel next to Hide’s before joining him in the water. He relaxed next to Hide, sighing as he rested against him. Ken nuzzled against him and allowed his eyes to shut.

“You aren’t going to fall asleep on me now, are you?” Hide nudged him and Ken groaned.

“No.” Ken muttered. “I’m tired though.”

“You can take a nap while we have dinner if you want.” Hide said, playing with Ken’s hair idly.

“Is it okay if I join you?” Ken asked. “I know I can’t eat anything, but a lot of people bond over dinner… and I’d really like to. Even if I can just drink coffee.”

Hide blinked. “Yeah – I mean – that would be great. I’m sure both of them will love having more time to talk to you, considering that I keep stealing you away.” Hide resumed twisting a couple locks of Ken’s hair.

The sliding door to the onsen opened and Amon slipped in almost noiselessly. Hide glanced up, throwing a wave in his direction. Amon nodded to them and Ken politely turned his back so he could get in.

…

Amon seemed to be generally quiet to Kaneki, though he exuded an air of confidence. It was a silent kind of strength – one that reminded Kaneki slightly of Banjou. Kaneki liked him ever since they first met and neither knew who each other were.

“Kaneki,” Amon’s spoke carefully. “Tell me more about yourself.”

Kaneki smiled, thankful for the effort Amon put in. Kaneki wanted to have a conversation with him, but he was not particularly sure how to start one. “I’m sure Hide’s told you, but I really like to read. Other than that, I mostly train and spend time with my friends. And a lot of time with Hide now too.”

“What’s your training like?” Amon pressed curiously.

Kaneki hummed. “The majority is martial arts based activities. I like to learn from different styles as much as I can to fit my own style. I’ve wanted to join a mixed martial arts class and be trained by an expert, but I’m too afraid I’d accidently hurt someone.” Kaneki leaned back a little against the stone sides of the onsen. “So much of what I learn comes from books and videos. Then I apply the material when training with my friends.”

Amon nodded thoughtfully. “I train mostly with heavy weapons. Having strength is useful, especially when your opponents are stronger than you.”

Kaneki nodded to himself. Ghouls were much, much stronger than humans were. Even if he trained all his life, Amon would most likely never be as strong as most ghouls. However, with the strength he had and proper training, he could certainly even the field.

“Amon doesn’t have the same cunning skills I do.” Hide chipped in, grinning at the both of them.

Amon snorted. “Hide is just too lazy to put in physical effort.”

Hide pouted and Kaneki laughed, wrapping his arm around him. “He is really smart though.”

“See, Amon? Ken thinks highly of me.”

Amon chuckled. “Kaneki’s biased.”

Hide stuck his tongue out and Kaneki nudged him. “I can’t help but be a little biased.”

“You’re both so mean to me.” Hide shook his head. “You’re both lucky I like you.”

“Very lucky.” Kaneki murmured, giving Hide a quick peck on the mouth.

They quieted down and Kaneki just relaxed, enjoying the way the hot water soothed his muscles and the way Hide was laying against him. He was sad to get out when they had to. But it was dangerous to stay in for too long and Kaneki definitely did not want Hide getting sick. Hide and Kaneki left first, toweling off and dressing in comfortable robes rather than their usual clothing. Amon changed a few minutes later.

Kaneki could hear both of the humans’ stomachs growling as they waited in a private dining area for their food. Both men were shifting uncomfortable as Kaneki sat back with a coffee mug in his hand.

Finally, Akira came in and sat down. Food came in a few minutes after her. It was only when the food was set down that the conversation actually started.

“Oh my god, I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole entire life for this.” Hide’s hand moved quickly as he grabbed numerous types of food with his chopsticks and deposited them on his plate.

Amon grunted, his mouth already stuffed with noodles. He plate was a horrendous pile of food, almost overflowing, and Kaneki had a feeling he would be having more than one plate too. Akira on the other hand had at least some restraint, though Kaneki almost cringed when he saw how spicy her selection was. Even as a human, Kaneki could not stand hot stuff. Kaneki’s mouth burned just thinking about it. Absently, he reached for his glass of water and sipped it.

“So Kaneki, I’m curious.” Akira placed her chopsticks down momentarily and looked up at him. “Why do you like Hide?”

Beside him, Kaneki heard Hide almost choke on some food. He rubbed his back as Hide pounded on his chest, coughing. Hide’s face was a little red, and he cleared his throat, looking like he was going to protest for Kaneki’s sake.

But, Kaneki spoke anyway. “He’s really kind and sweet.” It was getting much easier for Kaneki to say things like that. It was getting easier for him to admit exactly how much Hide meant to him. “He always brings out the better side of me, and I always enjoy my time when I’m with him.”

Hide cleared his throat again, finally seeming to recover a little, though his face remained a bright scarlet. “You’re all trying to embarrass me.”

“Hide.” Akira waggled her finger. “I know you love the complements. Besides, I need to get to know Kaneki. So,” Akira nodded in Kaneki’s direction. “Tell me. What made you want to date Hide in the first place?”

“Why does that sound like an insult?” Hide resumed eating, but followed the conversation closely.

“Well, I liked his personality. He was straight forward and honest, and even though I met him, I felt like I knew him for years.” Kaneki could feel himself smiling. “And even after he found out who – what – I was, he didn’t treat me any differently, and he just… _accepted_ me. That meant a lot to me.”

Kaneki’s face was starting to get red too. He glanced in Hide’s direction, and thankfully, Hide noticed his discomfort.

“Enough questions about that.” Hide waved a hand. “Hey, Akira. How fair is it for you to interrogate Ken, but not tell him anything about yourself?”

“Very well.” Akira sighed. “I like cats. Maris Stella has been with me for a number of years. My late father gave her to me.” Akira tapped her fingers against her thigh. “I like spice foods, and I like fencing.”

“How long have you been fencing for?” Kaneki questioned.

“My father enrolled me when I was younger.” Akira picked her chopsticks back up. “I’ve kept it up my whole life. I use it as my main weapon since…” Akira trailed off, going slightly pale.

“Since it’s a stabbing weapon.” Kaneki finished off. “And eyes are one of the few weak spots on ghouls.”

She nodded sharply and suddenly seemed very interested in some of the fish on her plate. “Yes.”

Hide reached over to hold Kaneki’ hand and Kaneki’s gave a reassuring squeeze. It was okay. They were all working towards the same goals, and though Akira fought, Kaneki fought too. He was sure Hide would blanch if he heard some of the things Kaneki had done.

“Do you all train together sometimes?” Kaneki wondered how they worked together as a team, considering the diversity in skills between all of them.

Akira laughed. “Yes, though Hide often gets thrown around a lot during our sparing sessions.”

Hide groaned. “Let’s just eat our food, okay? Okay.”

They finished up rather quietly, nobody sticking around for too long afterward. Amon looked like he was about to pass out. Hide was clearly antsy to get out of there as well, communicated by sly looks and winks in Kaneki’s direction when no one else was watching.

They all said their partings and headed off to bed. As soon as Hide and Kaneki were in their room and the door was locked, Hide jumped Kaneki.

“How do you want to do this tonight?” Hide already had a firm grip on Kaneki’s waist, pulling them together.

“You’re excited.” Kaneki commented, laughing breathlessly as Hide kissed up and down his neck urgently.

“You were all I could think about during dinner.” Hide groaned against Kaneki’s throat, his voice low and husky.

“Really?” Kaneki’s eyebrows raised. “From my perspective you seemed pretty absorbed the moment you saw shrimp.”

“Shush.” Hide muttered. “I’m trying to sound sexy.”

Kaneki huffed, cupping Hide’s cheeks and kissing him. “You are sexy.” He felt Hide smile against his lips as they stood still, chests barely brushing.

“Why thank you.” Hide nipped Kaneki’s lip before pulling back. “So, are we sticking to no penetration tonight, or do you to do something a little more time consuming?”

Kaneki hummed thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t mind taking a little more time. I’m still fairly relaxed from the onsen, so if you would like to… I could go clean up.”

“That sounds great. I would love that.” Hide said, folding his hands over Kaneki’s. “Don’t come out until I tell you to, I got a little surprise, okay?”

“What kind of surprise?” Kaneki pressed, but only received a mischievous grin from Hide.

“If I told you then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Hide quipped.

Kaneki shook his head, retreating into the bathroom, wondering what exactly what Hide had planned for the two of them. He trusted it was not anything kinky. Hide would discuss anything like that with him before they tried it in the bedroom. Hide had mentioned doing something romantic, so Kaneki certainly looked forward to the night.

Kaneki quickly cleaned himself up and gave himself a once over in the mirror, deciding to leave his clothes on. He liked it when Hide took them off him.

There was a knock on the door. “I’m ready whenever you are,” Hide said from the other side.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Kaneki called. He took a deep breath, staring at himself for a few more moments. He cupped his read cheeks and fluffed his hair, then fidgeted with the tie on his robe. Kaneki smiled, feeling excited. Happy too.

He turned and exited the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	5. Strawberries (And Cream)

Hide’s bed was tidied up, the pillows from both of their beds pilled in the centre. The blankets were pulled up, rose petals scattered across the bed and the floor leading too it. The lights were turned off, a few candles illuminating the room. It smelt like vanilla and flowers and another sweet scent Kaneki could not place.

Hide pulled Kaneki into an embrace, grinning. “I know it’s not much, but it’s nice, right?”

“Where did you get all this?” Kaneki glanced around the room, smiling. “It’s all really pretty, but there was such short notice and _how_ –“

“I may or may not have enlisted Tsukiyama’s help.” Hide said cautiously. “I really wanted to make this trip special for you, so…”

“Thank you.” Kaneki folded his arms behind Hide’s neck and kissed him. “I _love_ it.”

“I’m glad.” Hide took Kaneki’s hand, guiding him over to the bed, looking surprisingly shy. “There’s – um – there’s something I actually want to tell you.”

Kaneki’s stomach suddenly dropped, his throat feeling dry. What did Hide have to tell him? Was it bad news? Was that why he was acting so nervously? “O-okay.”

“It’s not bad! I swear!” Hide exclaimed once he noticed Kaneki’s expression. “it’s just – gah!” Hide ran his hands through his own hair, looking agitated. “It’s just kind of embarrassing and nerve-wracking. Okay?” Hide plopped down on the bed and looked up at Kaneki hopefully.

Kaneki nodded slowly and sat next to Hide on the bed, trying to be as patient as he could while Hide twiddled his thumbs.

Hide stared up at him, chewing his lip. “I love you.” Hide blurted, his expression soft as he stared back into Kaneki’s eyes.

Kaneki did not know what to say. He sat there shocked, his eyes wide and unblinking. He saw Hide’s face drop, slowly crumbling until his expression was resigned.

“I’m sorry. It was too soon wasn’t it? I shouldn’t have said anything. It was too soon. I’m sorry,” Hide babbled. “I’ll just… damn it.”

Kaneki caught Hide’s hand before he could stand. Kaneki’s eyes were starting to water, his fingers trembling. Not yet able to speak, Kaneki pulled Hide into a tight hug. Hide quieted, then rested his hands on Kaneki’s back after a few moments, rubbing soothing circles.

“I love you too.” Kaneki mumbled into Hide’s shoulder. “I love you too.”

Hide inhaled sharply, then his hand rose to cup Kaneki’s cheeks. “Ken? Ken can you look at me?”

Kaneki hesitantly raised his head, trying to wipe his eyes at the same time. Through his blurred vision, he saw Hide smile and reach out towards him. Hide wiped Kaneki’s cheeks with his sleeves.

“Why are you crying?” Hide asked softly.

Kaneki swallowed thickly. “It’s… I’m really happy. I’ve been wanting to tell you how much I love you, but I was so scared that you wouldn’t feel the same and –“ Kaneki smiled. “And I’m so _happy_ you do. Months ago, I never would have thought that I could have a relationship like this. It’s so unbelievable, it feels like I’m dreaming.”

“You aren’t dreaming,” Hide assured, kissing Kaneki’s nose. “I love you. And I’m glad I finally got the nerve to say it. I love you, Kaneki Ken.”

Kaneki laughed. “I love you.” It felt so good to finally say it. Kaneki wanted to say it over and over again. “I love you, Nagachika Hideyoshi.”

“Come here, you.” Hide crushed their bodies together, grinning ridiculously big. “You dork. You unbelievably loveable dork. I’m so happy.”

“Hide.” Kaneki mumbled, laughing to himself. “You’re suffocating me.”

“Sorry.” Hide chuckled, easing up a little. He ran his fingers over Kaneki’s cheeks, smiling.

“Hide. Make love to me.” Kaneki whispered.

Hide pressed their lips together gently and stared into Kaneki’s eyes. “Gladly.”

They moved up to the top of the bed, Hide rolling Kaneki under him gently. Kaneki stared up at him, his breathing uneven. Hide looked so beautiful, his face illuminated in the faint, warm light from the candles, his hair like a fluffy halo surrounding his face.

Apparently, Hide was thinking the same thing about Kaneki. “You’re incredible.” Hide’s lips brushed over Kaneki’s forehead and over his cheeks, removing the tears there. “You know, I’ve always really loved your eyes. I love the way they shine when you’re happy. I love your mouth, and the way it curves when you’re trying to hide a smile. I love the way your cheeks flare up when I say something cheesy. Like right now.” Hide grinned and kissed Kaneki’s lips.

“You’re embarrassing.” Kaneki said quietly.

Hide leaned closer, pressing their chests together. “Are you going to try to embarrass me back again?”

“No, you can keep going.” Kaneki tried to relax as much as he could. “I can always save that for later.”

“Ohh, you love the compliments.” Hide teased. “You love when I tell you how sexy you are. How sexy I find you. You do know how sexy I find you, right?” Hide mouthed at the side of Kaneki’s neck. “So very sexy.”

Kaneki snorted a laugh. “So you’re going to appreciate my sexy, sexy body.”

“Don’t give me that sass.” Hide whined. “Maybe I’m not as good at talking dirty as you, but I _try_.”

“Okay, okay.” Kaneki tried for a serious face. “I’ll appreciate your efforts.”

“You better,” Hide huffed. “Now where was I?”

“Right here?” Kaneki pointed to his neck and raised his eyebrows.

Hide lowered his head again. “Ah, right.” He traced a line up Kaneki’s neck with his tongue, leaving a trail of cool skin. He sucked gently, pulling back to watch the faint pink mark disappear, Kaneki almost immediately healing. “Your skin is so beautiful. I never get tired of kissing it.”

Kaneki hummed and tilted his head a little, stretching his neck. Hide ran his tongue along the muscles of his neck, nibbling gently. Kaneki shuddered as Hide gradually moved lower and lower until he was kissing along Kaneki’s collarbone. Hide leaned back and his fingers trailed even further down Kaneki’s chest, nails scratching slightly.

“That feels nice.” Kaneki arched into the touch, his breath hitching when Hide pinched his nipples. “So _good_.” Hide continued to roll the red, sensitive buds between his thumb and forefinger.

“Yeah?” Hide murmured. He inched further down, his head almost hovering above Kaneki’s cock as he felt the ridges of Kaneki’s abdominal muscles. “Then how about this?” With a teasing smile, Hide pushed up one of Kaneki’s thighs, placing a kiss to the soft skin of the inner side.

“I could think of something that’s better.” Kaneki gave a little twist of his hips for emphasis.

Hide laughed, his breath hot against Kaneki’s skin. “I’ll get to that soon enough.” Hide nipped Kaneki’s thigh, soothing the spot with his tongue. Hide nibbled all we way down to the back of Kaneki’s knee, his tongue tracing the sensitive skin.

“You’re a tease,” Kaneki huffed.

“I love teasing you.” Hide said. “You make the cutest faces.”

Kaneki flushed and groaned, draping an arm over his face. “I do not.”

Hide laughed, slowly kissing his way back up Kaneki’s thigh, over the ridges of his stomach and up his muscled chest. “Do so.” He nudged Kaneki’s arm up with his forehead and pressed their lips together.

“Nope.” Kaneki murmured against Hide’s lips, smiling. “I do not.”

Hide made a noise of disapproval and Kaneki knew he was pouting. “You’re making one right _now._ So if you could move your arm and let me admire it…”

“…fine.” Kaneki relented and slowly removed his arm, opening his eyes. Hide was grinning down at him, looking so happy and pleased it made Kaneki flush even brighter.

“Thank you, my handsome, handsome boyfriend.” Hide said, pressing their foreheads together. “My beautiful, adorable, absolutely wonderful boyfriend.”

Up close, Kaneki could see all the different flecks of gold in Hide’s brown eyes, which were warm and soft with affection. Maybe when they were first together, on the first night they had sex – when they knew absolutely nothing about each other – Kaneki would have been embarrassed. Maybe he would have turned away and avoided Hide’s gaze. Instead, he met Hide’s gaze, feeling warm and content.

Kaneki reached between them, untying the knot on Hide’s robe and then pushing the fabric over Hide’s shoulders. Hide assisted it the rest of the way, sliding it off his arms and shrugging it off to one side, never taking his eyes off Kaneki. They ran over his body. From his face to his chest – all the way down to his cock.

“You’re incredible.” Kaneki whispered. “You’re amazing. You’re so gentle, so strong, and so kind.”

Hide brushed their lips together, his cheeks flushed. Kaneki really liked the way Hide looked when he blushed. He liked the way Hide’s gaze softened and his eyes brightened, his lips relaxing into a smaller smile that was completely genuine and Kaneki could not help but kiss. He pressed forward, curling an arm around Hide’s back to hold him close. As he did, Hide groaned low in his throat.

“Shit.” Hide jerked back and licked his lips. “I’m getting a bit ahead of myself. Here I haven’t even fully appreciated you yet.”

Kaneki sighed as Hide drew back even further, his arm dropping back to his side. “You really are teasing me tonight, aren’t you?”

“Nope!” Hide winked. “Just drawing out the foreplay – which we both know you love.”

Kaneki regarded Hide with a tiny smile. “Maybe.” Kaneki rested his head more comfortably against the pillows.

“So can I appreciate you until my heart’s content?” Hide rested his cheek against Kaneki’s chest and pouted up at him. “Please?”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Kaneki reached up to hold Hide’s waist when he lowered himself back down. His skin was pleasantly warm underneath Kaneki’s fingers.

Hide grinned and placed his hand over Kaneki’s, sliding it off his waist. He cupped Kaneki’s hand in both of his own, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. Hide then placed Kaneki’s hand back on his waist, encouraging him to use his other as well. Hide’s hands trailed down Kaneki’s forearms, down his biceps and to his shoulders. The robe was still on Kaneki’s arms, but Hide pushed it aside enough that he could completely slip it off and leave his arms unrestrained.

“I love kissing your neck.” Hide murmured. “I can feel your pulse.” Hide’s fingers came to a rest under his jaw. “Here.” Kaneki felt his pulse jump as Hide nipped his neck. He knew Hide could feel it too. “I love the way you react to me touching you. The way your eyes flutter shut and your jaw relaxes when it feels good.” Hide moved his fingers and sucked on the spot hard.

“Hide.” Kaneki shuddered.

“I love the way you hold me – firm, but always so careful.” Hide tangled his legs with Kaneki’s, their feet brushing together. “I love how your toes curl in pleasure, and I especially love all the noises you make when I’m making you feel good.”

Hide moved away and Kaneki peeked over to see him finally unwrapping a condom. He bit back a comment, smiling to himself. Hide would only tease him more if he knew how impatient he was. He struggled to keep his hips still as Hide rolled the condom onto his cock.

“So today’s choice is red.” Kaneki choked out instead. “What flavour is it this time?”

“Strawberry.” Hide hummed. “I wonder if I should get some glow in the dark condoms. That seems like it would be fun,” Hide mused. He made sure it was on properly, then rested his hands on Kaneki’s hips.

Kaneki rolled his eyes. “I guess were going to sex store when we get back?”

“Maybe we can grab a few extra things too.” Hide winked. “But that’s a conversation for later, yes?”

“Yeah,” Kaneki agreed, eagerly waiting for Hide to lower his head.

Hide dropped his lips to Kaneki’s stomach, kissing his trembling muscles. “You’re doing okay? Comfortable enough?”

“Yeah.” Kaneki watched closely as Hide nodded, then opened his mouth and slowly started to take Kaneki’s cock into it.

Hide traced circles on Kaneki’s hip and Kaneki fisted the sheets, his head tilting back as he moaned. Hide was really good at giving blowjobs. _Really good_. He knew exactly what to do to Kaneki. He knew the sensitive spot just behind the head, and always payed special attention to it with his tongue. He knew what pressure had Kaneki coming undone, and how to twist his wrist when working on the portion he could not fit in his mouth. Kaneki was close to coming in no time, pulling insistently on Hide’s hair to get him to raise his head.

“So soon?” He asked with a grin.

Kaneki huffed. “You’re too good. You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Kaneki’s cock throbbed between his legs, the absence of any stimulation feeling almost uncomfortable. Hide grinned, reaching for the lube. “You ready?”

“Hurry up.” Kaneki grunted, spreading his legs further around Hide.

Hide laughed and patted Kaneki’s thigh. “Alright, Ken.”

Hide reached for the lube and poured a good amount over his fingers. He rubbed it together, warming it before he used it to prepare Kaneki with. With one more glance towards Kaneki’s face, Hide pushed his middle finger inside of him. Kaneki jerked and groaned as Hide slowly moved it in and out. It only took half a minute before Hide worked his index finger in as well. Hide ran his lips over Kaneki’s chest, his kisses gentle against his abdomen. He was gazing up at Kaneki, his expression soft and open. He was smiling, his eyes filled with raw adoration. There was no teasing. There was only an overwhelming tenderness that left Kaneki’s head spinning.

“Ken?” The next thing Kaneki knew was that Hide was drawing back, his fingers slipping out of Kaneki. “What’s wrong?”

“Wrong?” Kaneki’s voice was thick and when he wiped his eyes, he found his palms were wet. “I…”

Hide shifted up on the bed, lying beside Kaneki. “Why are you crying?” Hide hesitantly reached up to touch Kaneki’s cheek. Kaneki leaned his head into Hide’s palm, his eyes closing.

“I’m…” Kaneki licked his lips, more tears spilling out of his eyes. “I’m just… really happy.” Kaneki tried to work past the lump in his throat so he could speak more. “I’m really happy to have you.”

Hide laughed quietly. “I’m really happy to have you too.” Hide kissed Kaneki. Softly. Tenderly. And Kaneki had to focus on kissing him back and not crying. “I’m so lucky I met you that night.”

Kaneki nodded. “Me too.” He took a deep breath. “Me too… um…” Kaneki reached for Hide again. “Can we continue?”

“You sure?” Hide rubbed their noses together and Kaneki smiled.

“Yeah.” Kaneki murmured. “Please.”

Hide hummed. “Alright.” His hands trailed down to his hips, massaging them soothingly. “Just relax.”

Kaneki sighed and placed his hands on Hide’s shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze. “Sorry about this. It’s really embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry about it. Don’t feel embarrassed about getting emotional in front of me, okay?” Hide said. “If you need to cry, then cry. I won’t judge you for it.”

“Now you’re just making me cry more.” Kaneki laughed weakly. Really, Hide was too sweet. Hide was the one person Kaneki could truly open up to. The one person Kaneki could trust with his feels. The one person Kaneki loved the way he did.

Hide laughed too, turned his head so he could press a kiss to Kaneki’s hand. “Sorry, Ken.” Hide rested his cheek against Kaneki’s hand. He pouted, looking adorable, and Kaneki sputtered out another laugh.

Kaneki cupped Hide’s cheek with his palm. “I’m okay. Let’s keep moving.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Once you’re done preparing me, can you hold me close when we…”

“Of course.” Hide’s palms slid down to Kaneki’s thighs, massaging them before prompting Kaneki to lift them up onto Hide’s shoulder. “I’ll hold you as close as you want.”

“Good.” Kaneki rested back and clutched the pillow under his head.

Hide chuckled and Kaneki felt him start to spread him again, nice and slow with his movements. He lubed up his fingers again, sliding one inside, then two. Kaneki arched his back, lifting his hips up even further. He joined his ankles behind Hide’s head, groaning low as Hide teased his prostate.

“Right there.” Kaneki moaned.

“Yeah.” Hide rubbed the spot inside him softly, slowly stretching him open. “Feels good?”

Kaneki groaned in answer, pushing back against Hide’s fingers as he added a third one. He was starting to get impatient. He wanted Hide inside. He wanted Hide to hold him tightly and kiss him as he thrusted slowly into him. “Hide, _please_.”

Hide pulled away, carefully placing Kaneki’s legs – now shaky – back down on the bed. He came back as soon as he slipped on a condom. Kaneki reached for him, aching not only stimulation, but also for intimacy. Hide leaned in close and Kaneki hastily wrapped his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his hips.

“Ready?” Kaneki felt Hide position himself at his hole.

Kaneki nodded. “Yeah.” He squeezed Hide tighter with his thighs and was rewarded with a stuttered moan.

“Alright.” Hide pressed their lips together, cupping Kaneki’s cheek again in one hand. Then he gently pushed in. Kaneki gasped against Hide’s lips and his toes curled.

“Fuck.” Kaneki sucked on Hide’s bottom lip, then slipped his tongue into Hide’s mouth, kissing him deeply as he continued to push in. Kaneki felt Hide brush his prostate and he twitched, breaking away from the kiss to catch his breath.

Hide paused as their hips pressed together, his whole length buried deep inside Kaneki. He was staring at Kaneki, checking his expression and making sure he was okay. Kaneki felt the tears coming again and he hid his face in Hide’s shoulder.

He could not help it. It just felt so good to be loved. To be cared for and treated so gently.

Kaneki moved his hips, shuddering as he felt Hide’s cock shift inside of him. He heard Hide gasp and one hand dropped to Kaneki’s hips, guiding his movements and making them smoother. Hide brought his other hand to the back of Kaneki’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Kaneki moaned against Hide’s throat when he changed the angle of his thrusting, reaching deeper and brushing against all the right places.

“Hide.” Kaneki squirmed a little, panting. “ _Ah_ – hold me tighter.” He kissed Hide’s neck, going over faded hickeys and making them dark again.

Hide complied, his arms tightening around him and squeezing him against his chest. Hide lowered his head to Kaneki’s neck, licking and sucking gently. Kaneki could feel his orgasm slowly building and he shook, his fingers scrapping down Hide’s back.

“I – I’m close.” Kaneki gasped.

Hide groaned. “Let me see your face, please.”

When Kaneki pulled back, Hide’s eyes were on him.  “Hide…”

“I love to see how good I can make you feel.” Hide pressed their lips together. “Cum for me, Ken.”

Kaneki threw his head back, his eyes squeezing shut as he reached his peak, the remaining tears in his eyes sliding down his cheeks as he gasped and twitched. Distantly he felt Hide pull out, and fingers comb through his hair before palms cupped his cheeks. As he came down from his orgasm, Kaneki slowly opened his eyes, seeing Hide staring down at him fondly.

“Hey,” Hide murmured softly. “How you doing?”

“Good.” Kaneki smiled lazily up at him. “Come here.”

Hide smiled and laid beside Kaneki, pulling him into a hug. “You’re so cute when you’re cuddly.”

“I’m always cute.” Kaneki muttered, rolling over so he could face Hide.

Hide laughed. “At least you admit it now.” He drew Kaneki into his arms, tucking his head against his chest. “Should we lay here for a bit then get cleaned up?”

“Okay, but not too long because I’ll fall asleep.” Kaneki curled around Hide and allowed his eyes to slid shut.

…

Hide woke up in Ken’s bed, feeling pleasantly rested. He heard soft snoring coming from beside him. Hide rolled over to peek at his partner, smiling when he saw he was still asleep. Ken was usually up before Hide, with the exception of when they took afternoon naps. And if Hide was up before Ken, that meant he could treat him to breakfast in bed. Or, as close to that as he could get with some nice coffee.

Hide snuck out of bed, making sure the blankets were tucked around Ken. He looked so cute, his face mushed against the pillows and his hair sticking everywhere. Hide ruffled his own hair, trying not to make too much noise as he made his way to his suitcase. He pulled out some loose cotton pajamas and quietly made his way to the little coffeemaker Ken set up on the counter in their room.

As the coffee was brewing, Ken started to stir, murmuring under his breath. Hide tapped his foot as he waited for it to finish, then poured Ken a cup.

“Hey, Ken.” Hide slid back into bed, setting the cup of coffee to the side. Ken turned towards him, sighing. Hide brushed the hair out of his face, grinning. “Good morning.”

Ken groaned and pressed his face against Hide’s chest, pulling the blanket up to cover it. “ _No_ ,” Ken grumbled.

“Come on…” Hide murmured, trying to coax him out. “I have coffee and kisses.”

Ken’s head hesitantly poked his head out. “Coffee?”

“And kisses.” Hide said, pressing his lips to his forehead. “Lots of kisses.”

Ken sighed and tilted his chin up, brushing their lips together. He murmured something intelligible and sat up just enough he could reach past Hide and grab his coffee.

“Is it good?” Hide asked as Ken sat up fully, cradling his cup.

Ken nodded. “It’s good. Thank you.” He leaned against Hide and smiled towards the dark liquid. “How did you sleep?”

“Always good when you’re beside me.” Hide murmured, nudging Ken with his shoulder.

Ken snorted. “You’re such a dork.”

“I know. You love it.” Hide kissed Ken’s cheek then nuzzled against his shoulder.

“I love you.” Ken said, drawing his feet in close. “It’s really nice to say that now, you know?”

“Yeah, I do.” Hide grinned. “I love you, Ken. I love you, I love you, I love you…” Hide wrapped his arms around Ken’s waist and pressed his face against his stomach, still speaking.

Ken attempted to squirm away. “That tickles!” He pushed Hide away gently, not putting too much effort in. He held the coffee up a bit higher so no stray limbs knocked into it.

Hide gave up after a little while and simply rested his head on the blankets gathered at Ken’s lap, staring at his face as he finished drinking his coffee. Ken was glancing away, his cheeks dusted with some pink from being gazed at so intently.

“Should we get dressed?” Hide asked after Ken put the cup aside. “Akira and Amon are probably already up and waiting for us.”

“We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Ken mused. “I wonder what we’re doing today.”

“Something fun, I imagine.” Hide hopped out of bed. “But I guess I should ask Akira what we’re doing before we head out. Do you want to come along or stay here?”

“Stay here.” Ken rubbed his eyes. “I feel like I could use another shower and some more coffee.”

“Alright. I’ll see you in a bit then.” Hide skipped back to give Ken one more kiss.

Hide knocked quietly on Akira and Amon’s door just in case they were not awake yet. However, the door was yanked open and Akira was staring at him.

“Damn. And here I thought you were Amon and back with some food.” She grabbed Hide’s wrist and dragged him into the room. “Also, didn’t I tell you to behave?” She pinched one of the hickeys on Hide’s neck and made him wince.

“Ah, sorry.” Hide laughed, brushing her hand off.

“I’m sure you are.” Akira sighed. “Look, just try not to embarrass Ken too much. He’s sensitive and you can be a bit much sometimes.”

Hide grinned. “To be fair, he’s the one who did this. But what are you getting at?”

“Ken didn’t know we were going to the beach today.”

Hide winced. “Oh. Yeah. That could be…”

“But you’re lucky I’ve prepared for this. Now.” Akira gestured to her bed. “Sit. I’ll help you out.’

Hide did as he was told and placed his hands on his knees. He tapped his fingers idly, watching as Akira went to her makeup bag and pulled out a few items. “What are those?”

“Waterproof concealer. I have a couple, but I need to see which matches your complexion the best. Now, shirt off.” Akira placed the bottle on the bed and waited as Hide put his shirt to the side. She dabbed some of the concealers on Hide’s skin and rubbed them in, tilting her head as she examined which one was the best. After a few seconds, she chose one of them. “So, what are you so happy about this morning?”

“I thought that was obvious.” Hide raised his eyebrows and Akira rolled her eyes.

“No, you’re happy about something else.” She started to work on some of the hickeys on Hide’s neck. “So what is it? Tell me, if it isn’t too personal.”

Hide smiled. Akira could be really intuitive when it came to peoples’ emotions. “I told Ken I loved him last night. And he said it back.”

“I’m happy for you.” Akira ruffled his hair. “Look at you, all grown up. Falling in love.”

“Oh cut it out.” Hide laughed. Akira was teasing him, but he could tell Akira really was happy. “But yeah. I am in love, and really happy.”

Akira gave him a smile. The really nice type that let him know she was being sincere. She pulled him into a hug. “I’m glad.” She pulled back and patted him on the shoulders.

After a few more minutes Hide was done and Akira let him stand in front of the mirror in the room to check out her work. It looked really good. Hide could hardly tell the hickeys were there, though his skin looked a little splotchy. But, it was good enough and Hide was not too concerned about looking perfect. It covered the marks and that was good enough for him.

“Thanks. It looks good.” Hide spun and made sure to check out his back as well. “When are we heading out?”

“After Amon finally gets back with breakfast. Are you going to be joining us?”

Hide shook his head. “Ken’s probably already picked up a book and if he gets too far in it, I won’t be able to get him out of that room all day.”

Akira laughed. “Alright. But make sure you take some food with you.”

“Okay, Mom.”

A few minutes later, Amon came back with food. A whole pile of it. Hide took a small amount, but after a sharp look from Akira, he took a bit more. He made his way back to his room, struggling to open the door knob. But once he made it in, he saw his suspicions were right and Ken was lying in bed with the novel he brought with him.

“Hey.” Ken murmured, placing the book down in his lap. “You were gone for a while.”

“Yeah. Akira said we were going to the beach, then spent some time coving all my hickeys up. Looks pretty good, right?” Hide put the food down and tossed his shirt over the chair, then posed.

“You look very good.” Ken got out of bed and pulled Hide into his arms. “Very good.”

“Woah. Hey hey hey.” Hide held his palm in front of Ken’s face so he could not kiss his neck. “We’re going to the beach remember? There might be some people there.”

Ken sighed and pulled away. “Okay, you do have a point.”

“Exactly.” Hide kissed Ken on the mouth. “Now, I have to eat, but after that we’re heading out.”

“I’ll get together our stuff.” Ken stretched.

“Thanks, Ken.”

As Hide ate, Ken stood behind him and attempted to fix his horrendous bedhead. He ran his fingers through his hair, occasionally running to the sink to wet them. Apparently not only did Hide bring a few things for Ken, but Ken brought a few things for Hide as well. He sprayed leave-in conditioner into Hide’s hair and made sure it was distributed over the ends. Bleached hair was seriously hard to manage.

After he was done eating – god, Akira made him take so much food – they finished getting ready. As they waited for Akira and Amon to finish, Ken took to playing with Hide’s hands. He rubbed his fingers over rough knuckles and after a few moments, retrieved a bottle of vanilla scented lotion from his bag. Hide rested against Ken and let him massage his hands. It felt kind of nice and a little relaxing, but not enough to make him want to fall asleep.

Finally, Akira came to get them, dressed in a flower dress with sunglasses on her head. With her, she carried a massive beach umbrella and a few towels. Ken was juggling Hide’s sunscreen and a beach ball, while Hide took their towels.

The beach was a short drive away, so they all piled into Akira’s car again. It was suffocating, and Hide was thankful when the air conditioning was turned on and he was no longer suffering. Ken did not seem bothered by the heat and just leaned against Hide’s side and closed his eyes for the ride.

They got to the beach around noon, and to Hide’s surprise, there were not that many people there. Akira grinned towards him.

“This beach is pretty obscure and mostly only known to locals. It’s not as nice as the other ones, but much quieter. I worked really hard to find it.” Akira looked rather proud of herself.

“It’s nice.” Hide commented, looking around for a good place for them to set up.

Akira walked some distance from everyone else and put the umbrella in the ground. She threw some towels under it, then put everything else she had on them. Everyone else follow suit. Akira stripped down to her bikini, wasting no time getting into the water. Hide figured she probably applied sunscreen before they even left. Considering Amon’s rush to get into the water after her, so did he. Meanwhile, Hide and Ken were left standing awkwardly on shore.

Hide undressed and started applying his sunscreen. “Hey Ken, could you get my back for me?”

“Sure.” Ken took the bottle from Hide and started applying it to his back.

Hide took it back when it was handed to him. “Are you not putting any on?”

“No point. My skin will heal the minute it burns, so…” Ken shrugged. “There’s no need.”

“Alright.” Hide plopped down on the towels. “You can head on out to the water if you want. I have to wait a few minutes for the sunscreen.”

“No. I’ll stay here for a bit.” Ken laid down beside Hide and put his head in his lap. “It’s nice in the shade anyway.”

“Just wait until we get in the water. I bet it’s nice and warm.” Hide placed his hand on Ken’s head and ran it through his hair.

Ken hummed, leaning into Hide’s hand.

“I haven’t been to the beach in a while. I’m excited to get in the water. How about you?” Hide grinned, staring down at Ken’s serene expression.

“I’ve never really been…” Ken kept his eyes shut, his lips twitching. “I might just hang around here. Lay in the shade and enjoy the weather.”

“Ken?” Hide cupped both his cheeks. “Is something the matter?”

Ken sighed and opened his eyes. “I just… don’t know to swim.”

Hide frowned. He should have guessed that. He knew Ken did not have a very good childhood and that the aunt he lived with was negligent. There was no way she would have taken him to the beach or to swimming lessons if Ken’s school did not offer it.

“That’s okay.” Hide assured. “I’ll teach you.”

“You’ll teach me?” Ken smiled. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. It’ll be fun. I promise.” Hide ruffled Ken’s hair. “We can do that, then play some games and stuff, okay?”

“Yeah.” Ken wrapped his arms around Hide’s waist. “That would be great.”

They sat together for a few minutes, just silently enjoying the hot weather and the cool breeze. Hide could hear the sound of Akira and Amon occasionally yelling something to each other and also the sound of the ocean waves hitting the shore. Ken was breathing quietly, his eyes soft as he stared out into the ocean.

“It’s really beautiful out here.” He murmured. “I think Hinami would like I beach. I should really take her sometime.”

“That’s a good plan.” Hide said. “I think they would all like to. I have a feeling Tsukiyama has some very elaborate swimsuits.”

Ken groaned. “Most likely.” He shook his head and smiled up at Hide. “You should really come along too though, when we do.”

“I’d love to.” Hide kissed Ken’s forehead. “So, should we head out to the water?”

“Yeah.” Ken sat up, then hesitantly reached for Hide’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Hide led Ken to the water, both of them kicking up sand as they ran. Hide did not slow down when they hit the water and Ken sputtered a laugh as it splashed both of them in the face. Once they were in water just a little more than waist deep, Hide stopped.

“This should be good – uh, sorry. It’s not like I’ve done this before.” Hide scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Here.” Hide held out both of his hands. “You should try floating first, just on your back. Then on your front.”

“Okay.” Ken took Hide’s hands, smiling as he guided him to lay on his back. One of Hide’s hands wrapped in his waist and the other kept holding his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You feeling okay?”

Ken wiggled his toes in the water, kicking his legs a little. “I think so.”

“Then I’m going to let go, okay?” Hide loosened his hold on Ken’s waist, and after Ken’s nod, Hide fully let go.

And watched Ken sink like a rock.

“It’s okay! It was your first try!” Hide assured as he helped Ken up. “We can try again.”

And try they did. It took half an hour before Ken managed to float, and another fifteen before he mastered floating on his stomach. He kept accidently inhaling water through his nose and coming up sputtering. After that, they got to the fun part. Hide held Ken’s arms out straight as he kicked his legs lightly. It was when they got to the arms that things got a little difficult. Hide was not sure if Ken was splashing him on accident or on purpose.

“Let’s take a little break?” Hide brushed Ken’s wet hair out of his face with a smile. “I nominate we play with the beach ball for a bit.”

Ken looked a little relieved. “That sounds like a plan.”

Hide jogged back to the shore and scooped up the beach ball, fumbling with it until he found the spot he could blow it up. He brushed off the little bit of sand that got on it and started inflating it, making a face when he felt a couple little grits make it into his mouth.

Hide heard Ken laughing and he sighed, tossing the beach ball in his direction when he was done filling it. The wind took it a little, but Ken just managed to catch it. Hide jogged back out, making extra sure to splash Ken as he approached him. Ken gasped out of surprise and chucked the ball at Hide. Hide caught it with one hand and pulled Ken close with his other.

Hide pressed their lips together, gently at first, then a little harder. They were still in public, so it was not like they were _making out_ , but it was really nice. That is until something whacked into the back of his head.

“Having a really good time, I see.” Akira stood behind him, looking smug.

Hide scoffed. “Well, I _was_.”

Akira rolled her eyes and Amon smiled. “So you’re playing a game,” Akira continued, gesturing to the ball. “Do you mind if we join?”

Hide hummed. “You know I do have an idea for that.” His eyes cut to Ken. “Hey. Don’t drop me.”

“What –“ But Hide was already climbing up and onto his shoulders, grinning.

“Amon. Let me up on your shoulders.” Akira said, looking at him pointedly.

Amon baulked. “But…”

“Oh no.” Hide called. “You chicken you’re going to lose, Amon?”

“Let me on your shoulders.” Akira repeated.

Amon looked between the two of them, then shared a despaired look with Ken. “Fine.” He knelt in the water and let Akira climb on his shoulders, then stood. “What are we doing?”

“Ken, pass me the ball.” Hide made grabbing motions with his hands until Ken handed it to him. “Keep up. The first one to drop it, loses.”

“Simple.” Akira muttered.

“Hey, it’s not like I have a net or anything. If I did, we would totally be playing volleyball.” Hide tossed the ball towards Akira and she easily tossed it back.

They continued like that for a while before Hide and Akira were apparently getting bored and started making more difficult tosses. They had both Amon and Ken running back and forth, almost tripping in the water half the time.

“Ken! Hurry!” Hide grabbed onto Ken with one hand urgently, trying to reach for the ball.

“Hide, that’s my face! I can’t see!”

The next thing Hide knew was that he was falling. He hit the water with a splash, yelping at his back stung. When he submerged, he heard Amon laughing.

“We win!” Cheered Akira.

Ken pulled himself up onto his feet and offered Hide his hand. Hide took it with a sigh. “Best two out of three?”

…

They finally went home when the sun was starting to set. Despite all the sunscreen he put on and all the time he spent under the beach umbrella, he was still slightly burned. After they reached the inn, everyone piled out of the car, looking as tired as Hide felt.

Ken linked his and Hide’s arms and kissed his cheek.

“It’s going to storm.” Hide said, staring at the clouds rolling in above them. “Looks like we might have an in day in tomorrow.”

“Well, at least we have lots of candles in case the power goes out.” Ken mused, nudging Hide.

Hide hummed. “Lights out. Candles and lots of cuddles. Sounds romantic.”

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and light rain started pattering against the roof of the inn. They headed into the inn and into their room. Hide walked to the bathroom, his clothes already being taken off and tossed to the side. Ken rolled his eyes and followed after him, pulling off his as well.

“We should hurry up and shower before the power goes out then.” Hide snagged a towel and hung it by the shower. He raised his eyebrows at Ken. “You joining me?” Hide winked. “No funny stuff unless you ask me for it.”

“I won’t.” Ken slid out of his clothes as well, his nose wrinkling when some sand fell on the floor. “I just want to clean up. Like you said, the power might go out. The last thing we need is hair full of shampoo when that happens.”

“Alright.” Hide caught Ken’s hand and drew him into the shower with him. “Let’s do this quick then.” Hide turned his back to Ken, picking up the shampoo and putting some in his hair. As soon as he was done, he handed it back to Ken.

The washed mostly in silence, Hide only occasionally being distracted by Ken’s abs. They stayed in the shower a bit longer than needed, Ken resting his head against Hide’s shoulder and enjoying the water – now cool – washing down his face. He only opened his eyes when Hide shut the water off. They stepped out together, Ken smiling to himself as they wrapped themselves in towels and then bathrobes. Ken retrieved another towel and draped it over Hide’s head.

“You never dry your hair enough…” He muttered. “I swear your pillow is still wet from last night.”

Hide grinned and let Ken dry his hair. There were so many little things Ken did to let Hide know he loved him. How could he have been nervous telling Ken before? Hide waited for Ken to finish drying his own hair as well before they went back to the bedroom together. Hide was just starting to light the candles when the power flickered out and they were left with only the faint candlelight in Hide’s hand.

Ken groaned and Hide made his way around the room, lighting it up with a few strategically placed candles. The thunder was louder and Hide could hear heavier rain pelting the roof. The wind was whipping around outside and lightning lit up outside. Hide checked each window, making sure it was closed properly before heading back to bed with Ken.

It was a few hours before they usually went to bed, but Hide laid down beside Ken and Ken curled up to him anyway, shutting his eyes. Hide wrapped an arm around him and watched him fondly as his breath slowed and he fell asleep.

“Good night, Ken.” Hide kissed his forehead and Ken made an irritated noise in his sleep. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Cherry

It was still pouring when they both woke up in the morning. The power went back on shortly before Hide joined Ken in dreamland for the night, but they left the lights off. It was dark outside and probably sometime around five a.m.. Ken had his eyes open and he had his head on Hide’s chest, his fingers tapping against Hide’s ribs.

“What are you thinking about?” Hide asked.

Ken hummed. “You.”

“What about me?” Hide rubbed Ken’s back and heard him sigh happily.

“I’m thinking about your smile.” Ken said, looking up at him.

Hide grinned. “This one?”

“That one.” Ken returned his smile, then rested his head back down on Hide’s chest. “It’s really nice.”

Hide continued to stare down at Ken, who looked so peaceful and content. There was something Hide wanted to ask, but he was worried about how Ken would react, and if Ken would be okay with it. Hide would only know if he asked and his stomach churned as he thought of it.

“Hey, Ken?” Hide began tentatively, his voice almost whiny.

Ken huffed a laugh. “Yeah?”

“I want to ask you something – but, um – it may be a little weird. I know you’re kind of uncomfortable with talking about ghoul stuff sometimes.” Hide felt Ken stiffen and he kept soothingly rubbing his back. “I’ve just – I’ve never seen your kagune before.”

“You… want to see them?” Ken sounded a little stressed and Hide rushed to assure him.

“I don’t have to.” Hide pressed his fingers against the tense muscles of Ken’s shoulders. “I know it might be a sensitive topic, but I want to see every part of you. As long as it’s okay.”

“I guess.” Ken hesitantly shrugged. “I mean – I use them to fight, but I’ve never really taken them out unless I’ve had to.” Ken shifted. “Should we sit up maybe?”

“Whatever is best,” said Hide. “Whatever is most comfortable for you.”

“Okay.” Ken mumbled. He sat up and held Hide’s hands, pulling him up with him. Hide leaned against the headboard and waited. “Good. Just. Stay just like that.”

Ken sighed and his eyes slid shut. Hide watched him closely. A muscle in Ken’s arm or torso would occasionally twitch, but soon enough, Hide saw something red slowly emerge from Ken’s back. Hide wanted to rock forward and closer examine the kagune, but he did as Ken asked and stayed back. The kagune gradually extended and Ken huffed out a tense breath. Ken opened his eyes a met Hide’s.

“What do you think of it?” Ken shifted and the kagune moved naturally, like it was a part of him. Well, Hide supposed it _was_ a part of him. It just seemed so foreign. Hide had seen kagune before, but never quite like this. He was never given a chance to see on in such a relaxed situation.

It was so different for the both of them.

“They’re interesting.” Hide smiled. “Can I?” Hide let the question hang, his fingers hesitantly reached towards Ken’s kagune.

Ken flushed. “I – I guess.”

Hide gingerly touched the one closest to him. The kagune was relaxed before, but when Hide touched it, it tensed up. It hardened, almost becoming solid. Interesting. Hide could see why they were often described as liquid muscle, but it was a little different than that. When flexed, the kagune would harden into something that was durable and could be used as a shield or a weapon. But when it was relaxed, it was soft and pliable, allowing for more flexibility and movement. Hide shifted closer to Ken, practically climbing into his lap with Ken’s one kagune still in his hand.

“Relax,” Hide coaxed, using his other hand to massage Ken’s upper back. Soon, the kagune became pliable in Hide’s hand again. “There we go. This is kind of cool.”

Ken just hummed, resting his head against Hide as he continued to explore the expanse of his back. When Hide reached the spot when the kagune emerged, Ken flinched.

“Sorry, is it painful?”

“Maybe a little?” Ken contemplated. “It used to be, when I… first starting using it. It really hurt – it felt like it was shredding my skin every time it came out. I don’t really feel it now. Maybe I heal too quickly to tell. Maybe it’s because…” Ken trailed off. “I don’t know anymore.”

Ken’s kagune slowly dissipated. Hide watched over Ken’s shoulder as it disappeared, the skin covering the wound like there was nothing there. After a moment, Hide ran his fingers over the skin, feeling Ken lean more against him as he did so.

“Do you want coffee?” Hide murmured after a few moments. Coffee always helped Ken stay calm and grounded.

“Yeah.” Ken laughed against Hide’s throat. “But I’m making it this time. You just stay right here.”

“Alright, love.” Ken flushed at Hide’s words and muttered to himself.

Minutes later they both had hot coffee and they were sitting on the floor. Hide had his half-empty cup set beside him. Ken was sitting cross-legged, his toes wiggling.

“Hey, Ken. Let me massage your feet.” Hide half-heartedly attempted to grab one of Ken’s feet, but they were just out of his reach.

Ken’s eyebrows raised. “Why?”

“Do you want your feet massaged or not?”

With a sigh, Ken stretched out his legs and placed them in Hide’s lap. Hide went to work immediately, making Ken’s toes flex slightly. Ken was staring up at the ceiling, his face tense. Hide let him think.

“You know…” Ken nibbled his lip. “You’re the first person I’ve ever really… _had_ a relationship with.”

“You haven’t dated anyone before?” Hide hummed, a little surprised. Ken was attractive, but he was really shy, so it should not have come as a surprise.

“Ah, I’ve dated. Well, once. It didn’t go very well.” Ken looked dazed, his eyes looking at something far off. “That was a while ago. A few years before a met you. Back when I was eighteen.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Hide reassured. From how Ken was behaving, Hide knew it was not a good memory.

But, Ken shook his head. “I want to. I want you to get to know me, to get to know who I am, and I guess that’s a good place to start.”

Hide nodded and continued rhythmically massaging Ken’s feet.

“You know I used to go to Kami University and that I was taking my major in Literature.” Ken continued. “I actually met her at the coffee shop run by Anteiku. I usually stopped there after my classes. It was a good place to study or read. It was usually quiet enough. I met her there and we went on a date – a bookstore date.”

“Of course.” Hide grinned and Ken rolled his eyes.

“I was walking her home. She said she was worried about being attacked at night – so I obviously went with her. I couldn’t have done anything at the time, but I decided to go anyway. She lured me into an alley and attacked me.”

Hide blinked in surprise. “Then what happened?”

“I didn’t know… she was a ghoul. She attempted to eat me. At the last moment, some steel beams fell. There was construction on the building beside us. They fell and crushed her. When we were brought to the hospital, they thought she was dead. I was still alive, but dying. They transplanted her organs into me, replacing the ones that she had damaged while attacking me.”

The more Ken spoke, the more confused Hide became. “Shouldn’t you have healed?”

Ken shook his head. “No… I… along with the organs, the kakuhou was transplanted as well, and that’s why… Hide, I used to be human. That’s why I only have one eye.” Ken pointed to it, his expression tight. “I’m different… I don’t belong anywhere.”

“You’re special.” Hide said after a few moments. “And there are plenty of places you belong. You belong with your little mismatched family. I really don’t think Hinami could have a better brother. I don’t think Tsukiyama could have a better best friend either. And who else would Banjou worry over, other than all of you?”

Ken laughed quietly. “Tsukiyama keeps teasing him that he’ll develop stress lines.”

“Exactly. They’re your family, the place you can always return to.” Hide shifted closer to Ken and pulled him into his arms. “And as long as you want a place beside me, you belong there too.”

Ken smiled and cuddled close to Hide. “Then I guess this is where I belong.”

Hide kissed the top of his head gently. “I’m happy.”

“I am too.” Ken whispered. Then, he cleared his throat, determined to continue. “After all of that happened and I was released from the hospital, Anteiku took me in. They really helped me out. I don’t know where I could have ended up if it wasn’t for them. I guess I have family there too… I visited Touka a while ago.” The name sounded almost familiar to Hide. “You’ve probably met her before too, but she wants to meet you. As my friend, meeting my boyfriend.”

“That sounds like something to do when we get back.” Hide said. “I’d like to meet her.”

“She can be a little hard sometimes, but she always means well.” Ken downed the rest of his coffee. “Hinami regularly visits her. Touka really doesn’t like Tsukiyama though.”

“Why is that?” Hide asked, laughing. Tsukiyama could be a little much, and based on what Hide heard about Touka, she probably would not be able to handle him very well.

“Like I’ve said before, Tsukiyama didn’t used to be the type of person he is today. We had a few fights. I think he still feels guilty, about everything that happened between us.”

Hide nuzzled the top of Ken’s head. “But you forgave him?”

“Yeah. I did.” Ken smiled.

They fell silent, but something was still nagging at Hide. “You said the doctors _thought_ Rize was dead, but I know a ghoul wouldn’t die so easily. So does that mean…?”

“Yes. She’s still alive. Things got really complicated, and I’d rather explain all of that another day. I don’t have the energy to think about it.” Ken glanced up at him, obviously desperate for a change in topic. “What did you have planned for our in day?”

“Well, I brought Monopoly, but I think that’s more of a four person game than two.” He hummed. “I should have brought Shogi too. I could have whooped your ass.”

“Really? You think so?” Ken grinned at him and Hide raised his eyebrows.

“I know so. I also know I’m going to whoop your ass at Monopoly.” Hide pushed Ken down gently on the floor and knelt over him. “And so many other games.”

“Games, huh?” Ken licked his lips. “What kind of games are you talking about?”

Hide just grinned. “The door is locked, right?”

“I always lock the door. I never know when you’re gonna throw yourself at me.” Ken said.

Hide flushed. “In that case, can I go down on you?”

Ken shuddered. “Um yes.”

Hide grinned and hooked his fingers into the band of Ken’s pajamas. He tugged them down a little, revealing the dips of Ken’s hips. He kissed Ken’s stomach, running his lips down to the waistband of Ken’s pants and back up again. He cast a glance up at Ken, then palmed the front of his pants, feeling the beginnings of an erection.

Then, he stood suddenly. “I need a condom.”

Ken made a noise that was half a laugh and half a groan. “What’s the flavour of the day?”

“I was thinking… cherry.” Hide picked through the box in his luggage. “Cherries taste good.”

“Hurry up and get back here.” Hide turned to see Ken had stood as well. Ken was staring at him desperately, stroking himself through his pants as he watched Hide. Hide swallowed thickly, staring at Ken’s exposed abdominal muscles, still wet from Hide’s lips and tongue.

“Damn. You look good.” Hide knelt in front of Ken, trying to get as comfortable as possible. The floor was hard and uncomfortable, but it would do.

Ken huffed. “I bet I’d look even better with my pants off. And I bet you’d look really good if you were –“

Hide yanked down Ken’s pants and grinned cheekily at him as he rolled the condom down his cock. “If I was what?”

Hide did not give Ken time to answer before he brushed his lips against the tip of Ken’s cock. Ken twitched and his hands came to the back of Hide’s head as he groaned. “Oh god. _That_.”

“This?” Hide dragged his tongue all the way from the base to the tip, staring up at Ken the whole time. “Or something more like this?” Hide took the head into his mouth and sucked softly, making Ken gasp.

“Fuck. All of that.” Ken arched his back as Hide started to take him deeper into his mouth, Hide’s right hand toying with his balls.

Hide moaned, the vibration making Ken writhe. Ken arched his back, burying his fingers in Hide’s hair. Ken groaned and his chest heaved as he tried to keep himself still, like he was afraid he would choke him. Hide gently guided Ken’s movements, then let him go when he continued them on his own. He stared up at Ken, his fingers tracing over his abs. Hide’s lips were stretched around him, wet with saliva. Ken reached out, wiping away the thin trail that ran down Hide’s chin. He brushed his thumb against Hide’s lips, then gently pressed it in alongside his cock. It felt weird to Hide, yet strangely erotic. He wondered how he looked, his mouth stuffed, saliva running messily down his chin…

Hide moaned and Ken’s breath hitched. Hide’s hand covered Ken’s. His other slid down to his cock, stroking it through his pants.

“Oh god. You look so good. You’re so beautiful.” Ken praised.

Hide’s eyes fluttered shut as he pleasured himself. Ken continued to thrust into his mouth, warm and throbbing. He was close. Hide could tell by the way his fingers curled desperately in his hair, his movements growing more urgent. Hide relaxed his jaw and shifted forward a little so Ken went deeper. Ken gasped and his thumb slipped out of Hide’s mouth. He cupped both of Hide’s cheeks, like he was trying to restrain himself as he came.

Moments later, he pulled out of Hide’s mouth. Hide blinked up at him. Ken reached out tenderly, brushing his thumb against Hide’s slightly swollen lips. He crouched down and kissed him sloppily, sliding his tongue into Hide’s mouth and pressing it against Hide’s.

“Do you want some help with that?” He breathed, eyes flicking down to Hide’s obvious erection.

Hide laughed. “If you would.” He was painfully aroused and he could barely scramble to his feet fast enough.

Ken chuckled, seeing Hide’s rush. “Go lay on the bed. I’ll be right back.” Then Ken almost tripped, seeming to forget the pants still around his ankles. He kicked them off with obvious distaste, then searched Hide’s bag for a condom.

Hide threw himself down on the mattress, laughing.

“Oh, quiet.” Ken mumbled, climbing onto the bed as well. He pulled at Hide’s waistband and took his pants down to his knees, then straddled them. He handed the condom to Hide, who sat up to unwrap it and put it on. Ken seemed set with making that as difficult as possible, kissing Hide like he was.

Finally, Hide got it on, his fumbling fingers coming up to Ken’s shoulders. Ken stopped kissing him and smiled sweetly, then pushed Hide down against the pillows. Hide exhaled sharply, his body causing the bed to bounce. Ken continued to work down his body, his lips pressing against Hide’s neck and chest. It did not take long for Ken to lick and nibble his way lower. He gave Hide another smile, then took his cock in his mouth.

_Holy fuck_. Ken was taking him deeper into his mouth, sucking gently. He pulled back every few moments, licking Hide’s length and staring up at him. Then he would sink back down, his eyelashes fluttering shut as he focused on taking Hide in as deep as he could.

He had Hide unraveling in a minute, his thighs twitching with desperation. Ken was holding them down, his hold unmoveable. Hide gasped, his fingers grasping at the sheets as he came. Ken worked him down, gently sucking on his length until it started to go limp.

Ken raised his head, smiling. “Good?”

“That doesn’t even begin to describe it.” He raised up and captured Ken’s lips, kissing him until they were both out of breath. They leaned against each other, their chests heaving. Hide rested his head against Ken’s chest. They sat there for a few moments, Hide listening to Ken’s heartbeat as they came down from their high.

Ken kissed the top of his head. “Shower?”

…

They emerged for their room with their hair still wet. Both of them changed into pajamas, considering they probably would not be heading out at any point during the day. Hide held Ken’s hand as they walked down the hall to Amon and Akira’s room, swinging their arms gently. Akira opened the door as soon as Hide knocked.

“Good morning,” she greeted. “Looks like we’ll have to head back to the beach tomorrow.”

“I figured that.” Hide stretched as he stepped into her room. “Good thing I brought Monopoly. That’ll keep us occupied for the next few hours.”

“You suck at Monopoly.” Akira said. “You lose all your money within an hour.”

Hide pouted. While that _may_ have been the truth, that did not mean it would happen again. Besides, he wanted to impress Ken.

Who started laughing. “I thought you said you would kick my ass?”

“I still can,” Hide muttered.

“Maybe by some chance of a miracle,” Amon said. All eyes fell on him and he shifted awkwardly. He cleared his throat. “So, who’s up for breakfast?”

They separated for twenty minutes or so. Amon went to get food, while Hide retrieved and set up Monopoly with Akira. Ken went to retrieve their coffee maker from their room and put it in the other so he could make some when they took breaks. He was also making some for breakfast. He put out Hide’s sugar and cream as well, letting Akira and Amon add to their own as they pleased.

They all settled down on the floor in a circle, Monopoly set in the centre. The humans were eating their breakfast while they sat on the ground, Ken divvying up the money and giving everyone their character.

“Should we begin?”

Akira took Boardwalk on her first time around the board, much to everyone’s dismay. Hide’s only property was the least expensive, and he was somehow already losing. Amon and Ken on the other hand had made modest purchases.

The game went on. The first to go was Hide, who ran out of money within an hour. He had his head hung as he watched the game continue, pouting. After a while, he laid his head in Ken’s lap and stared at the board, following the game lazily. He was pretty bored, often looking away and daydreaming or tracing patterns on Ken’s thigh.

Amon was the next to go down, following Hide by half an hour. It was at that point they decided to take a short break to make fresh coffee and relax for a while. Ken and Hide decided to stretch their legs a little and walk through the inn. They ended up out front of the inn, protected from the rain by the awning. Hide stuck his hand out, rain falling into his palm.

Then, he stepped out into the rain wordless.

“Hide, what are you…?” Ken sputtered. “You’re going to catch a cold.”

“I’ll be fine.” Hide said. He spun around in the rain, turning his face towards the sky. He squeezed his eyes shut, water trickling down his face as he grinned. “I love the rain.” His clothes started to soak through. They were clinging to his body and his hair was stuck to his cheeks as well.

“You’re already starting to look sick.” Ken huffed.

But when Hide held out his hand, Ken caved. He took Hide’s hand and joined him in the rain. Kaneki being close made the heat of his body all the more enticing. They curled around each other, lips brushing. Hide’s lips were wet from the rain and trembling slightly. Ken held him tighter, trying to cover as much of Hide’s body as he could. Hide made a desperate noise in response, holding Ken just as tightly.

Ken backed Hide up against the wall of the inn, almost sliding on the slick ground in the process. Hide gasped and grasped Ken’s shoulders. Ken’s hands dropped to Hide’s hips, carefully lifting him and guiding him to wrap his legs around Ken’s waist.

Hide hummed, kissing Ken gently. He sucked on Ken’s bottom lip, then licked it softly. Ken opened his mouth welcomingly and slid his tongue against Hide’s. Hide shivered, but that time it was not from the cold. Ken tilted his head, pushing against Hide’s lips a little more insistently, giving Hide the opportunity to heat up the kiss. Which he did. It got sloppy fast, one of Hide’s hands coming up to Ken’s hair to comb through it.

“Fuck,” Hide gasped, pulling away. “We should make out in the rain more often.”

Ken huffed a laugh, placing his head comfortably on Hide’s shoulder. “We should think about heading back, don’t you think? Akira might come looking for us soon.”

Hide groaned. “Damn it.”

“I nominate we take a warm shower, then get back to the game.” Ken eased Hide down to his feet, making sure he was steady before stepping away.

Hide waggled his eyebrows. “Oh? You want to join me in the shower?”

“You know my rule about shower sex.”

Hide sighed. “Absolutely no shower sex?”

“Yeah.” Really, it was too easy for one of them to fall. Hide could hit his head on something and get seriously injured. Despite how awesome and great and _sexy_ shower sex sounded, there was no way Ken was taking any part. Though Hide could not help but feel a little disappointed, he also agreed. “You’re going to hog it for half an hour if I don’t jump in there with you.”

“There’s not really any lie there.” Hide grinned and took Ken’s hand.

“Let’s hurry up before Akira gets antsy.”

They hurried into their room. Hide stepped out of his clothes. He stared at them for a few moments, then picked up his shirt and made a perfectly aimed throw at Ken. Ken did not even both dodging. He just let out a great sigh as the shirt wetly plopped on his head.

Hide made a strangled noise, half laughing as he scrambled across the room before Ken chased after him. Ken caught him by the elbow as he tried to escape into the bathroom. Ken spun them around, closing the door behind them. Ken pushed him up against the door like he had earlier. Ken leaned in close enough that their noses were brushing. He trailed his fingers down to Hide’s waist, then smiled.

Hide squealed as Ken tickled him relentlessly. Hide attempted to squirm away, gasping. Ken did not stop until he was giggling and out of breath. Ken grinned and stepped back a little, still supporting Hide’s weight.

“After all of that…” Hide huffed. “And I still don’t get a kiss?”

Ken rolled his eyes and pecked Hide on the lips. “There’s your kiss.”

Ken snickered and hopped in the shower, Hide plodding behind him shortly after. They showered quickly, Hide still shivering when they got out. Seeming worried, Ken lent him a fluffy pair of pajamas and even his plush bathrobe.

…

Kaneki brought out the gourmet hot chocolate Tsukiyama packed for him. He planned to save it for later and give it to just Hide, but he decided to make some for everyone else as well. They eventually went back to their game. Akira seemed a little irritated they took so long, but was easily sated by the hot chocolate. Amon seemed to enjoy it as well.

Hide went back to his spot. That is, laying down and half-splayed in Kaneki’s lap. Kaneki did not mind the open affection, but it made playing the game rather difficult, especially considering Kaneki was playing the banker as well. Hide offered to do it after he lost, but was met with an overwhelming chorus of “no” from both Amon and Akira. Though Hide was brilliant when it came to many things, mathematics was not one of his strong suits.

So Hide laid in his lap, giving him advice every once in a while, though considering how Hide did with the game, Kaneki rarely took it. Amon watched those exchanges carefully, one of his strange eyebrows cocking in amusement every once in a while. He had been out of the game for a while, but still followed along, much more attentively than Hide.

Another hour into the game and it was clear who had won, though Kaneki and Akira followed it through to the end. Akira proudly took first place, leaving Kaneki bankrupt. Hide looked relieved it was over, which was funny considering he was the one who suggested playing in the first place.

Hide yawned, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s waist. Kaneki nudged him gently.

“If you’re falling asleep, we should probably head back to our room.” Kaneki murmured. Hide looked exhausted, his eyelids drooping. It took a bit more coaxing, but after a couple minutes, Kaneki managed to get him to stand and guide him to their bed. Then, he joined Akira and Amon to clean up the mess. Kaneki picked up the money, assorting it into neat piles. Amon and Akira already took care of most of the rest.

When Akira picked up their plates to wash, Kaneki protested. “I can do that.”

Akira handed them to Amon, who promptly held them out of Kaneki’s reach. “You made one of these many.” Akira flicked her fingers at him. “Go join Hide. I know you want to.”

Kaneki smiled and sighed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now go.”

Kaneki joined Hide in their room. He was curled up in the blankets, one of his legs hanging off the side of the bed. Kaneki laughed quietly, moving Hide into a less ridiculous position and covering him adequately with blankets. Hide groaned in distaste the whole time, seeming to be somewhere between being asleep and awake. Kaneki laid down beside him, not feeling tired yet. He just wanted to be there beside Hide and hold him. Hide turned his back to Kaneki and shifted closer to him. Kaneki moved the last few inches and pressed their bodies together. Hide sighed happily and had apparently awaken just enough to clumsily grab Kaneki’s arm and use it as a pillow under his head.

“You’re cute.” Kaneki said, resting his forehead against the back of Hide’s head. Hide’s hair tickled his nose. When he inhaled he could smell Hide’s fruity shampoo and conditioner.

Hide hummed in acknowledgement of Kaneki’s words, tangling their legs together. Kaneki closed his eyes and wrapped his free arm around Hide’s middle. The last thing Hide did before he fell asleep was hold his arm over Kaneki’s.

Kaneki stayed like that for a couple hours, listening to the sounds of Hide’s even breathing and his steady heartbeat. He hardly moved, not wanting to wake Hide. He just laid there until he too fell asleep.

…

“You’re sick.” Kaneki woke up groggy the next morning, curled around what seemed to be a furnace. A very shaky, trembling furnace. Hide was hugging Kaneki tight, his face pressed against his neck.

Hide groaned in response, pulling the blankets tighter around them.

“You’re really burning up.” Kaneki pressed his forehead against Hide’s and waited for him to open his eyes. “How long have you been awake?”

“A while.” Hide’s voice was hoarse and scratchy.

Kaneki ran his fingers through Hide’s sweat covered hair and Hide leaned into the touch. “What can I get for you?”

“My phone.” Hide sighed. “I can text Akira and see if she can get me some medicine.”

Kaneki handed Hide his phone. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Kaneki went to answer. Akira stepped inside, her eyebrows raising when she saw Hide.

“You don’t look good,” she said.

Hide groaned. “Well aware.”

Kaneki headed off to the bathroom and let them talk. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it with cold water. He carried it back into the bedroom and sat beside Hide, placing it gently on his forehead.

“I can grab some rice porridge as well,” Akira said.

“Could you grab ramen instead?” Hide asked, making a face.

“Ramen.” Akira shook her head. “Alright. I’ll get a few other things too.”

“Thanks, Akira.” Hide relaxed back into the bed, looking relieved.

“I’m your mother, aren’t I? I have to take care of you.” Akira patted Hide’s knee, then left.

Kaneki laid down beside him, using the washcloth to dab at his forehead. Hide closed his eyes and turned to face Kaneki, cuddling up against his side. Kaneki cupped his cheek and kissed the tip of his nose. “Try to get some rest.”

Hide’s eyes cracked back open and it took him a few moments to speak. “Sorry. We were supposed to go to the beach. You don’t have to stay –“

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Kaneki draped an arm over Hide and pulled him closer. “Let me take care of you.”

Hide smiled and rested his head below Kaneki’s. “Okay.”

Akira returned an hour later with medication, ramen, bananas, orange juice boxes and ginger tea. She handed the bag to Kaneki and nodded to him.

“He can be a handful when sick. Make sure he doesn’t take too much medication. He has a habit of falling asleep for twenty minutes and thinking it was for hours. If you need any help, send me a text.”

“Thank you.” Kaneki pulled out the medication Akira brought and read the label for the instructions. It was simple enough. Kaneki took out two pills and a juice box, then gently shook Hide to see if he was awake.

Apparently he was, just very exhausted. He made a small noise and turned his face into the pillow.

“Come on. You have to take your medication. Also your ramen will get cold if you leave it for too long.” He handed Hide to pills and waited for him to put them in his mouth, then gave him the juice box as well. He took it back when Hide was done. “How do you want your food?”

“Feed me.” Hide whined and Kaneki laughed.

“Alright.” He unpacked the ramen and held it in one hand, a spoon in the other, deciding to give Hide some of the broth before the noodles. Hide’s lips looked dry and Kaneki figured he should start the tea as well once Hide was done eating.

Hide sat himself up, wincing. He set some pillows behind himself for support. Kaneki sat beside him and Hide leaned over slightly, resting against him.

“Here.” Kaneki filled the spoon with broth and held it close to Hide’s mouth until he opened it. The ramen had already cooled enough on the trip back to the inn, so he did not have to bother with blowing on it.

Hide ate what he could and Kaneki put away the rest. The medication was starting to kick in and Hide already looked a little bit better. He was still sitting up, watching Kaneki’s movements as he boiled water for the tea. Kaneki made himself some coffee as well and grabbed a book to set on the bedside table so he could read when Hide fell back to sleep. Kaneki gave Hide the tea and he took it gladly, allowing the steam to hit him in the face. He sniffled and Kaneki rushed to the bathroom to get some tissue in case his nose started to run. Which it did. Once he was done his tea, Hide laid back down, holding the tissue to his face and looking pretty miserable.

“This wasn’t how I planned today to go.” His voice was a little clearer, less scratchy.

Kaneki shook his head. “Shit happens. You can’t control it.” He pulled the blankets over Hide. Kaneki laid on top of them. It was way too hot for him. “Just rest. Don’t worry about me. Right now, it’s my turn to worry about you.”

“You always worry about me,” Hide muttered.

Kaneki sighed. “ _Sleep_.”

…

Hide was really clinging when sick. Kaneki would have preferred to say it was because he was comforted by Kaneki’s presence, even when he was asleep. But it was probably more along the lines of Hide gravitating towards any heat source he could wrap his body around. Even with the medication, he still had a slight fever and felt cold. Kaneki got a lot of reading done, checking on Hide every time he finished a chapter, or if he made one of his strange noises. Hide made a lot of them. Every once in a while, Kaneki got up and put a new cold washcloth on Hide’s head, though Hide seemed insistent on knocking it off in his sleep and made very displeased noises when Kaneki put a fresh one on. Hide slept most of the day away, only waking up when Kaneki got him to take his medication and eat or drink something.

Akira came to check on them a few times and always left after examining Hide for a few moments.

Hide slept all the way through to the next morning, with the exception of getting up for bathroom breaks in the middle of the night or Kaneki insisting he took his medication and lots of fluids.

Kaneki packed their things up, making sure to only keep out what they needed. Hide offered to help, but Kaneki waved him off. He really wanted him to get all the rest he could. They were leaving around noon and heading back home.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Kaneki offered. “You could sleep all day, play some video games with Hinami…” Kaneki smiled and nuzzled their noses together. “I could cook for you. Make all the ramen you want.”

“That sounds tempting.” Hide peeked out from his mass of blankets. He was feeling slightly better, but was still pretty sick. It would probably take a couple more days for him to recover. “Yeah. Thanks, Ken.”

“It’s no problem. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Kaneki kissed Hide’s forehead, then went to finish up backing. They were leaving in an hour and Kaneki did not want to hold them up.

By the time they were leaving, Hide already fell asleep again. Prepared, Kaneki bundled him a couple sweaters and carried him to the car, trying not to jostle him too much. He was asleep the whole time and only woke momentarily on the ride back, definitely very confused how he got into a moving car. But he relaxed once he saw Kaneki.

Once they made it to Akira’s house, Tsukiyama picked the two of them up and they headed home, Hide curled against Kaneki the whole time. He woke up just in time to be guided inside, promptly collapsing on Kaneki’s bed the first chance he got.

He groaned quietly and Kaneki laughed. “Are you hungry again? Do you want something to eat?”

“Maybe.” Hide hesitantly rolled over on his back and blinked up at Kaneki, his eyes bleary.

“Tsukiyama went out and bought a bunch of ingredients. We can make all the ramen you want from scratch.”

Hide hummed. “I’ll have some.”

“Okay, just rest. I’ll be back when it’s done.” Kaneki pulled the blankets over him and ruffled his hair, then went to the kitchen where Tsukiyama was waiting.

Tsukiyama had a number of ingredients on the counter and was even starting to cut up some vegetables. He had his back turned to Kaneki and was humming quietly.

“Thank you for helping me with this.” Kaneki said. Since he started dating Hide, he started cooking again. He usually made some basic foods and those that did not require much seasoning. Kaneki never made ramen before, but to his surprise, Tsukiyama had. Once. But that was better than nothing.

“I enjoy cooking,” was all Tsukiyama said. He often cooked in his free time. He made the food for all the ghouls in the house, and he also often practiced with human food. He usually gave it to Chie, though she was far from a food critic. Rarely, Touka would take some off his hands for ‘home cooked’ dinners with Yoriko. Touka and Tsukiyama still had a very rocky relationship, though they were at least at the point where they could trust each other not murder the other. “Do you want to start on the noodles and broth?”

“Sure.” Kaneki took a peek at the recipe Tsukiyama laid out on the counter. “How is everything else coming along?”

“I’m almost ready to cook the vegetables.” Tsukiyama chopped up a few more. He put the knife aside, then paused. “How is he doing?”

Kaneki sighed. “Akira told me he’s usually a mess when he gets sick, but if he’s still like this in the morning, I’m going to convince him to visit a doctor.”

“Are you going to be okay with that? I know how you are about doctors…”

“It’s fine. I’ll go with him anyway. Kanou doesn’t operate under the guise of a doctor anymore… we’ve chased him far enough underground…” Kaneki bit his lip. “Despite how much it – it makes my stomach turn, I know Hide will be okay.”

Tsukiyama nodded. “Have you talked to Hide about it at all?”

“Not too much. Not the worst of it. He knows I used to be human and what happened with Rize. He knows I have nightmares as well…” Kaneki stared blankly at the noodles he was cooking. “He’s probably gathered something from that.”

“…do you plan to tell him more?” Tsukiyama asked hesitantly.

“I do. And I want to. It’s just that it’s… all really difficult to talk about.”

Tsukiyama was nodding before Kaneki even finished talking. “Of course. But I’m happy you can talk to him about it.”

“I am too.” Kaneki smiled and glanced up at Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama smiled back.

They continued in silence until Tsukiyama started humming again. It took them a little while longer to finish the ramen, but Kaneki was proud when they did. It looked really delicious.

“Really, thank you. Again.” Kaneki got the ramen ready to take to Hide.

Tsukiyama waved him off. “Like I said, I like cooking. I’ll clean everything up, so don’t worry about it.”

Kaneki nodded his thanks, again. Then he went back to his bedroom. To his surprise, Hide was sitting up in bed, reading the book Kaneki had on his nightstand. Kaneki would have asked if he was enjoying the read, but Hide’s confused face told him all he needed to know.

“How are you feeling?” Kaneki sat beside Hide and pushed Hide’s hair off his forehead. Hide’s forehead was still warm, but at least Hide was up. All the sleep probably did him some good.

Hide leaned into Kaneki’s hand. “Better.”

“I brought you your food.” Kaneki was holding it in his other hand, but decided to put it down since it was starting to burn his hand. “Do you want to wait for it too cool a bit?”

“Nah, I can blow on it.” He reached over Kaneki for the bowl and placed it on his lap, over the blankets.

“Oh, so you don’t want to me to feed you this time?” Kaneki smiled and kissed Hide on the cheek. “Feeling well enough?”

Hide pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Actually, I do still feel a bit sick. A little feverish. So if you would…” Hide curled his arms around one of Kaneki’s and looked up at him, fluttering his eyelashes.

Kaneki snorted. “I suppose, since you aren’t feeling well.” He filled the spoon with broth and blew on it. Hide had his mouth open expectantly. He fed him the spoonful. “Really though, how are you feeling?”

“Actually, better.” Hide settled himself more comfortably against Kaneki’s shoulder. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Any time.” Kaneki turned his head and rested it against Hide’s.

Hide finished the whole bowl and Kaneki decided to take it as a sign that he was actually feeling better. He also took his medication without complaint.

Kaneki never really took care of anyone like that before, nor had he had someone take care of him like that either. His mother never had the time and his aunt never bothered. Kaneki grew up taking care of himself. He only recently found out what it was like to be taken care of. First there were his friends, who were there for him when he was at his worst. Then along came Hide, who always did his best to make sure Kaneki was happy and felt cared for.

“When you get better…” Kaneki bit his lip. “Will you sit with me and listen to my story?” The thought of relaying the events, even some of them in minor detail, made Kaneki incredibly nervous. But he already made his decision. He loved Hide. And he also trusted him. He wanted to tell him everything.

Hide froze, then smiled up at him. “Of course… just let me know what I can do to make it easier for you, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I might add a little plot to this story... please let me know your thoughts!


	7. Goo-l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got tired of naming chapters after fruit, so here's a pun.
> 
> Also, to any other people getting rude comments from an anon targeting hidekane authors, stay strong!

Hide woke up in the morning, feeling much better. He was still sick, but much, _much_ better. It was late in the morning and Ken was still asleep. He was curled around Hide, his face nestled against his neck. Hide disentangled their legs gently, careful not to wake Ken as he settled his head more comfortably against the pillows.

He spilled into the bathroom, feeling like it was time for a much needed shower. His clothes felt gross and his skin did too. He turned the heat of the water way up and stepped under the spray, sighing. His muscles were still achy, but the heat helped somewhat. After a quick clean up, he got out, wrapping himself in one of Ken’s big, plush towels.

Ken was still asleep when Hide got out, his arms wrapped around the pillow Hide was using. Hide got ready as quietly as he could, snagging a pair of sweatpants and a bright t-shirt (Hide never actually saw Ken wear it). Hide went over to Ken’s side of the bed. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Ken’s forehead. Ken grumbled and hugged Hide’s pillow closer to his chest.

Hide left the room silently, not surprised to see everyone else was up. Hinami had a book open in her lap. Banjou had a magazine open beside her. Tsukiyama on the other hand was in the kitchen, flipping through his phone, his expression thoughtful.

“Good morning.” He greeted, waving Hide over. “Are you hungry?”

“Always.”

Half an hour later, Hide was sitting happily on the couch, a bowl of ramen placed gingerly in his lap. It was different than what he ate the previous night. It was a little spicier, but it was good. Really good. Especially since he could taste it without his nose being all stuffy.

Hide heard the door open behind him and did not even bother looking back, knowing who it was. Cool fingers ran through his hair.

“You could have woken me.” Ken said sleepily, resting his cheek on top of Hide’s head.

Hide hummed. “You were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn’t.”

Ken nuzzled his face against Hide’s hair, then plopped himself down between Hide and Hinami. He reached out to touch Hide’s forehead.

“You’re still a little warm.” His brow creased in concern.

“I already took some medication and I’m feeling good,” Hide soothed.

Ken stared at him for a few moments, then conceded. He leaned against Hide, then regarded the others in the room sleepily.

“Good morning, Hinami. How’s the novel?” He peeked at the cover. “I haven’t read that one yet.”

“It’s interesting. Slow, though.” She was about halfway through it. “Do you want to borrow it once I’m done?”

“Please.” Ken yawned and got more comfortable against Hide, his eyes fluttering shut. Hide suspected he would have put his head in Hide’s lap if he was not eating.

The day was lazy, mostly spent in the living room, except for the few hours Ken insisted Hide rested. Hide dragged Ken along with him, and he thought Ken would sleep even more than he did. Ken rarely seemed to get a good night’s sleep. He either only slept for a few hours, or woke multiple times in the middle of the night. It was nice to see him get some sleep, and to be awake to calm him if he was having a nightmare.

Ken made a distressed noise and Hide pulled him a little closer, absently running his fingers through Ken’s hair. After a few moments, Ken relaxed and Hide sat back, picking up one of Ken’s books. He had no actual interest in the plot, but Ken really liked it, so he figured he should give it a try, to at least get to know Ken’s interests a bit better. After all, Ken did listen to all Hide’s music with him, even if he did not understand what the singers were saying.

“You read some pretty dark stuff, Ken.” Hide rolled over, reaching for the nightstand. He had a stash of candy bars and he unwrapped one, munching on it as he read. Ken would probably complain about him getting crumbs in the bed when he woke up. He paused, considering, then got another. It was about time to do laundry anyway.

After an hour so, the book made Hide tired enough that he could finally fall asleep. He brushed as many crumbs off the bed as he could and then laid down next to Ken, pulling him into his arms. Ken shifted, pressing his face against Hide’s chest and sighing.

…

It took two more days for Ken to hesitantly pull Hide into his room. He did not say anything, though judging by his composure, Hide could guess what he wanted to talk about.

“What can I do to make this easier for you?” Hide asked.

He was sitting next to Ken on the bed, his expression soft and hesitant. There was coffee set out on the nightstand for when they needed to take a quick break.

“Stay right like that.” Ken leaned his head and against Hide’s shoulder and his eyes fluttered shut. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I might not be able to look at you when I get to certain parts.”

“Just do whatever you have to.” Hide took his hand into his. “And if you don’t want to talk about something, you don’t have to.”

“I told you what happened with Rize and how Anteiku took me in, though Touka was a little anxious about the fact that I was a half-ghoul. And that I used to be human. But she and I got along eventually. I worked at their coffee shop for a few months. It was really nice there.” Ken smiled.

Hide grinned. “That explains why you make such good coffee.”

Ken blushed. “The manager and Touka taught me how. I was pretty awful at it before.” He shook his head. “During those months, Touka took me to get my mask and she also helped teach me how to fight. Those months weren’t the best, but they were okay. I think I made more friends than I ever had before.” Ken hesitated, then continued, his body growing tenser. “I met Nishiki during that time as well. And Tsukiyama – though he wasn’t the best person back then. But what he did back then… I never thought I would be able to forgive him, but isn’t something I hold against him anymore, so I’d rather not go too far into it. Though, he used to run something known as the Ghoul Restaurant. It was a place where humans who were considered to be gourmet food were served and often killed in front of an audience. Tsukiyama took me there.” Ken trailed off, frowning.

Hide kept his voice soft so he would not startle Ken. “To eat?”

“To be eaten.”

Hide was taken aback. He would not have expected that, not after meeting the person Tsukiyama was now. Nor would he have expected for Ken to forgive something that. Obviously sensing Hide’s confusion, Ken continued.

“I think everyone can change. Tsukiyama did. There was a long time I didn’t trust Tsukiyama, but I let him stay close to me because he had a lot of resources I didn’t. He had money, he had connections to people who could get me the information I needed. He was unwanted, but necessary if I wanted to achieve my goals. But over time we got closer and I slowly started to see him change. I think I noticed it before he did himself. He started to want to spend time with everyone. He made some really strange expressions sometimes.

“We weren’t able to talk about it for well over a year. I was really relieved when we finally did. Tsukiyama promised to make it up to me. Though he couldn’t reverse the things he did to others, he also promised to help me protect humans. To make up in any way he could. I told him I already forgave him. I think he might have cried.” Ken smiled. “But I’ve gotten a little ahead of myself. I’m sorry, this part is particularly hard. Some of it, I don’t think I’ll ever… I don’t know how long it will take before I’m able to talk about it. I don’t know if I ever will.” Ken took a deep breath.

Hide rubbed his thumb against the back of Ken’s hand.

“All I’m going to say is I had a run in with Aogiri and some of their executives. I’m sure you’ve heard of them before.”

“I have.” Hide said. He was worried about the cold tone Ken’s voice was starting to take and he wondered if it was about time to suggest a break after Ken was done that part of his story.

“After that, I left Anteiku and formed my own group. We’ve been fighting with Aogiri for a few years, but I don’t know if they’ll ever actually disappear. The number of ghouls who think that humans should only be food is astounding. There seems to be no end to them.” Ken closed his eyes and sighed.

Wordlessly, Hide picked up his coffee and placed it into Ken’s hands.

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you about the time I first met Amon and Akira.”

Ken hummed. “You haven’t.” He gazed up at him. “Are you going to tell me a story?”

“Maybe.” Hide stretched his legs out. “If you want to take a break and listen?”

“Yeah. Tell me. I’m curious,” Ken said.

“Well I was always into spy stuff as a kid. I way always hiding around corners and listening to people talk. I would always climb to trees and see how long it would take people to notice me.”

“Did you ever fall?”

“Yeah.” Hide held out his left arm. “Broke my wrist. It was a lot harder to climb the trees with a cast on. Didn’t stop me though.”

“Of course not.” Ken laughed.

“I saved up a long time for a recording device. I would always leave it around somewhere after class so I could know what the teachers talked about when students weren’t there. They never said anything interesting.”

“Tragic.”

“I know!” Hide exclaimed. “I was so disappointed. But I kept spying. By the time I was in high school I had some more advanced gear. I was really interest in ‘unsolvable cases’. I researched anything the police couldn’t solve. I was especially interested in murders. In my last year of high school, I finally solved one. I could have gone to the police and given then everything I knew, but I wanted to apprehend them myself.”

Ken gave him a strange look and Hide shifted uncomfortably.

“I know. It was a bad idea. A horrible idea. But I went ahead with it anyway. I caught the guy alone and confronted him. Told him I knew everything and it wouldn’t be long before he was arrested. I was really proud of myself. You know, until the guy sprouted a spiky tail.”

“He was a ghoul.”

“Yeah.” Hide said. “As it turned out, Akira and Amon were investigating the same string of murders. They came just in time. They were strong enough to chase the ghoul away. They lectured me then and never stopped lecturing me since.”

Ken laughed. “Akira decided to make you family right then.”

“Yeah…” Hide smiled. “It wasn’t until I was in university that I started working with them. I was still really new, but I learned quickly. Made a few mistakes though. I was sometimes a little reckless.” Hide pulled down his shirt to show his shoulder. “I got this when I got a little too close. A ghoul realized I was trailing them. I hadn’t covered my scent well enough. Akira just barely got there in time to deflect their kagune just enough.”

Ken traced the scar with his fingertips. “Did it hurt?”

“It wasn’t so bad. I was more shocked than anything. I felt guilty, you know? I put everyone else in danger. Akira got injured in the fight too. I almost considered quitting.”

“But you didn’t.”

 “No. I just worked harder. I wanted to make it up to them.” Hide remembered the way he hunched over countless articles and textbooks. He remembered the time he spent on his computer learning how to hack. He did not get to where he was without a lot of work.

Ken was silent, his index finger tracing soft circles on Hide’s thigh. “After what happened with Aogiri, I felt really guilty about what I let happen to others… about the stuff that happened because I wasn’t strong enough. I swore I would get strong enough that I could protect those I cared about.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you back then.”

Ken sputtered. “Why? I hadn’t even met you yet.”

Hide sighed. “You want to protect people and feel guilty if you don’t, even if it’s not your fault they got hurt in the first place. There’s a lot of bad things out there, a lot of bad people. And I think you’ve run into more than your far share of them. I wish I could have been there for you, but I wasn’t able to. You want to protect the people you care about.” Hide laid his hand over Ken’s heart. “And I do too.”

Ken folded his hand over Hide’s and swallowed thickly. “Are you saying that what happened wasn’t my fault?”

“You never wanted to be part of the ghoul world, did you? This was just… thrust upon you one day. You didn’t have the choice. You were just trying to live your life the best you could. The people who hurt you and the people who hurt the ones you care about… those people are at fault. Not you.” Hide felt Ken’s hand tremble. “It’s not your fault, Ken.”

“How can you say that? When you were just blaming yourself for what happened to Akira? If you were just blaming yourself for not being there for me so many years ago?” Ken’s breath hitched and Hide’s heart ached.

“Because I’m a massive hypocrite.” Hide said. “But you are too, aren’t you? Because you would tell me the same. It’s not my fault that bad things happened. Here we are, both blaming ourselves for things that aren’t our fault and telling each other not to do the same thing.”

Ken laughed. “Yeah.”

“I guess that’s something we’re going to have to work on.”

Ken nodded, moving so he could lay his head in Hide’s lap, his hand still clutching Hide’s close to his chest. His eyelids fluttered shut and he took a few deep breaths. He looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes looking even more pronounced than they did minutes ago. He was expressionless for a few moments, but his lips trembled and tears slid from his eyes. Hide wiped each new one away, his fingers running soothingly over Ken’s cheeks and through his hair. When Ken turned to press his face against Hide’s hip, Hide started to massage his scalp. Ken sobbed quietly, releasing Hide’s hand so he could wrap both arms around Hide’s waist. It took a few minutes for Ken to calm down. And when he did, he pulled back and stared at the ceiling.

“Do you want to stop there?” Hide asked. “We can continue later.”

“No…” Ken said. “I… want to finish. There’s not much more. After that, will you just lay here with me?”

“I’ll stay with you.” Hide cupped Ken’s tear streaked cheek. “For as long as you need.”

Ken closed his eyes, then began again. “We started hunting Aogiri and trying to find a way to bring them down. There were a number of ghouls we were trying to find. Tsukiyama’s connection with the Ghoul Restaurant was a big help. We raided the place, only to discover the ghoul we were trying to capture was being protected by other half-ghouls. They had the same kagune as me. After that, we started searching for the doctor who did this to me. Dr. Kanou. We decided what he did wasn’t an accident and that was conducting some type of ghoulification experiments. But we couldn’t get our hands on him. He always seemed to slip just barely away from us. We reached a point where we got enough information to finally be able to find his laboratory. The things that we found there… were horrible. There were many failed experiments. People who were shells of what they used to be. There, we also found Rize. He was harvesting her kagune, then letting it regenerate so it could be harvest again. Even if we didn’t get Kanou, we got Rize out of there. The last time I saw her, she was with a member of Anteiku.” Ken opened his eyes and looked at Hide. “We’ve been searching for Kanou ever since, but our battle with Aogiri has been keeping us busy too. There’s a lot of things that need to be taken care of. Too many things. Sometimes I feel like we don’t have enough people on our side.”

Hide nodded. Which was they started accepting help from humans.

Ken moved to lay down beside Hide, sighing as his head hit his pillow. Hide follow suit. He pulled the blankets over them and then held Ken close to his chest, tangling their legs how he knew Ken liked.

…

Sometimes it was hard to get up in the mornings. Sometimes it was because he was lazy, did not want to do anything, or the day was filled with plenty of troublesome things. Sometimes it was because Ken was wrapped around him so tightly there was no hope of escape.

“Ken, please.” Hide whined, just barely able to pull his arm free. “I had to get up ten minutes ago.”

Ken groaned and mushed his face against Hide’s neck. “Stay longer. The meeting doesn’t start for hours.”

Hide insistently poked his cheek. “Come on. My team wants to meet and discuss a few things beforehand. Besides, you can get all the cuddles you want tonight.”

Ken reluctantly let go and pouted up at Hide. “You really have to go?”

“Unfortunately.” Hide leaned down to kiss Ken’s cheek. “Go back to bed and get some rest, okay?”

Ken shook his head. “I’ll go make some coffee.” He kissed Hide in return. “Go shower. I’ll make something for you to eat too.”

As promised, there were some eggs and toast when Hide got dressed. He sat down in front of the plate gratefully and Ken ruffled his hair. “Are you going to bus or do you need a ride?”

“I’ll bus.” Hide shoveled the food into his mouth, taking gulps of the coffee in between bites. “It’s not that far.”

Hide finished the rest of the food and started fumbling with his tie. Ken sighed and helped him with it. He then smoothed out what were sure to be imaginary wrinkles on Hide’s suit.

“I’ll see you later.” Hide kissed Ken’s forehead and winked. Ken shook his head and pushed Hide out the door.

“Don’t be late,” he laughed.

The full team was meeting, so that meant Shinohara and Suzuya would be there as well. Seidou was recovered from his food poisoning too. As it stood, Amon and Akira were the only ones who knew that Hide’s boyfriend was Ken. Akira knew first of all, but she had to tell Amon before their vacation. Seidou was still left in the dark. It would be weird, going to prepare for a meeting with his boyfriend.

Surprisingly, Hide actually did arrive in time. Though unsurprisingly, Suzuya was late and they were not able to start the meeting anyway.

Suzuya and Shinohara were still gathering information while Akira, Amon and Hide were away. Seidou joined them after he recovered. Some of the information he was going to hear for the first time. Hide thought the meeting would be just to catch everyone up and make sure they knew their information for the meeting, but judging by Shinohara’s serious expression, it was more than that.

Suzuya bounced in a few minutes after Hide, apologizing lightly for his lateness. Shinohara nodded to him with a smile. “Shall we get started then?”

…

Kaneki waited with Tsukiyama and Banjou for Hide and the rest of the group. The gas masks were back at the apartment with Hinami. Kaneki trusted Hide’s group enough that he did not have to bring everyone with him.

Amon and Akira walked in first, followed by Shinohara and Suzuya, then Hide and Seidou. Hide caught Kaneki’s gaze, his expression apologetic. Kaneki’s heartbeat picked up pace.

When everyone was seated around the table, Kaneki cleared his throat. “What information have you gathered?”

Hide looked like he wanted to reach across the table and pull Kaneki into a hug when Akira started speaking. “We were investigating a series of disappearances in the thirteenth ward. We initially suspected Aogiri since they control the ward, but we aren’t so sure anymore. Most people who disappeared were in their late teens or early twenties. All were in good physical health and had no chronic conditions.”

“How many people disappeared?” Kaneki asked, his eyebrows creased.

“At least a dozen matching those descriptions.” Akira answered. “We found they all visited the same clinic last year for influenza vaccinations.”

Kaneki froze and he saw Banjou stiffen beside him as well. “What was the doctor that administered the vaccines?”

“Dr. Kanou.”

Kaneki swallowed and nodded, hardly able to hear what Akira said next.

“We investigated further. We found the kidnappings didn’t correspond with any order. We tracked a number of people we suspected to be kidnapped next and planted tracking devices and recording devices on potential victims’ shoes, since the victims were most commonly taken while they were away from home. One of those people was taken a three days ago. We were able to retrieve the data. There was a lot of static, but we were able to pick up some of what was said.” Akira placed a recording device on the table and pressed play.

It was muffled, but Kaneki could just barely make out some words.

_“… place her…there. …” There was the clinking of metal._

_Another voice came on. “…what…payment?”_

_“…will be sent.”_

_A female voice came on. “Dr….I’ve brou–…kagune…”_

Akira stopped the recording. “We weren’t able to get much more, though it’s apparent this isn’t the usual case. We don’t know why humans would be taken for reasons other than food, but we’re sure there is something more going on. Do you know of anything that could be useful to the investigation?”

Kaneki’s eyes flashed to Hide’s face as he spoke. “Perhaps. Did you gather any more information?”

“We were able to get an accurate reading with the tracking chip. I can give you the location.”

Kaneki’s fingertips were trembling and he snapped one of his fingers under the table. He noticed Hide twitched at the sound and Kaneki tried not to wince in response.

Was Kanou still conducting his experiments? Had he found a ghoul whose kagune was good enough to transplant into people? How many people were they not able to save?

Kaneki stood sharply and turned to Tsukiyama. “Would you handle the rest?”

“Yes.” Tsukiyama nodded to him. “We’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Kaneki exited the room, relieved to have a few moments alone to compose himself. He took deep breaths, leaning against the wall. He stayed there, waiting, knowing Hide would come to see him as soon as he could. Sure enough, the door opened and Hide stepped inside, searching for Kaneki.

“Did you keep this from me?” Kaneki gasped, his voice barely controlled. Hide started and turned to face him. “Knowing what I told you, did you keep this from me?”

“Of course not,” Hide said. Kaneki watched as hurt darted across his features and guilt pooled in Kaneki’s stomach. “I wouldn’t have kept this from you. Shinohara and Suzuya didn’t mention the information about Kanou until our meeting. I didn’t know until this morning.”

The words ran over Kaneki like cold water. “I’m sorry. Fuck. I’m sor –“

“It’s okay,” Hide said. “I know this is hard for you.”

Kaneki pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. “Still… I trust you. I shouldn’t have gotten upset like that.”

“Sometimes emotions override reason.” Hide stepped forward and cupped Kaneki’s cheek. “Like I said, this is hard for you. And you did no harm, so let’s just move past it, okay?”

“But I did hurt you.” Kaneki whispered. “I’m sorry. This won’t happen again.”

Hide smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s waist. “Thank you, Ken.” Hide pressed his lips briefly against the leather covering Kaneki’s cheek.

Kaneki pulled his mask down and pressed his bare face against Hide’s shoulder, wanting to feel his warmth and smell his scent. Fingers absently carded through his hair and Kaneki took a few minutes to calm down, just resting against Hide. Once he felt composed, he pulled back.

“What do you plan to do?” Hide asked.

“We’ll gather allies and then investigate. If it is Kanou, then… we’ll put an end to what he’s doing.” Kaneki clenched his teeth. “We don’t know what we might find in his lab.” There would be failed experiments most likely. Kaneki’s dealt with them before… But did Kanou conduct successful experiments? If he did, then things could get a lot more difficult. “We’ll need a lot of strong people for the raid. Chances are Aogiri will be involved and it could get pretty dangerous. It’ll take a few days to do that.”

“Do you want me to come over, keep you company at night?” Hide’s eyebrows were creased in concern and Kaneki’s heart ached.

“Would you? You don’t have to.” Kaneki would have trouble sleeping with all the planning, the rounding up of people to help them, and the imminent raid. But if Hide was there, then perhaps he could sleep a little bit better with someone beside him.

Hide nodded. “I want to.”

“Thank you.” Kaneki pulled Hide into a hug, holding him tight.

…

Ken was out meeting with the ghouls of Anteiku and Hide was spending some his alone time exploring Ken’s apartment. He was helping Hinami with some school work earlier, but after a couple hours, she sat down with a book. Just like Ken, she was absorbed in the story. So after Hide made some coffee for her, he decided to go back to Ken’s room and skim his bookshelves. He traced his fingers along the spines of the books, some of them new and not even cracked. Others were loved and read so thoroughly that the spine was worn.

Hide picked one of those up, unsurprised to see it was a horror novel. He opened it up, surprised when a little piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Curious, Hide picked it up, thinking he should get Ken some bookmarks as a gift. However, he saw there was some writing on it, taking note of some parts of the book and linking them together.

Hide smiled and carefully slipped the paper back inside. He placed the book on the shelf and continued reading the titles and authors of the rest. He did not really recognize many of the authors, save for Takatsuki Sen, who’s writing Ken regularly gushed over.

There were quite a few books around the room, scattered on the bedside tables. There were even some on the floor. Ken was usually really tidy, but when he got stressed he tended to let the place get messier.

Hide picked up the stray books, putting them back in their rightful place on the alphabetized shelves. Next he tackled the dirty laundry, which had been fine a couple days earlier, but was now overflowing with the combination of both their clothing. He hummed to himself as he sorted it to be washed. After he loaded them into the wash, he gathered the two mugs left by Ken in the morning and cleaned them up as well.

Once Hide was satisfied, it was getting late and Ken still wasn’t back. Hinami was already asleep in her room, but Hide was wide awake, wondering how Ken’s meetings went and how he would feel when he got home. Ken was so tightly strung he would probably be absolutely wiped when he got home, his nerves shot from so many stressful plans and conversations. This case was highly personal to him and very distressing.

Hide heard the front door open and many footsteps enter. Ken opened the door to his bedroom, his eyes widening when he saw it was clean.

“Oh,” he murmured.

Hide slid off the bed and gently took his hands. “How did it go? How are you feeling?”

“It went okay. I’m tired.” Ken collapsed on the bed and whined. “Undress me.”

Hide snorted. “If your highness wishes it so…” Hide helped him get undressed, getting him out of his pants and shirt and leaving him in his underwear. “If you want pajamas on, you’re going to have to do that yourself. I’m more than content with you like this.” Hide kissed Ken’s cheek softly.

“I want to just melt. Goo doesn’t have to do anything.”

“Don’t turn into goo just yet. I just washed these covers.” Hide ran his fingers through Ken’s hair.

Ken turned his face into the bed. “You did. They smell nice.” His voice came out distorted.

Ken laid there for a few minutes, rolling completely onto his stomach when Hide started to massage the tense muscles of his back. “You’re too good to me.”

“You deserve nice things,” Hide murmured. “I just wish I could do more.”

“You do more than enough.” Ken rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. “You’re so nice and gentle. You treat me like I’m important.”

“Because you are important.” Hide kissed Ken’s nose, making him scrunch it slightly.

“You always do so much for me. You take me on nice dates and you spend time with Hinami.” Ken smiled. “What can I do for you? When this whole mess is over I want to do something nice…”

Hide grinned. “There’s an amusement park coming in a couple weeks. I want to go with my lovely boyfriend and his sister. The eccentric uncle is also welcome, and so is everyone else. However, you must sneak me away on two occasions.” Ken nodded, his smile widening. “Number one: we need to have a romantic kiss on top of a roller coaster and a photo to commemorate it. Number two: we also need to go to the hall of mirrors so I can see us kiss from every angle.”

“That sounds fun.” Ken pulled Hide closer. “But aren’t we supposed to kiss on top of a ferris wheel and not a roller coaster?”

“Roller coasters are more extreme. They’re also my favourite ride.”

Ken laughed. “Of course. I look forward to it. I’ll make it the best date ever.”

“One more thing,” Hide held up a finger hopefully. “Could we stop by _that_ shop we talked about before?”

Ken nodded slowly, a blush coming to his cheeks. “Yeah. Let’s go tomorrow, actually.”

Hide almost squawked. “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I did all the meetings I had to today. For the next two days, everyone is getting ready. I have nothing to do and I’d rather I didn’t spend all that time at home and worrying…”

“Okay, we can go tomorrow, but you’ll tell me more about everything later, okay?” Hide held Ken’s gaze until he nodded. Hide rubbed Ken’s back, holding him close to his chest. “I’m sure you’ve had a hard day, so just relax and melt all you want.”

“You’re going to make me fall asleep like that,” Ken said.

Hide hummed. “Then good night.”

…

“I’m not taking off my sunglasses. Or my mask.” Ken had his hood pulled up, a medical mask covering his face, and a pair of Tsukiyama’s designer sunglasses on. On the other hand, Hide was bright-faced and grinning.

Hide patted his shoulder. “Dude. It’s fine. They’re not going to remember your face. Besides, you’re such a shut in, no one will recognize you anyway.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

Hide knew Ken wanted to try more things in the bedroom, but he was a bit shy going to pick any of those things up.

“All you got to do is tell me what you’d like to try. I’ll go pay for it at the counter and everything, okay?”

Ken hesitated for a few moments, awkwardly shuffling his feet. “Okay.”

Hide smiled and pulled down Ken’s mask to give him a quick kiss. “Do you really need this?”

“I guess not.” Ken stuffed his mask in his pocket, then reached for his sunglasses, hesitating. He pulled them off, hooking them on the front of his shirt. “Let’s head in.” His cheeks were red as he pulled Hide after him.

They entered the shop and Ken stopped, his eyebrows raising. “You know… this actually isn’t that bad.”

“What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, but not this.” Ken glanced around “It’s like a normal store.”

“Well, it is a store. They just sell different stuff.” Hide nudged him. “Come on. Let’s go browsing.”

They spent half an hour inside and exited with a few items. Ken was still flushed, but had a slight smile on his face.

“That was alright,” he said.

“See? It was actually kind of fun, right?” Hide took Ken’s hand, swinging it lightly as they walked back home. “Would you consider going with me again next time?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. But let’s try what we bought this time first.” Ken smiled. “Thanks for bringing me with you today.”

Hide grinned. “So? When do you want to use the goods?”

“Eager?” Ken laughed. “We could try some tonight.”

“Should we head over to my place later then?” Hide nudged him. “For privacy?”

“Yeah, we won’t have the night alone at my place.” Ken nodded to himself. “Then we should head back in the morning. I want to hang out with everyone for a little before everything gets hectic. Will you be going to be with your friends as well?”

“Yeah, we’ll be going over the entire plan again together and getting all our stuff ready. I need to test all the electronic equipment as well to make sure it’s all working.” Hide scratched the back of his head. “There’s so much to do.”

Ken nodded. “Are you worried about everyone?”

“A little. I know they know how to do their job and as long as I do mine right, we should all be fine. But there’s always that chance that something might happen.” Hide glanced at Ken. “Are you worried too?”

“Always.” Ken squeezed Hide’s hand. “Like you said, there’s always that chance. I’m terrified of losing anyone. Especially you.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Hide reassured. “I won’t be stuck in the thick of it. I’ll be off hacking and doing my stuff while _you’re_ in the line of fire.”

“I’ll be fine,” Ken said.

“How are you going to be after it’s all done? Emotionally?”

Ken hesitated, then sighed. “It depends on the outcome. I think no matter what, I’ll be upset once it’s over. The things we’re probably going to see… aren’t going to be good. They’re going to be awful. But if we can get rid of Kanou, then I can rest knowing he’s not going to hurt anyone else. But, if he gets away…” Ken’s expression was drawn. He looked so exhausted.

Hide moved closer so their shoulders brushed. “We’ll get rid of him.”

Ken nodded. “We have to. I’m done with chasing him. It’s time to end it.”

They reached Ken's home and headed up to Ken’s room. Hide placed the bag on Ken’s bed. Ken had been quiet since they discussed Kanou and Hide wanted to get his mood back up. He silently left the room, presumably to make himself some coffee. Hide tiptoed after him, Ken too deep in his thoughts to notice. Everyone else, who were sitting on the couch, did however, so Hide lifted a finger to his lips and Hinami nodded in understanding. Hide waited until Ken was grinding the beans to make his move. He brushed his fingertips against Ken’s waist, making him jump a little. But, Ken relaxed when Hide pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m lonely.” Hide sagged against Ken, throwing his arms over his shoulders.

Ken groaned. “How am I supposed to do anything with you leaning against me like this?”

“I don’t know, but I’m comfy.”

Ken poked him in the side. “Off.”

“Make me.” Hide grinned against Ken’s back, tightening his arms for emphasis.

“Dear god.”

The next thing Hide knew, he was on the ground and ticklish fingers were at his sides, unrelenting. Hide giggled uncontrollably, uselessly trying to push Ken’s hands away.

“I give! I give!”

Ken tickled him for a few more seconds for good measure, then sat back with a laugh. “Serves you right. Interfering with my coffee making.” Ken stood, continuing. “Do you want some?”

“Yeah. Can I get extra sugar in mine this time?”

“Yuck.” Ken handed him his coffee anyway, perfectly sweetened. He offered his hand to Hide, helping him up. “Should we be getting ready to go soon?”

“Yeah. You packing anything?”

“Nah, unless you threw out my spare toothbrush.” They padded through the living room.

Tsukiyama raised his head. “Is there enough coffee for everyone?”

“Of course. Help yourself.”

Hide picked up his own toothbrush and Ken took the bag from the sex shop and shoved it into another one. It wasn’t like the bag looked like it was from a sex shop, but if it made Ken feel better. It would be embarrassing if anyone found out.

Tsukiyama offered to drive them, but they decided to take the bus anyway. It was surprisingly quiet, Hide and Ken able to get a seat beside each other. Hide was holding Ken’s hand, squished between both of their thighs. Ken was smiling gently as he stared out the window, Hide having taken the aisle seat. Hide, on the other hand, was alternating between staring at Ken and discreetly people-watching.

They got off at their stop, walking the last couple of blocks to Hide’s apartment. It was starting to drizzle a little, but they were in no hurry. By the time they got to Hide’s, it was pouring. Hide shrugged off his sopping wet clothes as soon as he got in and went to get them towels. He draped Ken’s over his head.

“Give me your clothes. I’ll wash and dry them for you by morning.” Hide held out his hands expectantly as Ken handed him his things.

Ken was shivering. He was as easy to get cold as always. Hide snagged a bathrobe from his bathroom and handed it to him.

“Do you want a hot shower?” Hide asked. “Coffee or anything?”

“No. Just come here.” Ken wrapped Hide up in his arms, his skin cold against Hide’s.

Hide grinned. “Alright.” He tossed the robe to the side.

Ken kissed him, his lips still wet from the rain. Hide could not suppress the shudder than ran through him. Hide saw Ken’s eyelids flutter shut in pleasure. The longer they kissed, the more Ken relaxed against Hide.

Hide deepened the kiss, hearing Ken make a small noise in response. Ken’s mouth still tasted like bitter coffee, but Hide did not mind. Hide came to love the taste anyway. Hide ran his fingers through Ken’s hair, watching him shiver as Hide tugged on it lightly.

Ken’s hands started to roam Hide’s back. They were firm and insistent as he ran them over Hide’s waist and spine. Ken’s hands slid all the way down to Hide’s thighs, lifting him effortlessly. Hide wrapped his legs around Ken’s waist, humming. He loved when Ken lifted him.

“You’re so sexy.”

Ken’s cheeks flushed, his fingers fluttering against Hide’s legs. “Am I?”

“Very sexy.” Hide dropped his head to Ken’s throat. He nibbled on Ken’s jugular, sucking until the skin was red. Hide ran his fingers against the marks as they faded back into Ken’s skin.

Hide pulled back and Ken raised his eyebrows. “Is something wrong?”

“My underwear are soaked and it’s really uncomfortable, to be honest.”

Ken laughed. “Then take them off. Or do you want me to do that?”

“Hmm. You know. I think I’ll do it myself.”

“Oh?” Ken smiled.

“Yep.” Hide grinned. “So, if you don’t mind, I’m off to the bathroom.”

“Huh?” Ken blinked, looking confused. “Okay.” He set Hide down and Hide grabbed the bag from the sex shop.

Ken swallowed thickly, his cheeks darkening. Hide sent him a wink, then skipped off to the bathroom. It was going to be a fun night.


	8. Bloody Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Make sure you all take some time to love yourselves!

After Hide went to the bathroom, Kaneki gathered the robe off the floor and went into Hide’s bedroom. He sat on Hide’s bed and bit his lip, not quite sure when Hide would be coming back out. Kaneki could only think of one thing they bought that would take so long and the thought made him flush.

If Hide was doing that…

Kaneki frowned as he looked around the room. After some thought, he snagged one of Hide’s dress shirts. It fit him decently and he left it unbuttoned. He couldn’t do too much for his bottom half except wish he had a pair of underwear that better accentuated him.

He made the bed and then laid on top of the covers, waiting. He repositioned himself multiple time, wondering if he should lay on his side or on his back.

Before he could decide, Hide exited the bathroom wrapped in a robe. His cheeks were red and he smiled shyly. He picked up the bag from the sex shop and sat on the edge of the bed, then crawled on top of Kaneki.

“You look so good waiting here for me.” Hide kissed him sensually, his tongue tracing Kaneki’s bottom lip.

Kaneki groaned, not able to get his hands on Hide quick enough. He made fast work of getting Hide’s robe off. He untied it, slipping the material over Hide’s shoulders. He latched onto one of Hide’s collarbones, biting and sucking until it was red. Hide trembled over him as Kaneki firmly gripped his waist.

“What were you doing in the bathroom for so long?” Kaneki worked his way up to Hide’s throat, kissing gently.

Hide laughed and ran his fingers over Kaneki’s chest lightly. “I think you know that answer.”

Kaneki definitely did.

He trailed hand over Hide’s back and over the curve of his ass. Hide gasped when Kaneki pressed his fingers against the silicone base of the butt plug. Hide squirmed a bit, then managed to gather himself a little.

“I thought of you while I was fingering myself,” Hide breathed, his voice hot. He pressed his very clear erection again Kaneki’s thigh and grinded.

Kaneki’s breath hitched and he pressed against the silicon plug again, making Hide shudder. “What did you imagine me doing?”

“You were –“ Hide jolted as Kaneki used his other hand to cup his sensitive balls. His wrist brushed against Hide’s cock (already covered with a condom). “You were…” Hide swallowed thickly. “Why don’t I show you?”

Kaneki paused. He really liked working Hide up, but on the other hand… he was curious about what Hide had planned. “Okay.” He drew back and waited.

Hide wriggled further down Kaneki’s legs and reached for the bag, pulling a couple things out. He held up one of the items for Kaneki to see.

“Yes?” Hide’s eyes were glazed with need, but still sparkling with eagerness and anticipation.

“Yeah.” Kaneki flushed as remembered exactly what the item was – and what Hide probably planned to do with.

Hide patted his foot. “Turn over.”

Kaneki got onto his elbows and knees, grabbing a couple pillows to help support his chest and rest his head against. He relaxed as Hide slid his hands under his shirt and ran them over his back. Hide leaned over him, firmly pressing his hard cock against his ass. Kaneki arched his back, pressing against him more.

“I like seeing you bent over like this.” Hide rested his head against Kaneki’s back. He turned his face and breathed hot against Kaneki’s ear. “But at the same time, I can’t wait to have you inside me tonight.” One of Hide’s arms curled around Kaneki’s waist, holding him close. The other pinched Kaneki’s left nipple, pulling a gasp out of him.

“First, I imagined you touching me like this.” Hide pinched Kaneki’s nipple again, then soothed it with his thumb. He shifted up a little to nibble on Kaneki’s ear, tugging on the lobe gently with his teeth. He pressed his face to Kaneki’s clothed shoulder, then bit down much harder.

Kaneki jerked in surprise, then moaned as Hide gently licked the spot, his saliva moistening the shirt. It didn’t hurt (Hide’s teeth couldn’t piece his skin anyway), but there was some kind of thrill to it that made Kaneki’s cock throb. It was a night for experimenting and there was _a lot_ to try.

“Again,” he said. “ _Fuck._ ”

Hide hummed, sounding curious. “Like this?” Hide bit the same spot again, then hesitated.

“Like that.” Kaneki said. “Then gently.”

Hide braced himself against the bed with one arm and snagged a finger in the collar of Kaneki’s shirt. He pressed his lips against Kaneki’s bare skin, pressing soft kisses up and down his neck. He bit down suddenly, and just as quickly ran his tongue over the area, leaving it pleasantly cool to the open air.

Hide continued to bite and nuzzle Kaneki’s neck. Kaneki reached up and rested his hand on Hide’s head, running his fingers through Hide’s soft hair. Kaneki was starting to feel hot, his underwear far too confining. He reached down to provide himself some relief, but Hide caught his hand.

“Impatient?” Hide laughed. He folded his hand over Kaneki’s and pressed it against his covered cock. Kaneki groaned as Hide added pressure and encouraged him to squeeze slightly. “Should I show you what I imagined next?”

Kaneki swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Put this on.” Hide handed him a condom, then he started to pull Kaneki’s underwear down so that they were around his thighs.

Kaneki pulled his cock free and rolled the condom on, his heart picking up speed when he felt lips press against his lower back. He kissed down a bit further, giving Kaneki’s ass a firm squeeze.

Hide unwrapped the dental dam and uncapped a bottle of lube, spreading some on the side that would be Kaneki’s, then parted Kaneki’s cheeks and held it in place.

Kaneki twitched, hardly breathing as Hide pressed a kiss next to his hole. The lube on the dam was cold against him, but it only made him feel more sensitive and aware of what Hide was doing. Kaneki pressed his face into the pillow, moaning in anticipation.

Hide kissed Kaneki’s hole, then sucked gently. Kaneki ground his forehead into the pillow, his breath shuddering out of him. Hide continued to kiss and suck, his hands rhythmically squeezing and massaging Kaneki’s cheeks. Kaneki was struggling to keep relaxed, his thighs tensing every time Hide gave a particularly hard suck. Hide pulled back slightly and stuck a knee between Kaneki’s, gently prodding him to spread them more. Then Kaneki felt him hesitantly lick.

Kaneki moaned and felt his hole twitch.

“Do you like that?” Hide asked, giving another lick.

Kaneki stuttered, trying to talk as Hide dipped the tip of his tongue inside. “I – It’s good. Really good,” Kaneki gasped weakly.

“Good.” Hide sounded happy.

Kaneki pressed his face back into the pillow, shuddering as Hide teased him. He pushed back against Hide’s mouth, trying to get more stimulation. It felt so _good_ , but it just was not _enough_. He wanted Hide to do more. He wanted Hide’s mouth to be elsewhere. He wanted Hide’s sweet lips to wrap around his –

“Getting impatient?” Hide laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck myself on you soon.”

Hide went back to his ministrations, licking and gently opening Kaneki up with his tongue. Hide would occasionally brush his thumb over Kaneki’s opening, pressing just gently enough for the tip to pop inside, but nothing more. Then – frustratingly – he would draw back.

Kaneki was starting to feel a little light headed, not sure if he was hyperventilating or holding his breath. He felt hyperaware of Hide – what he was doing, how quick his breath was and the pleased noises he made when Kaneki moaned. Kaneki felt his cock throb and he wondered if he would be able to come just from that.

But just as he was getting close, Hide pulled back. Of course he pulled back. Kaneki groaned as Hide removed the dental dam – and heard him snicker too.

“You’re fun to tease,” Hide remarked.

Kaneki scowled, turning to see Hide’s crocodile grin. “Am I now?” Kaneki tackled him and Hide grunted as he went down.

“Yeah.” Hide pecked Kaneki on the lips. “Definitely.”

Kaneki raised an eyebrow and pressed their hips together, making Hide gasp as he grinded against him and pressed him into the bed. Still, Hide’s smile remained through his moans.

“Isn’t it a little awkward with your underwear like that?” Hide snagged his fingers in the waistband of Kaneki’s underwear and pulled them down a little further.

Kaneki huffed a laugh. “A little.” They awkwardly managed to push his underwear the rest of the way off, Hide giggling the whole time.

Hide hummed happily as Kaneki’s lips returned to his. Kaneki ran his fingers over Hide’s chest, admiring the subtle muscles. Hide caught his hands and pushed them lower. At the same time, he wrapped his legs around Kaneki’s waist.

Hide’s cheeks were red and his swollen lips opened in a moan as he rutted against Kaneki. Kaneki took a hold of his thighs, halting his movements, and heard Hide’s displeasured moan. Kaneki smiled as he lifted Hide’s thighs.

“Can you hold these up like this?” Kaneki rubbed his thumbs against the back of Hide’s thighs.

“Yeah. For a bit.” Hide hooked an arm under each knee, watching Kaneki boldly as he reached down to touch the base of the silicone butt plug again. Kaneki swallowed thickly, trying not to focus on how Hide was staring at him and instead trying to focus on getting Hide to squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure. Kaneki bit his bottom lip and pressed his palm against the base. He saw Hide’s stomach tremble as he tried to keep still.

Kaneki covered his fingers with lube, then gradually started to stretch Hide’s hole again so he could slip the plug back out. It was fairly easy to, considering it wasn’t put in too long ago. Hide’s breath hitched as it slid out of him. Kaneki set it aside to be cleaned later.

Kaneki saw Hide’s grip tighten on his legs when Kaneki leaned forward again, his fingers brushing against Hide’s stretched, twitching opening. Hide’s toes curled as Kaneki dipped the tips of three fingers into him. Kaneki slowly twisted his wrist, massaging the walls of Hide’s opening.

“Deeper,” Hide demanded, his head tipping back. He adjusted his hold on his legs, shuddering.

Kaneki complied and Hide gave an appreciative moan as Kaneki pushed his fingers in up until the second knuckle. Kaneki focused on Hide’s face. Hide’s eyes were closed (victory) and his mouth was slightly parted.

Hide was almost too easy to work up with his vigorous imagination. Kaneki was sure Hide was thinking about how it would feel when Kaneki was buried deep in him, his cook brushing against his prostate. Kaneki pushed his fingers in completely and Hide gasped. Kaneki put a hand on Hide’s stomach to stop his squirming as he searched for his prostate.

Hide’s eyes flew back open when he did.

“What are you imagining me doing now?” Kaneki teased.

“Fuck you.” Hide gave him a mock-glare, but his expression melted with Kaneki pressed against his prostate again. “Ah – right there.”

Hide moaned unabashedly as Kaneki continued to pleasure him. The redness in Hide’s cheeks was starting spread down to his neck (almost to his collarbones) and his breathing was getting more laboured. Kaneki watched the rise and fall of his chest and his weakening hold on his legs.

Kaneki removed his fingers and once again felt Hide’s gaze on him. Their eyes met as Kaneki placed his hands over Hide’s.

“You comfortable?” Kaneki massaged the red marks on Hide’s legs (where Hide had gripped them a little too tightly). Hide nodded, letting go and burying his hands into the soft blankets instead. Kaneki guided Hide’s legs around his hips again. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Hide squeezed Kaneki’s hips with his thighs, giving him an encouraging grin. “I can’t wait to have you inside me.”

Kaneki felt his face get even more (impossibly) red. He licked his lips and coated his cock with lube. He planted a hand on one side of Hide’s head, then used his other to guide his cock into Hide’s entrance.

He paid close attention to Hide’s expression as he slowly pushed in, looking for any signs of pain or discomfort. There was none. They both sighed when their hips came together. Kaneki stayed still, planting his other hand on the other side of Hide’s head. He used his clean one to brush his fingers against Hide’s cheek.

“You good?”

“ _Really_ good.” Hide smiled and cupped Kaneki’s cheeks. “You good?”

Kaneki smiled back and kissed Hide, laughing a bit when their teeth clicked together. “Definitely.”

Hide caught Kaneki’s chin and pressed their lips together again. It was wet, messy and desperate, but still achingly gentle. Kaneki returned the kiss, moving his tongue against Hide’s. Hide started little movements with his hips, grinding and inching back and forth. Kaneki started to match his thrusts, starting a rhythm.

Hide moaned and reached up, tangling his fingers in Kaneki’s hair. He guided Kaneki down to his throat and shuddered when Kaneki started kissing and sucking. Hide gradually relaxed his fingers and instead gently ran his fingers through his hair, though if Kaneki gave a particularly well placed thrust, Hide’s hands would clench again. Kaneki marked Hide’s neck with red and Hide tilted his head to the side to give him more access. He was gasping quietly, his eyelids fluttering.

Kaneki pulled back from Hide’s neck, leaving his skin wet. He picked up the pace a little, making Hide jerk and moan with every thrust.

“Ken.” Hide shuddered and placed his hands on Kaneki’s shoulders. “Do you think you could pick me up?”

Kaneki raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? Uhm –“ Kaneki scooped Hide up the best he could, slipping out of him in the process. “Like this?”

“However it’s most comfortable for you.” Hide’s legs tightened around him and Hide scrapped his fingernails gently across Kaneki’s shoulders.

Kaneki stood and wrapped one arm around Hide’s waist and used his other to guide himself back into him. Hide moaned and dropped his head on top of his own hand.

“ _Oh god_. _Yes_.” Hide squeezed Kaneki’s shoulders and pressed their chests closer together. Hide’s chest was heaving against his deliciously. “ _Fuck_.”

“You like that?” Kaneki supported Hide further with one hand on his ass. He carefully lifted him, then lowered him back down onto his cock.

Hide gave a shuddering laugh. “You have no idea.” He turned his face against Kaneki’s neck and started nibbling on sensitive spot just below Kaneki’s jaw.

Kaneki adjusted Hide one more time to make sure he wouldn’t fall, then started a steady rhythm up again. Hide’s hitching breath was hot on his throat. Hide’s skin was starting to get slick with sweat and the heat between the two of them was almost too much.

The air was stilled with the thick, intoxicating scent of their sex. Kaneki lowered his head to Hide’s neck to inhale more of it. It mingled with the smell of Hide’s sweet, citrusy shampoo. Kaneki opened his mouth and tasted his skin, shuddering.

“You’re so _fucking hot_.” Hide ran his hands over Kaneki’s shoulders appreciatively, feeling the taught muscles under the skin. He traced over them again more firmly, then ran his hands over Kaneki’s arms too. “You’re so strong.”

Hide’s lips returned to Kaneki’s and he could hardly focus on kissing him back. He moved Hide move urgently, feeling Hide kiss him messily. There was tongue and there was teeth he distantly acknowledged as he held Hide’s writhing body against his.

Kaneki moaned desperately and Hide’s lips twitched into a grin.

“Fuck, Ken. You’re too good.”

Kaneki hummed in acknowledgement, focused on finding the spot in Hide that would make him feel good. He knew when he found it, Hide collapsing the rest of the way against him, struggling to keep his legs around Kaneki’s hips.

“ _F-fuck.”_ Hide gasped and twitched. He desperately grasped at Kaneki’s arms, his shoulders, and his hair.  “I’m close.”

So was Kaneki. He griped Hide firmly, picking up speed. Hide felt so good around him and it was too much when he clenched around Kaneki’s cock, cumming with a groan. Kaneki tightened his grip as he reached his own climax, stuffing his face into Hide’s neck to stifle his gasp.

They held onto each other for a few seconds, catching their breath. Kaneki slipped out of Hide, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Hide shifted so he was more comfortable and laid his head on Kaneki’s chest. Kaneki ran his fingers through his hair. Hide gradually relaxed more against him, his breath evening out.

“That was great.” Hide kissed Kaneki’s chest. “Was it good for you too?”

“Yeah. I liked it all, but I really liked holding you and when you…” Kaneki’s cheeks flushed. It was amazing and exciting while it was happening, but saying it aloud was just…

Hide grinned up at him. “Would you like to do it again sometime?”

“Yeah, but I’ll return the favour.” Kaneki rested his head on top of Hide’s. “It was your fantasy after all.”

“One of many. I have a very active imagination.” Hide patted Kaneki’s hip. “For example, right now I’m imagining a very hot bath and lots of pampering.”

…

Hide sat himself down in the back of Shinohara’s van, making sure all the equipment was running properly (even though it had to be his tenth time checking). Hide was paired with Seidou, who is was in the front of the van, ready to drive them off if they were compromised. They were parked a couple of blocks away from the abandoned factory they suspected Kanou was holed up in. Hide thought they were far enough, but they turned the lights off and Banjou got out to push them the last couple hundred meters so that no one would hear the engine.

Akira and Amon were paired up with Ken and his group, including Tsukiyama and Banjou. Suzuya and Shinohara were with the Anteiku group. They would be splitting up within the compound.

The humans would be taking out cameras and setting up cameras of their own (so Hide could watch their backs and inform them about the locations of the enemies within the hideout. During that time, Hide would also be forming a map to help them navigate the way back out. And if there were any doors they couldn’t hack, they would connect Hide to the network and get him to do it.

Hide had a hell of a lot to do, and his brain ached just thinking about everything (thank god the computers would help keep track of all the information – even if Hide had to decide what was important).

The back doors of the van opened and Hide glanced up, surprised when he saw Ken climb in. Ken had his mask hanging around his neck and he was decked out all in black.

“Hey.” Hide got out of his chair and Ken wrapped his arms around him. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to see you.”

The previous day, Hide and his friends (colleagues) met to go over the plan. They discussed and reminded everyone of their respective jobs and responsibilities. But that wasn’t the only reason they met.

Before they went on a dangerous mission they would meet and write their wills, in case they didn’t make it back. Hide thought of his letter, frowning. Out of everyone, he had the least dangerous job. He was out of the line of fire. And what he had to do was keep everyone safe too.

“Are you worried?” Hide held him tight, trying to comfort him.

“Of course. There could be deaths today. I could lose friends today. I could lose you.” With every word, Ken tensed more.

“We’re both here to make sure that doesn’t happen,” Hide said. “We’ll keep them safe. You out there and me in here.”

Ken nodded. “Still… I’m scared.”

“I know. I am too.” Hide rubbed Ken’s back, burying his face into the soft fabric of Ken’s sweater.

Ken swallowed thickly and Hide felt his chest move as he took an unsteady breath. “It’s about time for me to go.”

Reluctantly, they separated and Hide offered Ken the best smile he could. “Can I get a kiss for good luck?”

Ken pressed their lips together gently, the kiss brief. Afterward, he rest his forehead against Hide’s, his eyes closed. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Come back safe, okay?” Hide stepped away, his chest aching.

“Yeah. Be here when I get back, alright?” Ken expression was strained.

Hide nodded. “I’ll be here.”

Ken closed the van doors when he left, leaving Hide once again in the isolated room. Through the window to the front of the van, Hide could see Seidou was very diligently minding his own business throughout he and Hide’s entire conversation (Hide was thankful for that). Hide took a seat and put his headphones around his neck

As he finished setting up, he saw Seidou turn to him and raise his eyebrows. “Dude. What even.”

“I can explain everything later. Promise.” Hide smiled and slid his headphones on.

He could hear Seidou’s muffled reply. “Damn right.”

“Can everyone hear me clearly?” Hide spoke into his microphone, then waited as the various confirmations came in. “Everything is ready to go on my end.”

…

Kaneki gave the go and they entered the compound, moving slowly. Kaneki was at point, with Amon and Akira directly behind him. The rest of his team brought up the rear. Kaneki could quickly and efficiently deal with any situation they ran into from the front and Amon and Akira would keep their eyes open for any cameras or other security devices their enemy had set up.

Kaneki touched his earpiece, the feeling oddly comforting. Hide was just a question away. Kaneki would always know he was safe.

Akira suddenly grabbed Kaneki’s elbow. He glanced back in surprise, and when he followed Akira’s gaze, he saw a camera.

“Stay back,” she said. “I’ll deal with this quickly.”

Kaneki retreated, keeping his eyes and ears open. They weren’t to Kanou’s laboratory yet, that would likely be further underground, past various doors and a lot more extensive security. If they saw a camera, they were probably heading in the right direction.

Kaneki’s heart was hammering and he had to force himself to stay calm and collected as he crouched around a corner with everyone else. Kanou was there, in that building. He wasn’t expecting them. Kaneki could take him by surprise. The chances were he had a few ghouls with him just in case, but not near the number he would have if he knew Kaneki was coming for him. If everything went as planned, Kanou would be dead before morning.

Years ago, Kaneki didn’t think he would be able to kill him. When Kaneki was first turned by Kanou, he struggled with the thought of killing humans, and becoming a ‘true’ ghoul. A monster that murdered people and consumed their flesh. But as Kaneki spent time with his new friends and came to terms with the person he became, he realized how warped his own vision was. Humans never recognized they themselves could be monsters. And Kanou was a _monster_.

Another thing Kaneki came to terms with was that all ghouls _weren’t_ monsters. They had to consume human flesh to live… a truly horrible fate. But, not all hurt people to live. There were those who were like Anteiku and who took on ‘guilt free’ ways. They were not monsters.

In the end, this realization helped Kaneki accept himself. He didn’t have to be a monster. His friends weren’t monsters. And Kaneki wouldn’t let Kanou or anyone else take that away from him. Nor, did Kaneki want Kanou to take that away from anyone else.

That night, he would die.

“I’m finished. Let’s keep moving.” Akira said, startling Kaneki.

They started forward again. Eventually (through some trial and error), they found themselves in front of a heavy metal door. A control panel was on the side.

“ _My time to shine_ ,” Hide said.

Akira set up something next to the lock. “Device in place.”

They waited for well over ten minutes as Hide opened the door. Kaneki imagined Hide sitting there, Hide’s expression pinched as he tried to solve the puzzle (so much relied on him performing perfectly…)

“ _Akira, you owe me a burger.”_ The door clicked open.

Kaneki pushed open the door, staring at the staircase that descended downwards. “This should be the way. Hide, could you notify the other group?”

“ _Will do. Are you going to wait for them?”_

“No, we’ll push forward. They’ll catch up.” Kaneki started down the stairs. “The longer we wait…”

“ _…the more chance they’ll notice.”_ Hide paused. _“Stay safe.”_

Kaneki started the decent. The air seemed colder the further they went down. Based on the dark corridors, Kaneki almost expected it to smell of must and mold. However, it only smelled of antiseptic (like a hospital).

He stared at Amon out of the corner of his eye. He informed everyone of the horrors they could encounter in Kanou’s lab, but he wasn’t sure if the humans were truly prepared. Kaneki wasn’t too worried about Akira. He didn’t know if anything could shake her. But Amon was extremely empathetic and had an extreme sense of justice. Kaneki wondered if he would be able to fight the Kanou’s failed experiments.

Amon’s expression was tight and blank. Kaneki wondered what he was thinking.

They came to yet another door. The sheer amount of them made Kaneki’s head spin. How much had Kanou increased his security since he last went after him? If he was hiding behind so many doors, did that mean he would have less ghouls with him for defense? Or more?

Hide hummed happy as the door opened and Kaneki let out a deep breath. He was overthinking things. It would only get in his way when the action started. He couldn’t afford to be distracted.

They entered a large room, illuminated brightly. Along the ways, Kaneki could see many tanks, some of them filled, most of them not.

“Damn,” Amon’s jaw dropped. “Just how many – how extensive? Where is he even getting so many people?”

“Various places, I’m sure.” Kaneki kept his voice low – just in case. “We can’t help them right now.” If they could help them at all… “We need to keep moving.”

Amon nodded, uttering a gruff, “of course.”

As they passed by the tanks, Kaneki’s body coiled tight. He almost expected one of them to jump out at him. But they didn’t. They just floated there, lifeless. For all of them, for himself, Kaneki would make Kanou pay.

Kaneki took the lead as they went into the next room. They were about as deep into the compound as they could go. Stealth wouldn’t matter much anymore. Kaneki felt the muscles around his eye tighten as his kakugan activated. He could feel the skin on his back twist as he prepared to release his kagune as well.

The reached another room (closed off by a regular door) and Kaneki only just touched the knob when the door was blown off its hinges. Kaneki was thrown back with it, feeling the impact crack some of his ribs. He flipped backwards, landing on his feet and using his kagune to balance.

Everyone else backed away from the ghoul who now stood in the doorway, one kakugan activated (so he was an experiment then?). Kaneki watched the dark red kagune manifest behind the ghoul, before he wordlessly launched himself at Kaneki.

Tsukiyama made an attempt to intercept, his kagune forming around his arm as he speared at the ghoul. The ghoul parried the blow, skittering back a few steps, kagune waving back and forth dangerously.

Tsukiyama waved his fingers at Kaneki. “I can take him. Move on ahead.”

Kaneki sized up the ghoul, his eyes catching on a bloody smear on his back. Then he nodded. “Join us when you’re done.”

If Tsukiyama said he could handle it, Kaneki trusted him. He just hoped he would stay safe. He and the others continued through the blown out door, finding a room filled with medical supplies and a large sink, looking into an operating room. There was the operating table in the centre of the room, a portion of it smeared with blood. Beside it, Kanou stood, removing bloodied gloves.

When he looked up and saw Kaneki, he smiled. “I was expecting you.”

“What do you mean?” Kaneki thought they were taking all necessary precautions. There was no way he could have known they were coming.

“I’ve been watching you. Just like you’ve been watching me.” Kanou held out his palms. “I’ve always hoped you’d return to me and let me examine you again.”

“As if,” Kaneki sneered.

“You really should reconsider. Unless you’d rather me work with your… blonde friend instead?”

Kaneki’s teeth clenched and his stomach dropped. He spoke into his microphone. “Hide?”

There was no response.

…

Hide was adding to his map when the van was jostled. He startled, cursing and taking off his headphones.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Seidou hissed. He scrambled for a flashlight, shining it out of the windows of the van. “I can’t see anything. Do you think it was a gust of wind?”

“Unlikely. Start the engine. I’ll send a message. We need to get out of here.” Hide felt the world tip sideways, then he was sent crashing into all his equipment as the van flipped over. He heard glass shatter and his right arm stung. When he was finally oriented, he was on the roof of the van, various pieces of his equipment scattered around him. Blood was leaking out of his forearm where something had cut him. His one shoulder hurt as well from the impact.

“Seidou?” He groaned. “You alright?”

Silence.

Hide gritted his teeth and scanned the wrecked van for his headphones, seeing them cracked into pieces a couple feet from him. He held them up to his ear, hearing a crackling, but the voice was too distorted to understand. He tried his microphone as well, but there was no answer.

“Damn it.” He had a spare earpiece somewhere… but would he be able to find it with everything everywhere?

Before he could even stare looking, the back doors of the van were torn off. Hide scrambled back, swearing and looking around for anything that could help him. A half-eaten granola bar and his apartment keys.

Not great.

There was a small woman in soaked clothing, her eyes blank. “Father wants me to take you.” Her body and face were bloated, making her resemble a watery corpse. Her kagune writhed out of her back, making a wet tearing noise. She grimaced and pointed at Hide with it. “Please fight back. I want to play.”

“What if I don’t want to fight?”

The ghoul made a face. “That’s no fun. I want a taste. Do you think father would let me have a bite?”

Hide clenched his keys in his hand, slipping the longest one between his index and middle finger. He crumpled up the granola in his other. The van was a small space. She wouldn’t be able to move her kagune around much as long as he remained in the van. He just had to wait for her to get close enough.

Hide took a step back, glass crunching under his shoes. The woman stepped into the van, her rotting teeth glistening with saliva. “Just a bite. Just a bite…” She kept muttering, moving towards Hide.

She spun around suddenly, snarling at something behind her. Hide used the opportunity to attack. Hide felt her kagune graze his side as he lunged in, shoving the granola into her mouth. She gagged, staggering back and Hide plunged the key into one of her eyes. She screech and fell, writhing as she snarled and held a hand over her eye.

“Hide!” Seidou limped into view, his cheek bleeding. “I contacted everyone. Help’s on the way.”

“Thank god.” Hide hopped out of the van. “Let’s go.”

Hide threw Seidou’s arm over his shoulder and they hobbled as fast as they could, heading towards the compound. They didn’t know who was coming to help them, but Hide would take anyone at that point.

“ _You_.” Hide stumbled when he heard the ghoul’s voice and Seidou crashed to the ground, nearly taking Hide with him. The ghoul stood over them, blood running down her face. Her kagune was sailing towards them.

Shards rained down from the sky and the ghoul shrieked. A cloaked figure landed on top of her, and then she stopped screaming. Hide stared at their savior with wide eyes, relief running through him. Then their savior turned to face them and Hide could almost feel her searing glare through the rabbit mask.

Hide gave her a smile. “I owe you.”

“You better. I don’t like babysitting.” Touka – or at least that’s who Hide thought – said. Hide still had to officially meet her, and he didn’t think a simple coffee would be enough thanks for his life.

Hide groaned and plopped the rest of way down to the pavement. He patted Seidou’s shoulder, than took a hold of his own. Now that he was reasonably safe, all his aches and pains were starting to set in. He was sure he would be black and blue in the morning. In addition to that, there was the deep cut on his arms and few others elsewhere, including the one on his chin he hadn’t noticed until then.

Seidou tapped Hide’s shoulder, holding out his microphone. “He wants to talk to you.”

…

Kaneki was beyond relieved to know Hide was okay. That he was safe. Touka was with him and nothing bad would ever happen to him. Kanou would never touch him. Nor would Kanou have any control over Kaneki to make him do what he wanted. When Akira told him and Kaneki saw the shock on Kanou’s face, he could have collapsed.

Ultimately, the mission was a success. Kanou was dead. He wouldn’t be hurting anyone ever again. But what they were left with was piles and piles of research. Kaneki wasn’t sure what to do with it. He hoped no one would ever try to continue it, but he couldn’t bring himself to destroy it without knowing what was written there.

He would decide what to do later. What he wanted to do was hear Hide’s voice and better yet, see him.

“Could I speak to Hide?” He spoke into the microphone. He knew Hide was safe. He trusted Touka when she said it, but he still needed to hear it from Hide himself.

“ _Sure,_ ” Seidou said. “ _Gimme a sec._ ”

There was some static on the other end, then Hide spoke.

“ _Hey, sorry to worry you. I’m okay. Did everything go well on your end?”_ His voice was slightly strained.

“Yeah.” Kaneki frowned. “Are you hurt?”

Hide laughed a little. _“Only a bit. I’ll be fine._ ”

“I’ll be there soon.” Kaneki just wanted to hold him, look over his injuries and then hold him some more.

_“Hate to break it to you shitheads, but we could use a little fucking help._ ” Kaneki froze at Nishio’s voice, his eyes widening.

“Be right out.” Kaneki said. “What’s the situation?”

“ _Some of the experiments woke up and they’re hungry.”_

Kaneki sighed. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He didn’t want to fight the victims of Kanou’s experiments, the ones who were so unfortunate to be unsuccessful. Kaneki spared one last look at Kanou (his body laying lifeless on the ground), then headed back to the room where all the experiments were kept. He found a bloodbath.

Tsukiyama and Nishio were taking on the majority of ghouls, who were either attacking them or each other. Suzuya and Shinohara were holding their own, Shinohara mostly focusing on defensive measures with his large weapon and his strength. Suzuya was flitting between ghouls, twirling his knives in his hands and making well placed stabs into their eye sockets.

Akira and Amon jumped into the fray first, Kaneki and Banjou following soon after. It was the first time Kaneki saw them in action, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. He was thankful to have them as his allies (and as Hide’s allies as well). With their combined force, it didn’t take long to clear the room. Kaneki was hardly paying attention as he weaved and ducked out of the way of attacks (and sometimes he didn’t bother to move at all). He just wanted to get to Hide as soon as possible. When all ghouls were dispatched, Kaneki wanted to run to him, but Akira caught his arm.

“I don’t think he’d like to see you like that,’ she said gently.

Kaneki glanced down at himself, seeing healing wounds (ones a human probably wouldn’t be able to survive). “Oh.” To be honest, he hardly noticed the pain.

“Why don’t you sit down? Just rest for a few minutes.” Akira held onto Kaneki’s elbow and helped guide him down to the ground, her brow pinched.

Kaneki bit his lip. “Do you think he would find me monstrous like this?”

Akira gave him a thunderous frown. “Absolutely not.” Then she sighed and laid a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder. “It would upset him to see you hurt. And aside from that, I don’t want to see you walking around with chunks missing either. Heal. It must hurt to move around like that.”

“I doesn’t really bother me anymore. It hasn’t for a long time.”

Akira frowned again, then pulled Kaneki into a hesitant hug. She didn’t say anything and for some reason, Kaneki felt like crying. Hide was right. Akira really was like a mother.

She pulled back and looked Kaneki over. “Let’s go see him.”

Kaneki nodded, letting Akira help him to his feet. Tsukiyama, Banjou and Nishio were waiting for them, but Suzuya and Shinohara were already gone. When Akira and Kaneki separated, she went over to inspect Amon’s arm, which he was holding carefully.

Tsukiyama came to stand beside Kaneki. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just glad it’s over.” Kaneki bumped him with his shoulder. “How about you?”

“I’m well. Nishio came too help, so I wasn’t too overwhelmed.” Tsukiyama glanced at the bodies around him, shaking his head.

Stepping out of that room made Kaneki’s head spin. It was such a nauseating transition, from the gore and bloodshed to the stark white hallways. They stumbled through them, leaving bloody footprints behind them.

After what seemed like forever they were back outside. Hide was sitting on the ground, a cloth wrapped around his arm. When he saw Kaneki, his eyes lit up. He smiled softly as Kaneki kneeled beside him, gently rotating his arm. He could see the cloth was covered in blood and the edge of a wound peeking out the bottom. Hide also had blood running down his throat from a cut on his face and from a few other places as well. Kaneki went to hug him, pulling back immediately when he felt Hide flinch.

“Only a little hurt?” Kaneki asked skeptically. Did Hide have broken bones? What exactly happened to him?

“Ah, well…” Hide shifted and leaned against Kaneki. “This shoulder is okay.”

Kaneki sighed, running his fingers through Hide’s hair. “You’re a wreck.”

With the van destroyed, Tsukiyama called for a family vehicle (it wasn’t like they could ride the subway while all covered in blood). Tsukiyama offered to stay at the compound, him and his family cleaning up the mess. Kaneki would have stayed, but Hide was injured and when Kaneki offered his help, Tsukiyama all but shoved him into the vehicle with the rest of the humans.

“Go home and rest. You need it. Don’t worry about this. I’ll take care of it.”

Kaneki sat beside Hide (on his good side, so he could lean against him). They headed to Shinohara’s, where Suzuya stitched and bandaged Hide’s wounds. Shinohara lent Kaneki some clothing (though they were much too big for him). Hide ended up passed out on the couch after having taken some painkillers. He had an ice pack resting on his shoulder (nothing was broken, but he would be incredibly sore for quite a while).

After having their injuries treated, Akira and Amon headed out, neither of them too hurt. Seidou, on the other hand, had his leg splinted and was sitting on the ground, looking miserable. When Kaneki went to put Hide’s ice pack back in the freezer, he brought back a bottle of water for Seidou.

“So,” he began tentatively. “How long have you two been together?”

“A few months now. It happened by chance. We were both pretty surprised when we found out about each other.”

Seidou nodded. “Is it hard?”

“In some ways, but it feels easy when I’m with him.” Kaneki sat on the ground and leaned back against the couch, turning enough he could brush his fingers against Hide’s cheek.

Seidou hummed. “That’s good. Hide’s been really happy lately. Not that he don’t normally _act_ happy, but it’s been a lot more genuine lately. It’s been nice to see.”

Kaneki didn’t know what to say to that, but it made him feel warm.

“It’s good to know you’re with him too. He’s a little bit reckless, always getting into trouble… so don’t blame yourself for him getting hurt, alright? I’m not as good with words as Hide, but I’m sure he’ll tell you the same thing later. It’ll probably sound a lot better too.” Seidou stretched his neck, wincing. “But, anyway, I guess I just wanted to say I’m happy for you two.”

Kaneki smiled, glancing at Hide again. “Thank you.” Seidou probably had no idea how much those words meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are some mistakes, I just finished proofreading and I am very tired.


	9. Forever

Sleeping in his own bed was like heaven. His shoulder till hurt, but it was better than sleeping on Shinohara’s couch. His shoulder looked absolutely horrid, splotched with more black and blue than he thought possible. Even with painkillers and the ice pack, it was hard to get rid of the pain.

He spent a whole week at home, mostly watching crappy dramas with Ken or surfing the web for cute animal videos. Hide thought the goat videos were hilarious and made Ken watch them with him (as well as cat videos and dog videos and so on).

Ken stayed with Hide the whole time. Sometimes he seemed a little dazed, his eyes glazing over when they were watching the television, his expression blank. Hide didn’t know if he was upset about something, but he just seemed… lost.

Hide carefully leaned against him, smiling tenderly when Ken jumped a little. Ken sighed and gently slid an arm around his waist, brushing his lips against Hide’s forehead.

“How are you feeling? Do you want me to get your ice pack?” Ken’s brow was pinched as he looked Hide over.

“I’m fine.” Hide cupped Ken’s cheek with one hand. “You look stressed. Is something wrong?”

Ken glanced away, frowning. “Not really. It’s just… I don’t really know what to do now. I’ve spent so many years chasing after Kanou, ever since I was first turned. Now that he’s dead, I just _don’t know what to do._ ”

Hide hummed. “Well, you’re still working against Aogiri and other ghouls like them, aren’t you?”

“Yes, but that’s not to the same degree.” Ken sighed. “I’m happy. I really am. I can spend more time with everyone now. I can spend more time with _you_. But, I just feel so _useless_ , like I should be doing something else and that I’m selfish for not.”

“It’s not selfish to want to be happy.” Hide didn’t want Ken to feel bad for finally having what he tried so desperately to obtain, especially after so many years of agony. “You deserve to have your own life.”

“Do I?” Ken grumbled. He turned his face away from Hide’s stubbornly.

“Yes.” Hide caught Ken’s chin and gently turned his face back towards his. “You fought for your happiness, so please don’t throw it away.”

Ken covered Hide’s hand with his own, his smile sad. “Is it strange I simultaneously want to stay here forever?”

“No.” Hide rested his head against Ken’s shoulder. “A lot has happened and a lot has changed really quickly. I don’t think it’s strange at all. It’ll take some time to orientate yourself and get used to it all.”

“I guess.” Ken pressed his face against Hide’s hair and inhaled. Hide swore he felt his nose wrinkle. “How do you feel about a shower?”

“I guess dry shampoo can only do so much.” Hide stood. To be honest, his hair felt _disgusting_. “I could really use a warm shower. Not too hot though.”

They headed to the bathroom. Hide pushed his pajamas past his hips, then kicked them the rest of the way off. He stepped into the shower, Ken slipping in right behind him. Hide sighed as the water hit his face, even if the droplets hurt as they pattered against his bruises.

Behind him, Ken laughed quietly. “You wishing you’d done this a bit earlier?”

“Maybe.” Hide closed his eyes when Ken started washing his hair. “It does feel nice.” Hide wanted to lean back against Ken and enjoy more contact, but his shoulder was too damn sore to put any type of pressure on it. Instead, he hummed as Ken massaged his scalp, the tingly feeling spreading down his back. When all the shampoo was rinsed out of his hair, Hide felt Ken sweep his hair to the side and press a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

Hide usually kept his hair fairly short, but he thought he would let it grow for a while. It was kind of nice to be able to tie it back. Also he really liked running his fingers through it (and so did Ken).

Hide washed what he could himself (namely, his ass, his dick and everything in between). But the rest of his body? Sure, Hide could probably do quite a lot with one arm (but his injured shoulder did restrict his movements somewhat). However, he _was_ kind of looking forward to getting a pretty much full body massage from his boyfriend.

Hide smiled as Ken gently ran his hands over his shoulders and back, careful to be gentle and not hurt him as he began lathering up Hide’s fruity body wash. As he moved lower, he added more force, working on the tense muscles in Hide’s lower back earnestly. After he was done, he worked on Hide’s front too, his fingers almost ticklish as he ran them over Hide’s sides. Ken worked on Hide’s legs a little slower, paying close attention to his calves. Hide was a little sad he couldn’t get a foot massage while he was standing.

Ken laughed as he stood. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you a foot massage in a bit.” He pecked Hide on the cheek, then quickly washed up himself.

Minutes later, Hide was curled up in comfy clothes and on the couch. He had lots of pillows and a big, fluffy blanket draped over him. Despite how sore he was, he was _super_ comfortable. Ken had some old movies on. Hide had a big bowl of popcorn sat on his lap and a bottle of strawberry soda by his side as well. Ken had Hide’s feet in his lap, massaging them like he had promised before.

Hide was in _heaven_.

Ken’s expression was much more relaxed than it was before and that made Hide feel better as well. Hide knew there were more things troubling Ken, but at the least, he was distracted from them at the moment. Hide would have to talk to him about it later, but Hide hoped he would bring it up himself. Ken really had a bad habit of keeping everything negative all bottled up.

…

Hide fell asleep half way through the second movie. His popcorn bowl was skewed and almost falling on the floor, and he also had a few stray pieces decorating his chest (and one on his cheek too). Kaneki gently moved Hide’s feet off his lap and started cleaning up, careful to not disturb his boyfriend.

Hide looked so comfortable, but Kaneki couldn’t help but think back to the way Hide would wince when he rolled out of bed in the morning, or the way he paled with pain when he accidently moved in the wrong way. Despite the words Seidou said to him, Kaneki couldn’t help but feel guilty for what happened. He was leading the mission. He should have thought of everything that could have happened, but he never thought they would go after Hide to get at him. It was because of Kaneki that Hide was hurt and there was no way Kaneki could get around that. _It was his fault_.

Hide shifted in his sleep and muttered something, almost like he could sense Kaneki’s inner turmoil. If Hide knew Kaneki was thinking it was all his fault… scratch that. Hide _definitely_ knew Kaneki was thinking it was all his fault. Hide knew Kaneki too well for that to slide past him. Kaneki knew they would have to talk about it, but he couldn’t bear to put more stress on Hide. He was already dealing with enough as it was… Kaneki didn’t want to both him with his problems too (yet Hide would probably be upset by that train of thought as well).

Kaneki sighed and nudged Hide gently, trying to ease him awake. While carrying Hide too bed sounded romantic and all, it would probably hurt his shoulder, so it was better to just wake him enough to walk there himself.

Hide groaned when Kaneki prodded him again, his eyes finally opening after a few moments. He stared blearily up at Kaneki. Kaneki cupped Hide’s face and Hide turned towards his palm, his lips gently brushing against it.

“Let’s go to bed?” Kaneki ran his fingers through Hide’s hair.

Hide nodded slowly, taking Kaneki’s offered hand to help pull himself up. Hide leaned against Kaneki as they made their way to the bedroom. Hide said something to Kaneki as he laid down in bed, but it was too garbled for Kaneki to understand. Kaneki simply kissed his cheek in response and Hide yawned quietly.

Seidou said Hide was a lot happier since he and Kaneki had been dating. Was he right? Hide seemed happy. Kaneki wanted him to be happy. But, was he truly happy with Kaneki? Or would he better of somewhere else… with someone else.

Hide would certainly be safer. Being with Kaneki was dangerous. What happened with Kanou clearly displayed that. All the injuries Hide was dealing with were proof as well. Kaneki loved Hide and wanted to keep him close, but he didn’t want him getting hurt either.

Kaneki laid down beside Hide, his heart aching. Hide shifted and pressed his face against Kaneki’s shoulder. Hide wrapped his arm around Kaneki’s and Kaneki took his hand and threaded their fingers together.

It was Hide’s choice. Kaneki couldn’t decide for him. It wouldn’t be right. But Kaneki felt selfish, staying with Hide even though Hide would probably be better off without him. What if Hide got hurt again? What if something even worse happened?

It was Hide’s choice. Not Kaneki’s.

Kaneki laid awake, those same thoughts cycling uncontrollably as he watched Hide rest. There were times he tried to roll over and sleep himself, but he just couldn’t. Instead, he turned to Hide and let his even breaths give him some comfort.

By the time the sun rose, Kaneki was lying there in a daze, not sure if he had fallen asleep at one point or not. Hide was stirring, his brows pinched as the morning light hit is face. He made a noise of complaint, his good arm coming up to shield his eyes as he blinked them open.

“Good morning.” Kaneki combed his fingers through Hide’s bedhead. “How are you?”

“Stiff.” Hide yawned, making a face. “I’ll be good in a couple hours though.”

“That’s good.” Kaneki leaned down and brushed his lips against Hide’s, making Hide sigh pleasantly.

Hide smiled and stared up at Kaneki, his smile slowly disappearing. Hide reached up with his good arm, his face impassive as he brushed his fingers under Kaneki’s left eye. “How are _you_?”

Kaneki glanced away, really hoping when he looked back that Hide wouldn’t be looking at him in the same way. Except he was. _Damn it._ Kaneki shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He really didn’t want to both Hide with it, but if Hide was determined to find out what was wrong… he was more than less likely to get Kaneki to cave.

“ _Ken_ ,” Hide expression was gentle and he cupped Kaneki’s cheek. “Don’t be afraid of talking to me.”

Kaneki swallowed thickly and frowned. “You might get upset with me.”

Hide frowned too. “I don’t know about that.” Hide brushed his fingers calmingly through Kaneki’s hair. “But, if it’s bothering you this much, don’t let it eat away at you.”

Kaneki nodded, trying to focus on Hide’s gentle touch as he thought the way to word his next question. “Okay.” But, he guessed there was really no good way to go about it. No matter the way he worded it, it meant the same. “A-are you happy? Being with me? Do you still want to stay will me?” He just needed to hear the words from Hide’s mouth, unsure if he was going to feel relief or dread, even though he thought he already knew Hide’s answer.

Hide gaped at him. “Of course I want to be with you.” Hide moved, not even wincing as he gathered Kaneki into his arms, like he couldn’t be bothered to notice the pain that must have been running through his shoulder. “What brought this on?”

So, it was relief then. Of course it was relief. Why would it be anything but that? Kaneki was too selfish – he was too afraid of being alone – he was too afraid of Hide leaving him, even at the expense –

“Woah.” Hide slid a finger under Kaneki’s chin and lifted it. “It’s going to be alright, okay? Let’s talk it out.” Hide rubbed his back, his eyes searching Kaneki’s.

Kaneki sat up abruptly, gently placing a hand on Hide’s chest. “Y-you need to lay down.” Kaneki scrambled off the bed, his words tumbling out of him. “Coffee. I need coffee.” Kaneki ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll get you your ice pack too.”

Kaneki escaped the room before Hide could utter a word in protest. He hurried through making his coffee, wondering what Hide was thinking when he left him. Great. More selfishness. Hide was probably so worried and Kaneki just left him lying there. Kaneki hurried back to the room, almost sloshing hot coffee in his hand as he walked.

Hide watched him as he drank down half his coffee, then put it on the nightstand. Kaneki sat down on the bed, gently laying the ice pack over Hide’s shoulder. He proceeded to pull of the blankets over Hide, straightening out the wrinkles.

_“Ken_ ,” Hide complained.

“Sorry.” Kaneki took a deep breath, trying to make sense of his swirling thoughts. “You know I love you?” If there was anything Kaneki was sure of, it was that.

“I love you too.” Hide said the words gently, his expression relaxing.

“I worry about losing you all the time. When Kanou told me he had you, it felt like all my fears came true. And I’m worried something like that might happen again. It makes me wonder, if being together like this, is really the right thing.” The words sounded wrong even coming out of his mouth.

Hide’s eyes were sad when he took Kaneki’s hand. “It is. Ken, if we broke up on ‘if’s and ‘maybe’s, I would never be able to forgive myself. What we have… is really something special. I want to stay with you. No matter what we have to face.”

“Is it selfish of me, to be happy to hear that?” Those thoughts tormented him, but was it selfish of him to even ask that question?

“No. It’s not. It’s not selfish to want to with someone you love.” Hide gave him an encouraging smile. “If that wasn’t true, I’d be the most selfish person in the world.”

Kaneki gave a little laugh, noticing the way it made Hide’s face light up at the sound of it.

“Do you feel a little better?”

Kaneki nodded. “A bit.” He brushed his fingers against Hide’s cheek, still feeling a little guilty about how he broke his promise to himself and made Hide worry while he was still so injured.

Hide made a soft noise and tapped Kaneki’s nose. “Something’s still bothering you.”

Kaneki flushed, wondering if he was really so transparent, or if Hide just knew him so well. “I’m just sorry I worried you with all of it.”

“Don’t be. I could tell something was bothering you and I was planning to wait a while before asking, but I’m glad I didn’t.” Hide smiled. “I’m happy we talked.”

“I am too.” Kaneki felt like the tension in his body was melting away. He laid down beside Hide, who spoke gently.

“How about we go back to sleep for a bit? I think we could both use it.”

Kaneki hummed in agreeance, draping his arm over Hide’s hips. With his worries (at least somewhat) taken off his chest, he felt heavy with sleep instead. He closed his eyes and once again focused on Hide’s breath, letting it lull him to sleep.

…

Hide continued to recover over the next few days, his mood brightening every day he was able to do something more. He insisted on making coffee in the morning, even though only Kaneki was drinking it. Hide’s eagerness to get up and around made Kaneki smile. His energy was incredible.

Seidou was coming over to visit, being the only one out of Hide’s friends who enjoyed video games as much as he did. Kaneki was in the kitchen, making some supper and feeling awfully domestic. Hide offered to help, but Kaneki waved him off. He liked cooking (and he also liked how much Hide complemented it). He was wearing Hide’s apron – white and covered in pink bunnies and numerous stains. He chopped the vegetables, humming one of Hide’s songs to himself.

Kaneki heard Hide greet Seidou at the door. They came into the kitchen, Seidou carrying a pastel box and something in a bag.

“I brought some strawberry cake for dessert.” Seidou grinned and placed it on the table. “Oh – and I know it isn’t much, but…” Seidou held out the bag to Kaneki.

Kaneki took it, reading the label. It was a brand of gourmet coffee Kaneki had yet to try. “Thank you.” He would brew it when they had dessert then.

“I’m almost done in here. Why don’t you two set the game up so we can play after supper?” Kaneki just had to add a few more things into the stir fry and let it sit for a while. He let it simmer, leaning against the counter as he heard clattering from the other room. He could hear their soft voices and Hide’s laugh every once in a while. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, sighing softly.

It was almost silly to say he basked himself in the moment. He couldn’t help himself. Moments like these used to be so rare for him, and even if they weren’t anymore, he wouldn’t stop being so grateful to have them any time soon. He felt strangely tranquil, like nothing could pierce the calm, peaceful atmosphere around them.

He heard the floor creak and he blinked his eyes open, finding Hide leaning against the counter and smiling gently at him. “Here I thought you’d fallen asleep.”

“I can’t. I’d burn the food.” Kaneki stood and stretched. “Speaking of that. It should be done now. Why don’t you get down some plates?”

They went and joined Seidou in front of the television when the food was served, Kaneki carrying both plates. Hide dug in as soon as the plate was set down, but Seidou paused thoughtfully.

“What is it?” Kaneki murmured. “Afraid it might bite back?”

Seidou sputtered and Hide shook his head. “Don’t worry, he’s teasing you.”

Seidou sighed, looking relieved. “No, it’s not that. It’s just weird, seeing you like…” Seidou’s face twisted up as he looked at what Kaneki was wearing.

Kaneki looked down at himself too, smiling at the ridiculous apron and an equally ridiculous shirt under it (that too was Hide’s). “I don’t always wear leather, y’know.” Even though Hide had jokingly said a few times that he should.

“…still.” Seidou pursed his lips, seeming intent on going back to the food on his plate. Hide shook his head and continued eating as well. Kaneki sighed and removed Hide’s ridiculous apron, heading back to the kitchen to fold it on the counter after he made the coffee with the grounds Seidou brought.

It was good. Rich and sweet, but not overpowering. Kaneki hummed happily and cradled his cup, wanting to down the thing in one go, but also wanting to savour it. Deciding on the second, he headed back to the living room. Hide already finished his food and was fiddling with the game controls, Seidou not yet finished, but showing interest in what Hide was doing.

Kaneki sat down beside Hide, leaning against him. “Is this a new one?”

“Yeah, Seidou just bought it yesterday.” Hide poked out of his mouth as he scrolled through the menu. It’s co-op, only two players, so we’ll have to rotate in.”

“Sounds good.” Kaneki leaned back into the couch with his coffee. “You two can go first.”

He watched as the two picked which characters they would be using and began the game, Seidou eating periodically. Kaneki watched, mildly interested. It wasn’t any fun to watch others play games, so he was looking forward to his turn. He spent his time sipping his coffee and occasionally glancing at Hide, noting once again how his tongue stuck out when he was concentrating really hard on something. Other than that, he only enough attention to the game to know how to play and the basic plot.

After twenty minutes, Hide switched with Kaneki. When Hide was playing, Kaneki kept a little space between them, shy and still kind of embarrassed by Hide’s ridiculous apron. But, Hide had his cheek squished up against Kaneki’s shoulder as he half-laid, half-sat beside him. After a few minutes, Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s one arm as well, effectively turning Kaneki’s cheeks pink.

“You’re not very good at RPGs are you?” Hide quipped as Kaneki died yet another time.

“Shut up. It’s not like I can do too good with you hanging off me.” It was true, Kaneki may have been good at racing games, but he was terrible with RPGs. Absolutely terrible. “I’m actually not that bad.”

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that.” Hide grinned.

They went to get dessert before Hide and Seidou began playing again. Hide sat with his legs crossed as he shoved the cake into his mouth, somehow getting icing on both cheeks. Maybe it would have been romantic to kiss it away, but it wouldn’t be very romantic to throw up on Hide’s lap. Instead, Kaneki snagged a napkin off the table (Hide brought it and was fully aware he was a messy eater) and wiped the mess off his face. Hide raised his eyebrows, another bite frozen halfway towards his mouth. Kaneki took the opportunity to clean the other cheek too. Kaneki said nothing as he sat back, smiling at Hide’s baffled expression.

Seidou cleared his throat. “Should we start playing again?”

“Yeah.” Hide shoved the rest of his cake into his mouth and wiped his hands. Hide pecked Kaneki on the cheek. “Where were we again?”

They played for another two hours, Hide and Seidou exchanging shouts of excitement and groans when they died. Kaneki smiled every time Hide let a strangled noise and fell back against Kaneki. Kaneki gave up halfway through his second turn. The game was getting _way_ too difficult. Instead, he let Hide and Seidou continue playing and picked up one of his books.

He was occasionally drawn out of his bubble by Hide, who would pull him into Seidou and his conversations. Other than that, Kaneki wasn’t completely roused until Hide shut the game off and started packing things away. Kaneki glanced up, startled.

“Are you two done already?” Kaneki put his book down and got up, brushing the crumbs off his lap (somehow, complements from Hide). Kaneki turned towards Seidou. “It was nice meeting you… Well, not that I haven’t already met you, but… meeting you like this.”

“Likewise.” Seidou gave a little wave. “Anyway, I have to get back home to my dog. He’s probably standing over his food bowl already.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Hide clapped Seidou on the back as they headed out of the room. Kaneki continued reading until Hide came back inside.

“Hey there, cutie.” Hide folded his arms over the back of the couch.

Kaneki scrunched his nose a little, making Hide laugh. He actually really liked when Hide called him all those nice nicknames, but it was kind of embarrassing (though he was _sure_ Hide knew all that).

“Sweet cheeks. Honey muffin. My darling.”

Kaneki sputtered a laugh. “Really?”

“Really.” Hide sat down beside Kaneki and rested all his weight on him. Hide sighed and nested his head against Kaneki’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Hide said it so often, but they warmed Kaneki’s heart every time. He didn’t know if he’d ever get used to hearing them – those words. Kaneki dropped his head on top of Hide’s. “I love you too.”

…

Hide trudged down the street, his hood up to shield his head from the rain. Despite his coat, his pants were still getting wet from the rain and he mourned his forgotten umbrella by his front door. If Ken hadn’t been sleeping in, he probably would have lectured Hide about not taking it (and he probably still would when Hide got home – maybe with the beginnings of a cold).

Aside from that, Hide had a mission. At the very least, he owed Touka a coffee for saving his ass and he planned on paying up. Ken told Hide she was usually Anteiku even on her days off – usually studying for her university courses and having coffee with one of her friends. However, today she would be meeting with Hide.

Ken offered to come and Hide half considered it, but he really wanted Ken to get some sleep. It was pretty early in the morning for him. Besides, out of the two of them, Hide was the most extroverted and outgoing. He liked meeting new people, especially his boyfriend’s friends. And wasn’t like he was scared of Touka at all… not even a little bit… Okay, so maybe just a little.

But that didn’t matter. She was Ken’s friend, and Hide trusted her. Relatively. But, out of all positions Hide put himself in throughout his life, it was hardly the most stressful (or dangerous) one. Ken let Hide know Touka had a rough exterior, and even if she would act like she didn’t like him at all, she probably did (even just a little). Nevertheless, Hide was just a tad worried. After all, he wanted Ken’s friends to like him.

The bell jingled when he entered and there was a woman with light coloured hair who glanced up from a table near the back. He knew immediately, even without the rabbit mask, that she was Touka. He sat across from her with his usual grin, only to see her narrow her eyes at him.

“It’s just you?” She stared at the space beside Hide like she expected Ken to materialize there.

Hide nodded. “He’s catching up on some sleep.”

“Figures,” Touka said. But, her expression softened just slightly and Hide felt himself relax just a bit. If there was one things they shared, it was a care for Ken.

The sat silently after Hide ordered and waited for his coffee, Touka already having a half-empty cup clasped between her palms. When Hide’s cup finally arrived, she started talking.

“Look, I’m not much for small talk, so I’ll get to the point.” She started down into the depths of her coffee, then looked back up at Hide, her gaze piercing. “It doesn’t matter if I like you or not, so wipe that half-assed grin off your face.” She fixed him with another look. “Don’t look at me like a kicked puppy. It might work on Kaneki, but it won’t work on me.”

Hide let his expression fall into neutrality. Touka was… interesting. “Fair enough.”

She rolled her eyes. “Now, Kaneki may think highly of you, but that doesn’t mean I do. And to be honest, I haven’t formed an opinion of you yet.” Touka leaned back. “But, at the very least, you make Kaneki happy, so that’s sufficient right now. I suppose we could be friends.”

“Oh.” Hide rarely found himself at a loss for words.

Touka smiled. “With that being said, if he comes running to me with tears in his eyes, our relationship will _drastically_ change.”

“Now _that_ , is something I could understand.” If Hide hurt Ken so badly, he would probably be willing to bear Touka’s wrath. Likewise, if anyone else hurt Ken, they would have to bear Hide’s wrath as well.

“I’m glad.” Touka picked up her cup, cradling it close to her face in a way that reminded Hide of Kaneki. “With that, we should be able to get along.” She waved a hand at him. “Go ahead on start blabbing away if you want.”

“I thought you didn’t like small talk?” Hide said.

Touka laughed. “I didn’t say I would listen.”

“Well, considering that, I won’t waste time telling you about myself, my favourite colour, how much time it takes me to bleach my hair…” Hide grinned. “I actually wanted your opinion on something?”

“Oh?” Touka tilted her head. “On what?”

…

Hide dropped a kiss on the crown of Ken’s head. He was still sleeping by the time Hide got home, curled on Hide’s bed. Ken shifted and groaned as Hide laid down beside him. Ken rolled a little towards him, then continued to snore lightly. Hide moved a bit closer and brushed a stray lock of hair off Ken’s face.

Ken’s eyes fluttered open and he regarded Hide sleepily. “Good Morning?”

“Good morning.” Hide ruffled Ken’s hair, laughing quietly when Ken hid his face against his chest. “Did you sleep well?”

“Dunno. Not up yet.” Ken said. He sighed happily when Hide started gently rubbing his back. He practically melted against Hide.

Hide laid there and rubbed his back while Ken drifted in and out of sleep for the next hour or so. When he woke, he would snuggle closer to Hide, brushing their legs together, then humming and going back to sleep.

When he was up – finally up – he slowly opened his eyes and moved close enough to brush his lips against Hide’s. “How did coffee with Touka go?”

“Good, I think.” Hide grinned. “She’s kind of rough around the edges, but I like her. She’s tough.”

“I’m happy you two got along.” Ken brushed his lips against Hide’s again. “Did you eat breakfast?”

“Yeah, I picked something up.”

“Was it healthy?”

Hide pursed his lips. “It wasn’t _unhealthy_.”

Ken groaned and sat up, shaking his head. Hide stood up, offering his hand to Ken when he finished rubbing his eyes. Hide held his hand as they walked to the kitchen. Ken headed to the counter and started to make himself coffee. Just when the water was boiling, Hide heard Ken’s phone ring back in the bedroom. Ken looked torn.

“Could you get that for me?” Ken asked hesitantly.

“Sure.” Hide ran to the bedroom, trying to catch the phone before it went to voicemail. He picked it up, already knowing who was on the other line.

“Hello!” He chirped.

“ _Good god. My ears._ ” Touka hissed. _“Here I was hoping I wouldn’t hear you voice for a long while._ ” Hide could practically hear her rolling her eyes. _“I’m going along with your plan, so hurry up and hand the phone over to Kaneki_.”

“Okay, one second.” Hide went back to the kitchen and Ken raised his eyebrows when he entered. “It’s Touka.” Hide gave him the phone.

Hide sat down at the kitchen table as they exchanged pleasantries, kicking his feet back and forth. He couldn’t wait to get to work. He couldn’t wait for Ken to see the result (as long as Hide was successful).

Ken sighed as he set the phone down. “Nishiki wanted the day off. Touka can’t seem to get a hold of anyone else. She wants me to work a shift.”

Damn Touka. Hide asked her to get Ken out of the house for a few hours and she decided the best way to do that was to make him go to work? Though it was effective, Hide really wished she had just invited him over for coffee, though Hide guessed there was no way to guarantee when he would come home after that. Besides, if Ken didn’t have to work the next morning, they could spend that time together (and maybe Ken would get some use out of his gift).

“At least she told me Nishiki will take my shift tomorrow.” Ken quickly drank most of his cup of coffee. “But I need to get there within the hour. I’m gonna go shower.”

Ken hair was still wet when he was putting on his shoes and Hide struggled to try to dry it with a towel while Ken was hopping all over the place.

“Could you stay still for one second?”

“Not a chance.” Except he did stop long enough to kiss Hide. “If I don’t leave now, I’ll be late. My hair will dry on the way. I’ll see you later.” Ken kissed Hide again, then rushed out the door.

Hide wanted to get Ken a present. It wasn’t like it was their anniversary or anything, but still, Hide felt like there was some sort of shift in their relationship. When they first started dating it was so passionate. And it still was. But Hide felt like there was something more. Even more than the love he felt when he first told Ken he loved him. There was a stability, a reassurance. There was a feeling of mutual trust and caring that far exceeding anything Hide even thought he could experience.

It wasn’t much, what Hide was doing. Like he thought, Ken wouldn’t want anything flashy or big. Touka confirmed that for him. He started moving around the furniture in his room first, deciding he would go to the store to buy what he needed later.

…

In reality, going into work wasn’t too bad. It was a bit later in the day, so there weren’t many customers, and Nishiki got to take his much busier shift the next morning. That also meant he could sleep in again, and probably sleep over at Hide’s for another night (considering Hide didn’t have anything planned). The thought of spending another night in Hide’s arms got him through the day.

Aside from that, Touka was giving him weird looks all day and he couldn’t really work up the nerve to ask her what it was about. Maybe Hide? But he wasn’t sure. Touka could have been looking at him weird because part of his shirt wasn’t tucked in… nope, scratch that. He had his shirt tucked in. Were his shoes dirty or something? Nope. Pretty clean. Was his tie crooked?

“ _Kaneki_.” Touka’s voice startled him. “Your shift is over. You can go ahead and head home. Thanks for coming in today. I’ll finish cleaning up.”

Kaneki nodded and headed into the back to change, putting on whatever he had on before (he honestly wasn’t sure – he put everything on in such a rush). Before he did, he checked his appearance in the mirror. His uniform was fine. There was nothing on his face either.

Huh. Maybe Touka was just in a bad mood?

Kaneki decided to try not to dwell on it too much. Well, no more than he already had. He pulled his sweater on, thankful it was his own and not one of Hide’s. He liked Hide’s, but after a long day of work, he rather his own monotone clothing and less attention being drawn to him.

It was strangely quiet when he got to Hide’s. Oddly enough, the door was left open, but Hide didn’t seem to be there. All the lights were off as well. Kaneki frowned and followed his nose, leading him to Hide’s bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he could see some dim light filtering through. Kaneki frowned even more, because it wasn’t natural light. Yet it didn’t look like Hide’s normal lights.

Curious, Kaneki pushed open the door. There Hide was, sitting on the bed and looking very pleased with himself. Except the bed wasn’t in the same place as it was before. In the corner of the room, there was what looked to be a little fort, filled with pillows and blankets. More blankets formed the walls and the roof. Lights were strung above as well, making it just light enough to comfortably read. As a matter of fact, it looked like the perfect place to curl up with a book.

In addition, the windows in the room were now covered with black-out curtains, keeping almost all the sunlight out.

Kaneki stood there, slack jawed in the doorway until Hide stood up and came over to him, kissing his cheek. “Do you like it?” His voice was giddy, his eyes bright.

“I do… I just –“ Kaneki blinked slowly. “You did this for me?”

Hide nodded. “I was thinking, like… if you wanted to come over even when I wasn’t here, or if you wanted to be here before I got home…” Hide awkwardly reached into his back pocket, almost fumbling over himself. He pulled out a small key and held it out to Kaneki. “I thought it would be nice to have a little space that’s comfortable and quiet.”

_Oh._ Kaneki stared at the key for a long moment, his eyes almost burning with emotion.

When Kaneki took it, Hide stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him, folding them over his lower back. He was grinning, his eyes alight with excitement. Without thinking, and not really knowing what to say, Kaneki pressed his lips against Hide’s. He pressed forward, stumbled forward, until they both fell on the bed.

Kaneki stopped the kiss when Hide started laughing. “Wow. You really like it, huh?” Hide wriggled into a more comfortable position.

“I really do.” Kaneki kissed Hide again, then dropped his head to his shoulder. “You’re the best.”

“I mean, I don’t know about _that_ , though I do like to think I come pretty close.” Hide patted Kaneki’s back. “Do you want to take a peek inside?”

“Sure.” Kaneki got up, pulling Hide after him. He let Hide lead him to the little fort. It was just big enough that the two of them could lay inside, close together, with their feet sticking out the entrance. Kaneki could see the metal bars Hide fixed to the wall, as well as the bars that ran down to the ground for support. They were covered in fake vines and flowers. On the left side, there was a small, shallow bookshelf that held only a few books.

Kaneki crawled inside, picking up one of them. It was new. He never read it before. Did Hide really get him new books as well?

“You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Kaneki whispered in awe. He threw himself down into the pillows (which were quite comfortable).

“Touka helped. She did recommend the bookshelf.” Hide crawled in beside him (actually, practically on top of him). It was a little cramped inside, but in a good way. Somehow, it made Kaneki feel safe and secure.

“So, _you’re_ the reason I had to go to work today.” Kaneki watched as Hide squirmed a little. He didn’t at all mind going to work, especially if he came home to something like that.

“I suppose.” Hide gave a little smile. “You’re not upset, are you?” Hide batted his eyelashes at him, putting just a little.

Kaneki smiled back and gently kissed his jaw. “Totally worth it.”

He thumbed through the books on the shelf, pleased with what he saw. He couldn’t wait to curl up and read all of them. But, he would leave that for another day. Kaneki wanted to do something else. Hide looked confused when Kaneki crawled out of the fort, and even more confused when he beckoned Hide to follow him. Hide trailed after him, his brow furrowed.

Kaneki sort of felt silly for having such a difficult time giving it to Hide before. “I know you don’t really need a key to my place… that someone’s always there and it’s kind of crowded, but…” Kaneki knelt by his bag and dug around in one of the compartments, pulling out the key. “I had this made for you.” He just didn’t know how give it to Hide.

Yet, somehow, Hide knew the perfect way to give his key to Kaneki.

Hide took the key, grinning. “I’ll be sure to put it to good use.” He tucked it in his back pocket. “How long have you been hanging on to that?”

“Just a little while.” Kaneki held out his arms.

Hide went into them, his lips finding Kaneki’s. It was gentle, soft, and Kaneki sought for increased contact. Hide arms wrapped around him, holding him firmly against his chest, and Kaneki hummed in pleasure. It felt so good when Hide held him so close, when he held onto him like he was the only thing that mattered. He liked the way Hide tucked Kaneki’s face against his neck, his fingers running through Kaneki’s hair.

“I love you.” Kaneki whispered.

He wanted to be with Hide for the rest of his life. He didn’t think there could be anything that would make him happier. He couldn’t imagine his life _without_ hide. Just a few months earlier they met, yet he didn’t know how he managed without him. It felt like Hide had been a part of life for much longer, like he was part of Kaneki’s very being.

“Is this how people feel when they find their soulmate?” Kaneki asked. “How I feel when I’m with you?”

“It must be.” Hide cupped Kaneki’s cheeks, his thumbs tracing Kaneki’s cheekbones gently. “It sure feels that way.”

Kaneki felt his chest warm and tears begin to slide down his cheeks and over Hide’s thumbs. Kaneki lowered his gaze as Hide pressed their foreheads together. He swallowed thickly, his throat tight. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. But most of all, he wanted Hide’s lips against his. Seeming to understand, Hide kissed him.

Kaneki found himself at a loss for words. He wanted to make Hide understand what he was feeling, how happy he was.

“I know.” Hide brushed their lips together. “I know.”

Kaneki held onto Hide, his heart pounding. “I want to be with you forever.”

“Me too.” Hide reached down and grasped Kaneki’s hand, then brought it up to his lips. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for supporting me throughout this story. It's been a lot of fun working on this. I hope you all enjoy my future works as well. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since February. RIP me. This was originally supposed to be done for Valentine's Day. Hahahaha.


End file.
